


The Despair Of Joy

by VelvetStory



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, Love, Obsession, POV First Person, Rebellion, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetStory/pseuds/VelvetStory
Summary: 5 ans sont passés après les évenements du tome 1. L'éffondrement est arrivé, Joy est enfermée avec sa "Famille" d'Eden's Gate dans le bunker de John comme l'avait prévu Joseph. Mais réussira-t-il à ramener sa précieuse Joy dans ses bras?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Finalement je vous présente le premier chapitre du tome 2 en avance. J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue:)  
> L'histoire sera principalement du POV de Joy mais dans le cas contraire je le préciserai. Naturellement;)  
> Les mises à jours des chapitres seront le Mercredi et le Samedi. (Très Organisée, n'est-ce-pas?)  
> Comme coutume une suggestion musicale pour commencer: Numb - Sia.  
> Bonne Lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Ou des Kudos si cela vous a plus bien sûr ;)

"It has to end to begin", Numb - Sia.  
\------------------------  
J’ignorais comment je suis arrivée dans cet endroit, il faisait noir. J’étais enfermée dans un grand espace sans limite ni horizon. Un projeteur éclaira une scène à 50 mètres de ma position, je me suis rapprochée pour mieux voir lorsque je vis un homme. Pas n’importe quel homme, je voyais mon petit ami Grégory. Celui qu’Emma Lewis avait rencontré lors de son premier jour de travail, il n’était qu’un simple client commandant un café. Emma était tombée sous son charme dès qu’il avait franchi le seuil du Spread Eagle Bar. Son physique n’avait rien d’extraordinaire mais son regard pouvait enflammer n’importe qui. Sous son magnifique sourire il était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ma raison me disait que cet homme devant mes yeux n’était que le fruit d’un désir profondément enfouis dans mon cœur. « Qui es-tu vraiment, Emma ? » Emma, il m’appelait toujours ainsi. Je ne lui avais jamais révélé ma véritable identité pour notre sécurité. Il a connu mon vrai prénom bien trop tard, car il n’a pas eu le temps de le sortir de ses lèvres. Emma était la femme qu’il avait aimée, celle qui n’était que commis de cuisine, celle qui aimait ses blagues et ses rires. Joy n’était personne pour lui à mon grand regret. Qui suis-je ? au fond je n’en suis plus sûr. Je voulais tellement lui donner la réponse exacte mais ce qui était arrivée se reproduisait m’en donnant pas le temps. Faith que je considérais comme une sœur autrefois, se tenait derrière lui, une dague à la main droite.

Ainsi, l’atroce scénario se rejouait sous mes yeux horrifiés. Faith le poignardait sauvagement et sans retenue avec un sourire maniaque à la Patrick Bateman d’American Psycho. J’essayais de lui crier d’arrêter sauf qu’aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche contrairement à la réalité. Je revivais mon impuissance face à la mort de mon compagnon, je ne pouvais que regarder sans agir. « Tu es avec nous maintenant sœurette ! » ria le spectre recouvert du sang de sa victime. La scène s’évapora soutenant toujours les rires de Faith. Un tic-tac masquait l’échos des rires en crescendo. Je retournai mon regard vers une énorme horloge, il était minuit moins deux minutes. Des sons de pas approchant sur ma gauche me fis sortir mes yeux du cadran des aiguilles « j’ai froid Emma, que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda la voix enroué et grave du sheriff. Il n’attendait aucune réponse puisqu’il baissa son regard ce que je fis de même.

Nos regards s’arrêtèrent vers l’abdomen du vieil homme. Une blessure ronde formé par une balle où s’exfiltrait abandonnant son sang. Tout comme pour Grégory, je restais encore impuissante. Lorsqu’il tomba au sol, je forçais mes membres à réagir pour le rattraper mais rien. Au lieu de cela, le corps anciennement debout révéla ses deux assassins.

John et Joseph se tenant côte à côte mais seul John portait l’arme qui a porté le coup fatal. Quant à Joseph, il jeta rapidement un coup d’œil à l’horloge « Viens, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, tu seras sauvé avec nous ». À ces mots et au dernier soupir du pauvre sheriff, le tic-tac incessant s’arrêta brutalement en tournant mon regard vers celui-ci : Il était minuit. Un énorme sursaut de terreur parcouru mon corps lorsqu’un gigantesque serpent enflammé sortie du cadran.

La longueur du serpent était infinie, sa couleur enflammée illumina l’endroit tout entier. Le serpent se dirigea vers les cieux, en émettant un cri aigu à percer mes tympans. Je courais le plus vite possible, paniquée, vers la direction opposée. Le serpent me poursuivit même en courant vite, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur me brûler doucement le dos. La voix forte de Joseph hantait ma fuite « Ne vois-tu pas que j’essaie de t’aider. Ouvre les yeux ! ».

Ma respiration se coupa.

Trop tard le serpent m’enroula de son corps d’écailles et m’étouffait petit à petit. La pression sur mon corps emprisonné, écrasait mes côtes. Mes poumons brûlèrent du manque d’oxygène, ma vision céda à l’obscurité.  
J’ouvris les yeux, mon corps en sueur, ma respiration saccadée. J’essayais de recomposer l’environnement qui m’entourait. Instinctivement, je caressais ce qui restait de mon passé, mon pendentif de tête de loup en bois pour me rassurer. À mon grand soulagement, je constatais que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Néanmoins le lieu où je me trouvais n’était pas mieux, toujours austère.

L’espace noir infini du cauchemar avait laissé la place à trois mur gris et vert pâle. La seule et unique entrée était une porte à barreaux en ferrailles qui s’ouvrait à distance. Depuis deux mois, j’étais enfermé dans le bunker de John où sortir à l’extérieur signifiait probablement mourir sous les retombés radioactifs. En effet, la première bombe nucléaire avait explosé deux auparavant marquant la fin de notre monde. La prophétie incroyable de Joseph s’était réalisée. La mort du sheriff Whitehorse correspondait à la première explosion, me laissant confuse à cette coïncidence. La sonnerie du matin retendit au bloc, il était 6h30. Je le savais car Jacob, le responsable du Bloc C, veillait toujours à respecter l’emplois du temps des détenus à la lettre. L’appel des présences était à 7h00 et comme de coutume personne ne manquait. Après cela à 7h30, les autres détenus, les anciens de la résistance, et moi entamions nos exercices physique quotidien coacher par ce cher instructeur Phil.

Pendant deux heures, nous enchaînions les squattes et les pompes jusqu’à l’épuisement. Certains inhabitué à de telle conditions peinaient à terminer mais ce n’était pas mon cas. Grâce à mon entrainement acquis par le passé, j’avais continué à entretenir ma condition physique. Après ma fugue d’Eden’s Gate, je voulais rester forte pour ma vie de fugitive. Passée ces deux heures, nous retournions dans nos cellules respectives. Ce bloc comportait dix cellules qui pouvait enfermer au maximum quatre personnes chacune. À ce jour nous étions qu’une dizaine par conséquent certaine cellule accueillait un détenu, Jacob préférait éviter les contacts entre les détenus par sécurité. Les heures passées dans nos cellules étaient accompagnées d’un sermon de Joseph ou de Jacob coupé par des interludes musicaux, chanter par la chorale de la secte.

Au sein de ma cellule, je reçu la visite du seul médecin à ma connaissance du bunker, Feeney un ex-pharmacien. Il passait fréquemment m’ausculter afin de changer mon pansement, là où se trouvait initialement mon tatouage, COLERE. Il y a deux mois, dès mon arrivée au bunker, John avait eu envie de me l’arraché. Il considérait que ma fugue et ma résistance avaient été le résultat d’une mauvaise expiation. John étant un vrai sadique a cru bon d’accrocher ma peau morte au-dessus de mon lit. Il faisait cela afin de me rappeler, à chaque réveille, que la colère avait été extraite de mon âme.

Sans aucun son de part ni de Feeney, je le laissé retirer le pansement. La douleur s’était estompée mais le traumatisme persistait dans mon esprit. Malgré son aspect rougi, la blessure semblait bien guérie. « Nous pouvons désormais la laisser à l’air libre, il n’y a plus de danger d’infection. Si tu as besoin de quelques antidouleurs, fais le moi savoir » avait-il dit. Aucun mot de réconfort, il jouait son rôle comme un vrai professionnel. Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, même si je ne voulais rien dire en particulier, il partit. Grégory avait vu ce tatouage, me questionnant à ce propos. Mais il avait vite compris que je souffrais d’en parler alors il m’avait laissé tranquille. Il avait attendu patiemment une réponse qu’il n’a jamais obtenu.

13 heures, nous étions rassemblés à la salle de repos pour « quartiers libre ». La salle avait plusieurs bibliothèques où chaque livre traitaient sur la religion, la jardinerie, le bricolage, la cuisine et quelques romans littéraires. Des livres considérés comme pur pour la secte. Bien sûr, leurs bibles imprimées en plusieurs exemplaires étaient disposées avec ostentation. Néanmoins les détenus s’en désintéressaient et préféraient discuter de quelques banalités ou anecdotier leurs vie avant la catastrophe. Durant ces heures de détente, nous recevions la visite de John. Il venait au bloc pour récolter quelques confessions tous les après-midis. La plupart des détenus revenaient de ces confessions avec des ecchymoses. Les confessions de John étaient un moyen d’accéléré le processus de sortie pour les détenus auquel cas personne serait masochiste. D’habitude Jacob décidait en fonction de la sincérité d’un détenu pour lui permettre de sortir du bloc. Mais le processus était long et Jacob y veillait. Pour lui, le bloc n’était qu’une expérience où nous étions considérés comme des rats de laboratoire, une expérience sociale tordu. Au départ John m’emmenait de force pour me confesser mais étant toujours confronté à mon silence, il a vite abandonné.

En vérité, j’aimais rester dans ma cellule. Mes pensées comme seule compagnie. Hélas ces moments étaient rares car après chaque retour dans ma cellule en fin d’après-midi, Joseph m’attendait. Il me rendait visite tous les jours, il restait assis confortablement sur mon lit. Ces visites avaient au moins un avantage, ils me permettaient d’établir un calendrier. Joseph se retrouvait toujours être le seul à parler malgré ses incitations à briser mon silence. J’avais fait vœu de silence depuis l’effondrement. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce qu’Eden’s Gate a fait à ma famille surtout à mon Grégory. « Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler ? Je suis conscient que la mort de Grégory t’a affecté, mais il serait temps de mettre fin au deuil. Si ce n’est pour moi, fais-le pour toi. Feeney m’a rapporté que ton état psychologique était fragile, insista-t-il. ».

Il m’observa attentivement pour attendre une quelconque réponse, or je me contentais de fixer bêtement une tâche sur le mur d’en face. Le nom de Grégory me rappelait mon cauchemar et malheureusement la triste réalité. Malgré cela je gardais le silence, le briser ne ferait qu’augmenter la confiance de joseph.

Comment pouvais-je mettre fin au deuil ? J’avais aimé Grégory passionnément, nous avions vécu un réel bonheur durant cinq années. Joseph vit qu’il n’obtiendrait aucune réaction et finit par me laisser seul. Avant de partir comme à son rituel, il se pencha sur moi pour embrasser mon front en murmurant un « je t’aime ». Malgré la déception de son échec, il s’assurait de me montrer son affection. Je savais que mon silence ne l’avait pas repoussé au contraire il reviendrait le lendemain. Joseph possédait une grande qualité, que la plupart n’avait pas : la patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Allongée sur mon lit, J’attendais l’heure du seul repas de la journée car les détenus n’étaient pas considérés comme indispensable au projet. Ils ne faisaient rien de productifs contrairement aux autres, les cinglés. Les cinglés, c’est-à-dire les enfants du Père surnommé ainsi par la résistance. Ils avaient le droit à deux repas par jour. Nos repas étaient peu consistants et médiocre au goût, servit dans des plateaux en inox. Nous avions seulement une petite quantité d’haricots blancs, un morceau de pain et un verre d’eau. Aucune viande ne faisait partie de notre alimentions car les cinglés tel des simples d’esprit pensaient que la viande enragerait les détenus. Ils la réservaient donc aux privilégiés, les élus. Les élus, une bande de soldat, qui brutalisaient mes camarades. Ils étaient pour la plupart déployé dans ce bloc pour nous surveiller. Ils faisaient partie de la division des Archanges. Le bloc A était leurs repères. Avec mon plateau peu appétissant, je m’installais à ma table habituelle. Je commençais à manger avec dégoût mes haricots légèrement brulés. Les autres continuaient à discuter entre eux lorsque le son du seul écran de télé joua un jingle.

Toute l’attention de la pièce se dirigeait vers l’écran. L’écran diffusait un spot de propagande mettant en scène le Père entouré de ses enfants heureux, fier et souriant. « Notre Père avait raison, disaient-ils. Nous sommes désormais une famille » Les images montraient des anciens résistants qui ont accepté le Père. Casey Fixman, mon ancien collègue de travail au spread Eagle et ami, cuisinait au bloc B. Il semblait heureux et bien portant. Une femme à mes côtés laissa échapper un ricanement, c’était Mary Mai. Casey et elle étaient devenu des amis à la mort de ses parents. Nous faisions tous les trois parties de la résistance du comté. Il avait été capturé par les hommes de Faith après la mort de Grégory. Mary Mai et moi n’avions plus aucune nouvelle jusqu’à aujourd’hui. La vidéo suivante me glaça le dos, je voyais la famille Rye aux côtés de John, souriant et tenant leur bébé nouveau-né dans leurs bras. Nick Rye avait plusieurs contusions au visage. Les mots qu’il prononça ont dû être la cause des coups. « Ma femme, notre fille et moi sommes fier de faire partie de la famille du Père. Nous sommes heureux de traité ses enfants comme des frères et sœurs. ».

La famille Rye était loyale et digne, assisté à ce spectacle de soumission nous laissais, la résistance et moi, un goût d’amertume. Un de mes camarades n’a pas trouvé la force de contenir sa rage « Connerie ! Foutaise ! » les autres rejoignit le courage du pionnier. Les plateaux et les couverts volaient en direction des Archanges qui ripostèrent de suite. Evidemment, les détenus n’avaient pas d’arme mais ils étaient assez nombreux pour semer le chaos. Je savais que cette petite révolte était dérisoire et vaine. Ce n’était pas la première ni la dernière.

Lorsqu’une révolte ne pouvait être contenu, un Archange donnait le signal à la radio. Ainsi une chanson commencerait à remplir le bloc entier par les haut-parleurs. La tristement célèbre chanson : The Only You du groupe The Platters. Jacob s’en était servi pour nous conditionner. Nous devions nous allonger à terre et nous calmer le temps que les Archanges nous injecte la Grâce. Ce sérum agissait comme de la scopolamine, elle nous retirait le libre-arbitre et nous sensibilisait à la suggestion. Autrement dit, ce poison endormait notre esprit, il nous rendait faible et soumis. La Grâce était utilisée qu’en urgence car les quantités étaient limité à notre grand soulagement. La révolte d’aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception aux autres. Tandis que je restais allongé à terre et attendant cette chanson, je regardais fixement une fourchette oubliée près de moi. Mon esprit me dictait de la saisir et de la cacher. Mais mon courage manquait, il n’y avait plus à l’extérieur qui vaille la peine de s’échapper. Néanmoins ma raison m’incitait à saisir cette opportunité. Cette fourchette pourrait me servir à me défendre ou à sortir après les retomber radioactif des bombes. Le père a prédit que nous devions attendre sept ans pour sortir de ce bunker. Ma fourchette et moi attendrons le moment propice, je la saisie rapidement lorsque je sentais les forces me quitter à cause des premières notes de la chanson. Ma fourchette se retrouvait coincée dans la manche de mon t-shirt en espérant que personne ne l’a remarqué. Seul le pionnier et ses deux partisans ont reçu la grâce et emmener dans les cellules à l’isolement. Quant aux autres et moi nettoyions la pièce et nous dirigions dans nos cellules.

Je dormais encore sous l’effet du conditionnement pavlovien de Jacob. Mes cauchemars revenaient sans cesse en boucle dans mes sommeils les plus sereins. Les morts de Grégory et du sheriff Whitehorse ainsi que l’arrivée du serpent enflammé à minuit me rendait presque insomniaque. Dans plusieurs scénarios, je préférais la fuite mais la fin se soldait par ma capture et l’enserrement de mon corps. Cette fois-ci, j’essayais de ravaler ma peur, de rester immobile. Face à Joseph qui s’approchait de ma position, il me souriait, les bras ouverts. Mes yeux dérivèrent entre lui et le serpent qui semblait attendre ma fuite. Je sentis les bras de Joseph m’enlacer fortement. Il comprimait mes poumons de ses bras, je ne pouvais plus respirer normalement. Je compris alors que joseph contrôlait le serpent : il était le serpent. Le feu du serpent représentait le feu de sa colère si j’aurai fui. « Nous sommes ensemble, mon enfant. Pour toujours », déclara-t-il chaleureusement. À la fin de ses mots, le serpent traversa nos corps où à son passage sa chaleur enveloppa mon corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour la première fois mon rêve n’était pas interrompu par un sursaut mais des voix. Une conversation assez tendue si je me référais à la tonalité des paroles. Malgré le bourdonnement de mes oreilles je pus attraper quelques bribes de la discussion. Je reconnu toute suite la voix inoubliable et douce de Joseph qui disait : « Je veux la voir maintenant, et son interlocuteur souffla d’exaspération.

— Je t’ai dit Joe qu’elle était indisposée, la voix rude de Jacob prenant le dessus sur celle de son frère.  
— Tu m’avais dit cela déjà la dernière fois et elle a fugué alors je ne m’excuse pas d’éprouver quelques réticences à tes paroles.  
— Comme tu veux mais tu risque de perdre ton temps avant que ta belle au bois dormant se réveille, s’inclina l’aîné face à son obstination.  
— J’attendrai le temps qu’il faudra, tu peux partir. »

Joseph s’assit doucement au bord de mon lit, je sentais sa main frottée lentement la mienne. J’étais soulagé que ma fourchette se cachait dans l’autre manche. Je feignis de me réveiller avec un petit gémissement, j’ouvris paresseusement mes yeux et le sourire de Joseph m’accueillit. 

« Comment vas-tu, ma douce enfant ? Je lui donnai en réponse qu’une grimace avant qu’il continue. J’ai demandé à ce qu’on t’apporte une tisane pour le mal de tête ». Il sourit et dirigea ma main prise dans la sienne vers ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. Au contact de celles-ci, je m’efforçai de rester indifférente au lieu de le repousser comme à mon habitude.

« Tu verrais notre famille, je suis tellement fier. Nous vivons en harmonie. Elle s’est agrandie avec trois nouveau-nés. Deux garçons de deux couples charmants et la petite des Ryes que tu as dû voir plus tôt. Elle tient beaucoup de sa mère. Je suis sûr qu’un jour tu connaîtras le bonheur d’en avoir. » Les yeux de Joseph pétillaient de fierté et de joie. Malheureusement pour lui je ne partageais pas ces sentiments. Avoir des enfants pour qu’ils vivent dans cet enfer avec toi, surement pas… et avec qui en aurai-je ? pensai-je amèrement. Je n’étais pas prête à tourner la page sur Grégory. Une larme s’échappa de mon œil et continua sa course sur ma joue, Joseph comprit qu’il avait commis une maladresse. Il prit la liberté de l’essuyer. « Je suis désolé pour… je ne pensais pas à mal. Mais je suis sûr qu’il voudrait que tu passes à autre chose ». Il se pencha doucement pressant ses lèvres sur mon front tout en libérant ma main. Ce baiser affectueux ne changeait rien au soulagement de le voir enfin partir. Il se retourna à la fermeture de la porte, il scrutait ma silhouette pensivement. Quand il remarqua mon regard interrogateur l’observer attentivement, il prit la parole une dernière fois : « J’espère qu’un jour, je pourrais réentendre ta voix angélique et ton beau sourire. À demain Joy ».

Une heure plus tard, je sorti du lit vérifiant la position des gardiens. Le couloir était vide et silencieux, j’ignorais qu’elle heure il était. Surement le soir car les haut-parleurs n’émettaient plus rien. J’en profitais donc pour sortir la fourchette. Dans chaque cellule du bloc vers l’intérieur, se trouvait un boitier vissé au mur qui commandait l’ouverture de la porte. Je passais le bout du manche de l’ustensile sur la vis à tête fendue. Hélas, celle-ci était trop fine face à l’épaisseur de la fourchette. Je devais trouver un moyen de l’affiner. Les murs de ma cellule étaient râpeux, j’essayais donc d’y frotter ma fourchette. Malheureusement après plusieurs passages elle laissa quelques traces visibles que je ne pouvais pas cacher. Seule une grille d’aération me permettait de cacher mon moyen de sortie.

La grille était proche de la table de chevet assez petite pour sembler insignifiant aux yeux de mes geôliers. Il restait néanmoins le problème des traces. Le fait que Joseph me rendait tous les jours visites n’était pas si inutile. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme d’antan et revoir son ancienne Joy. Pour le bon déroulement de mon plan, je devais briser mon silence et manipuler la famille d’Eden’s Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était court mais les prochains ne le seront pas. Le début de l'histoire est long à se mettre en place mais dans l'ensemble je pense qu'elle vous plaîra. Dans ma fanfic, la petite Rye ne s'appellera pas Carmina. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu;).


	4. Chapter 4

J’étais réveillé plus tôt que les autres jours, sortant d’un sommeil sans rêve cette fois-ci. Depuis que j’avais vaincue ma peur du serpent, mes nuits s’apaisaient. La journée commençait comme toute les autres. Nous étions tous rassemblé à la cantine dans l’attente de nos exercices. Phil, toujours de mauvaise humeur, nous traitant d’incapable et de faible. Mais aujourd’hui, il est venu accompagné d’un garde que nous n’avions jamais vu dans ce bloc. Pourtant, il portait le même uniforme que les autres Archanges vert et rouge mais il semblait être d’un grade supérieur. Quand il s’est avancé, je le reconnu immédiatement. Nous avions eu un passé commun. L’homme à qui j’avais offert mon premier baiser, Scotty. Je ne l’avais pas revu depuis la formation au chalet de Stone Ridge. J’avais fui le laissant derrière moi, encore un rappel pour mon égoïsme. Scotty avait été si gentil et d’une mansuétude à mon égard, et moi, je l’avais abandonné. Son retour m’inquiétait, j’espérais qu’il m’en garderait aucune rancune. Phil continua à le présenter comme son remplaçant pour quelques semaines, en gardant le motif de son absence. Scotty me regarda à peine lorsqu’il se tourna vers mon côté. Nous commencions nos pompes et c’était avec dédain que je le regardais dans les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, Caecusienne ? » Perdue dans mes pensées je n’avais pas remarqué son approche et je compris alors que Scotty me portait bel et bien une amertume. « Tu réponds quand je te parle ! cria-t-il.

Je ne briserai pas le silence pour lui mais pour Joseph. Le plan se déroulerait plus facilement, me dis-je. Mon silence renforça la colère de mon ancien ami, il se prépara à me frapper de son poing. Je ne pensais pas que qu’il aurait recours à la violence juste pour un simple regard. Je fermais les yeux me préparant à son poing, lorsque Mary Mai intervint à mes côtés en disant : « Elle ne parle plus depuis l’effondrement ». Scotty regarda un des Archanges, observant le conflit, qui confirma ses propos. Par conséquent il laissa tomber son hostilité et partit. J’adressai un bref sourire de gratitude à mon amie. J’avais perdu un ami et je devais rester méfiante envers lui.

Malgré la petite altercation, le reste de la matinée s’est bien déroulé. J’attendais avec impatience la visite de Joseph. Mes véritables intentions devaient rester subtile, je devais amener Joseph à croire que lui seul avait réussi à rompre mon silence. Je n’osais imaginer son grand sourire, cela me rendait nauséeuse rien qu’en y pensant.

Je rejoignis Joseph dans ma cellule avec un pincement au cœur. Je choisissais le bon moment pour prononcer quelques mots mais il n’arrêtait pas de monologuer. En temps normal cela m’aurais arrangé mais à ce moment cet homme prolixe rendait mon projet difficile. Il parlait de ses enfants, de leurs conditions de vie heureuses et ses projets pour les tenir occupés. Il cessa de parler me regardant croyant que je ne parlerais toujours pas. Or j’attendais simplement la fin de sa causette.

« Je sais que mes visites sont trop fréquentes. Je dois t’ennuyer avec mes histoires. Je pense qu’il serait pour le mieux de te laisser tranquille. Je ne t’embêterai plus, ma douce Joy ». 

Sa déclaration m’ébranla, la patience de Joseph que je croyais inébranlable avait finalement pris fin. Joseph était découragé par ses encouragements sans effet à me changer. Il s’avouait vaincu c’était le bon moment pour sortir du silence. Il commença son rituel de fin de sa visite, je pris soudainement la main la plus proche et la tirant vers moi. « N…non R-Reste, bégayai-je. »

Après plusieurs mois sans utiliser ma voix, elle me paraissait étrangère. Je pensais pouvoir parler sans effort. Bien au contraire je devais forcer la vibration de mes cordes vocales pour me faire entendre distinctement. J’avais réussi à attirer son attention et il m’offrit un beau spectacle. Il souriait comme s’il était entouré par des Anges. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux d’être le premier témoin de ce miracle. Mais surtout, heureux d’être sollicité à mes côtés. Sa douce Joy, comme il aimait m’appeler, lui était enfin revenu. Sa persévérance avait enfin payé se disait-il sans doute.

« Je vais rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, ma douce. Je suis tellement heureux de t’entendre à nouveau. »

Je lui faisais part de ma lassitude à rester seule dans cette cellule. Je lui disais que j’avais besoin de quelque chose pour sentir sa présence pour me rassurer. Cet aveu l’émerveilla voyant que je le réclamais. Même si Joseph était excité de cette nouvelle situation, il gardait quelques réserves. Il ne voulait rien précipité de peur de détruire sa petite victoire. Par conséquent, il me proposa de d’installer son portrait dans ma cellule. Cet acte de mégalomanie me donnait un sourire narquois car la bêtise peut exister sans l’orgueil, mais l’orgueil ne va jamais sans la bêtise. Avant de me faire sortir il devait s’assurer de ma sincérité. Nous continuions de discuter lorsque nous nous interrompîmes par l’agitation dans le couloir. Scotty, la tête haute accompagné de deux gardes se permirent d’entrer sans tenir compte de la présence de leur Père. Ils commencèrent à fouiller ma cellule nous obligeant à nous tenir debout contre le mur. Je remarquai l’exaspération de Joseph. « Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Scotty.

— Pardonnez-nous, Père, mais nous avons fait l’inventaire après la petite révolte d’hier et le cuisinier m’a rapporté qu’il manquait une fourchette et un couteau.

Mon sang se glaça à la mention de la fourchette et mon rythme cardiaque s’accélérai. Un couteau avait été volé par quelqu’un qui avait saisi la même opportunité. Une fourchette restait insignifiante mais le couteau semblait plus préoccupant pour eux. Je débutai intérieurement une prière pour que ma cachette reste secrète. Afin de passer mon angoisse et de me calmer, je tenais le bras de Joseph comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il croyait bêtement que j’avais soif de son contact car de suite il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et en passant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. J’observais leurs mouvements, ils s’approchèrent dangereusement de l’objet de mon angoisse.

Finalement ils sortirent sans rien trouver de suspect, j’en étais soulagée. À leurs départ Joseph fit de même en embrassant mon front. « Je te verrais demain. Bonne nuit ma douce ». En ce qui concernait la fouille, Scotty continuait jusqu’au couvre-feu soit à 22 heures. Je n’osais imaginer la punition réservée aux voleurs.

Le lendemain, tous les détenus étaient inquiets sans doute de l’inspection de la veille. Les Archanges nous ont ordonné d’attendre en ligne à la cantine. Nous nous regardions pour détecter le moindre indice sur la raison de cet attroupement. Les Archanges nous encerclaient l’air suspicieux peut-être n’avaient-ils pas encore démasqués les voleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, les Archanges se sont au Garde-à-Vous à l’arrivée de leur supérieur.

La tension de la salle avait redoublé, lorsque nous vîmes Jacob et Scotty le suivant comme son ombre. La présence de Jacob dans notre bloc était rare. Sa visite qui était fort désagréable signifiait que cette affaire de vol allait mal finir. Jacob commença son discours les mains jointes comme s’il débutait un cours scolaire.

« Vous étiez des membres de la résistance. Vous êtes les vestiges d’une société décadente. Le projet vous a donné un refuge, une seconde chance pour vous racheter. Pour ma part, je donne rarement de seconde chance. Certain parmi vous sont insouciant, ils pensent avoir survécu au pire. Il rejette cette opportunité de paix. Laissez-moi vous rappeler ceci : Vous êtes tous de la viande ! » hurla-t-il.

La plupart d’entre nous émirent plusieurs sanglots d’horreur. Jacob était craint durant la guerre civile. Les expériences de Jacob menées dans les Whitetail avaient effrayées nos meilleurs éléments. La rumeur mentionnait des actes de cannibalisme entre les prisonniers rendus fou. Dans l’esprit de Jacob, les faibles avaient leur utilité celui de servir les plus fort. Ainsi il utilisait leurs chairs pour nourrir les cobayes. La barbarie de Jacob faisait autrefois loi et je doutais que cela ait changé aujourd’hui.

Il souriait à nos visages horrifiés qui s’apparenterais au Cri de E. Munch, avant de reprendre calmement. « Certains sont fort, certains sont faible et notre objectif est d’abattre les faibles. N’oubliez pas cela. Scotty m’a fait part qu’à la suite de votre stupide rébellion un couteau et une fourchette avaient été volé. Comme vous aviez pu le remarquer hier chaque cellule a fait l’objet d’une fouille minutieuse afin de retrouver le voleur »

Jacob tendait maintenant son bras gauche marqué par des irruptions cutanées en direction de l’arrivée d’un détenu épuisé, menotté et battu. L’accusé fut exposé à la foule, pleurnichant de la douleur causée par ces tortionnaires. C’était Rob, le premier mutin de la révolte. Il avait pensé profiter de ce chaos pour s’armer en vue de réitérer l’insurrection qui cette fois aurait été plus sanglante. Il était si désespéré pour croire à une chance de réussite. Son inconscience nous aurait conduit à un carnage et à des exécutions en représailles. Pour vaincre, nous devions nous unir car les actes isolés restaient inefficaces. Nous devions nous préparer patiemment à l’ombre de nos geôliers et mon plan visait sur le long terme. « Ce couard a cru pouvoir profiter de notre générosité dans le but de nous poignarder dans le dos ».

Son revolver pointait désormais sur la tempe de Rob. Nous entendions uniquement sa respiration frénétique en attendant l’inévitable sentence. Jacob semblait apprécier les supplications dans nos regards pour changer son jugement. Il n’était pas aussi théâtral que John et le spectacle qu’il nous offrait avait que pour but de décourager toute nouvelle tentative de discuter son autorité.

Une seule détonation effaçait tous nos espoirs à la fin de Rob. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le côté, son sang formant déjà une petite flaque avec quelque morceau d’un rouge plus foncé de ce qui fut sa cervelle avant qu’il ne soit retiré de notre vue. « Aucune trahison ne sera toléré. Pour celui qui possède la fourchette te voilà prévenu, dit-il en montrant le corps de sa victime. J’étais consciente des risques, je n’avais rien à perdre mais tout à y gagner.

Avant de nous laisser libre de nettoyer ce gâchis, Jacob se retourna vers nous un sourire sur ses lèvres. « On dirait que vous aurez le privilège de manger de la viande ce soir ». Nous savions qu’il n’hésiterait pas à nous forcer de manger notre camarade. Et cela nous rendait tous malade, voir fous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :)  
> Suggestion Musicale: Broke My Own - Shannon Shaw. Elle vous annoncera déjà la couleur ^^

J’avais enfin obtenu le portrait qui me permettrai de cacher les traces de ma fourchette. Evidemment Je n’étais pas à l’abri d’une nouvelle fouille mais aucun des cinglés n’oseraient toucher le tableau de leur Saint Père. Le portrait, sans étonnement, ressemblait à ceux qui ornaient l’ancien complexe et les différentes propriétés d’Eden’s Gate. J’ignorais si Joseph était mégalomane ou schizophrène puisqu’il y a autant de tableaux de lui que de crucifix dans le comté. Sans aucun doute Joseph souffrait d’une schizophrénie paranoïde dans ces délires religieux pour le porter à croire qu’il est Jésus Christ. Le portrait représentait le visage de Joseph, sa main levée au premier plan. Elle semblait vouloir saisir ou toucher son spectateur. Le regard de Joseph paraissait déterminé et plein d’espoir. En revanche le feu dans ses yeux était contradictoire à la personnalité que je connaissais. Ils pouvaient sans doute vous bruler de l’intérieur ou vous réchauffer par son amour. Je ne le trouvais pas spécialement attirant mais utile. Le soir même je me mis directement à l’ouvrage, affinant ma fourchette. La mort de Rob encouragea ma détermination à libérer les autres et moi. Sans surprise, le repas du soir était un bouillon de viande et cela m’écœurais profondément. Mes camarades et moi étions contraints de s’adonner au cannibalisme au risque de dormir le ventre libre. Pour réussir à entamer cette viande je me mentais en apparentant la chaire de Rob à du bœuf. Mary Mai n’étant pas particulièrement superstitieuse refusa de commettre l’acte de contre-nature. Alors elle restait à mes côtes tout en priant pour l’âme de Rob. Puis elle me raconta une veille légende indienne, le Wendigo.

Cette créature d’apparence squelettique résultait de la transformation d’un être humain après que celui-ci ait eu recours au cannibalisme. Les Wendigo hantaient les humains pour leur chair. Ils étaient toujours affamés, et leurs haleines putrides répandaient des maladies. Je ne croyais pas à ces contes de bonne femme pour effrayer les enfants. Néanmoins cette histoire me dérangeait car comme me le disait ma mère : « dans chaque légende se trouve une part de vérité ». En psychologie, certaine personnes atteint de psychose du Wendigo avec de l’appétence pour la chair humaine, devenaient violent et asocial. En voyant mon visage inquiet, Mary Mai me rassura en prétextant que c’était des conneries. Je finissais mon plat sans en tenir rigueur avant de retourner dans ma cellule continuer ma tâche.

Le lendemain matin, deux cinglés sont venus m’escorter pour la réunion. Chaque mercredi, Joseph organisait un groupe de discussion. Parmi ce groupe se trouvait des détenus susceptibles d’accepter le projet et de le rejoindre. Le groupe était composé de six personnes, s’asseyaient en cercle dans la salle de repos. Mary Mai en faisait partie malgré son animosité envers la secte. Joseph la conviait dans le but d’avoir un visage familier pour me faire parler librement. Hélas cela n’a jamais fonctionné.

À mon entrée, les autres et elles étaient déjà installé m’attendant pour commencer. Je me suis assise à ma place habituelle à la droite du Père. Mon adhésion à ce groupe permettait à Joseph de briser mon hostilité. Habituellement je me contentais d’écouter les discours des autres, Joseph avait sans doute cru briser mon mutisme grâce à ma sympathie pour mes frères et sœurs de la résistance.

Nous commencions toujours par une prière ensuite le Père donnait la première parole à sa gauche. Les sujets de ce groupe portaient sur les peurs, les rêves et les réflexions sur l’effondrement. Bien sûr, ils essayaient de rendre les paroles beaucoup plus conciliantes avec le Père. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient exclus et perdaient l’espoir de sortir du bloc. Evidemment le groupe était surveillé par quatre gardes pour assurer la sécurité du précieux prophète. Un jour, un détenu avait essayé de poignarder Joseph avec un morceau de ferraille. Malheureusement pour nous, les gardes l’ont abattu avant qu’il puisse porter le coup fatal. Après cet incident, la sécurité avait été renforcé en procédant à une fouille au corps avant d’entrer. « À toi Joy, veux-tu partager tes pensées au groupe ? me demanda Joseph avec un petit sourire.

Par mon habitude les autres n’attendaient rien de plus que mon silence. Mon silence les amusait grandement car le Père s’humiliait à chaque fois et il prouvait que la résistance n’était pas finie. Pendant la guerre civile j’étais leur chef, un symbole. Je devais me montrer inébranlable. Pourtant aujourd’hui marquait la fin de cette lutte silencieuse.  
— Je n’ai rien à dire, proférai-je.

Leurs regards me scrutèrent bouche bée d’entendre le son de ma voix jusqu’à lors oubliée de tous.  
— Tu m’as demandé de t’apporter un de mes portraits pour te rassurer. Mais de quoi ?

Cette question n’était pas anodine puisqu’elle permettait aux autres d’y entrevoir une trahison envers eux. Cette demande à lui avait permis de gagner un point à ce jeu d’esprit. Joseph était un manipulateur très habile en m’isolant de mes anciens camarades pour que je lui revienne. Je vis rouge un instant où la honte et la colère se mélangeaient jusqu’à perdre mon sang froid. Mais je devais me ressaisir afin de conserver les apparences et avec flegme je répondis :  
— Pour mes cauchemars.  
— Que sont-ils ? Parle librement, personne ne te jugera.

Ils l’ont déjà fait, pensai-je.

Je l’apercevais malgré leur acquiescement, à leurs yeux j’avais perdu toute crédibilité. Je commençais alors le récit de mon cauchemar. Si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne alors je devais me montrer honnête en donnant tous les détails. Toutefois, j’omis d’y inclure Joseph parce que je ne désirais pas rendre cette situation encore plus gênante. A la fin, Joseph me prit dans ses bras sans aucun doute ravis de ma coopération pour me confier facilement à lui.

Durant le reste de la journée, le jugement des autres s’était développé voir intensifié. Mary Mai me coinça dans un coin de la cantine en exigeant des explications. Deux choix s’offraient : soit je lui révélai tout au risque de compromettre mon plan ; soit je lui mentais en insinuant mon désir de rejoindre la secte. Au nom de notre passé et notre amitié, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui mentir. Alors je lui racontai toute la vérité sur mon projet d’évasion. Elle m’avait cru sans difficulté car sa confiance en moi n’a jamais failli. « Nous devons détruire la secte de l’intérieur, lui dis-je avec panache ». Je serai un cheval de Troie. Pour l’instant, je demandais à ma Mary Mai d’établir une liste de détenu de confiance pour nous préparer. Pendant ce temps je terminerai notre « clé des champs ».

En retournant à ma cellule, mon stress se déclencha lorsque j’aperçus Joseph redresser son propre portrait. Mon dur labeur serait inutile s’il découvrait ce qui s’y cache derrière et avec, mon espoir de sorti. Je serais conduit à l’isolement bien pire qu’une cellule. Les cellules d’isolement sont plongées dans une total obscurité et les déplacements ne se font que par une escorte de garde.

En me rapprochant d’un pas lent et prudent, je posai ma main sur son épaule avec un petit sourire. Il se retourna vivement stupéfait. Ce beau sourire était enfin revenu pour le plaisir de ses yeux, j’étouffai un rire moqueur face à sa réaction. Depuis ma nouvelle attitude, Joseph se montrait plus à l’aise lors de ses visites. Il me cajolait comme autrefois, j’étais redevenue son ancienne Joy. Même si cela pouvait rendre ma duperie facile, il n’en reste pas moins que je détestais mon hypocrisie et de le satisfaire dans sa supposer victoire. 

Nous étions maintenant allongés sur le lit où mon corps était enveloppé dans le sien. Je sentais sa chaleur irradiée mon corps gelé et son souffle sur ma tête. Je jouais avec le pli de sa chemise blanche ce qui le faisait sourire. Il m’offrait des baisers sur le haut du crâne toutes les cinq minutes alors que je me blottissais plus près de lui. Pour rendre cette situation moins difficile, j’imaginais le corps de mon Grégory comme à nos habitudes les dimanches matin. Nous nous pelletions jusqu’au déjeuner en chuchotant notre amour et notre envie de fonder une famille. Nous nommions même nos futurs enfants en espérant de devenir des parents modèles. Hélas je me trouvais avec l’homme qui m’avait arraché mon bonheur et avec lui notre espoir de fonder une grande et heureuse famille. Mais aussi celui de plusieurs personnes.

« Pourquoi as-tu brisé ton silence, ma douce ? me demanda soudainement Joseph brisant la sérénité durement trouvée.  
— Je voulais que tu continues tes visites, répondais-je avec un demi mensonge.  
— Tu te souviens des nouveau-nées ?  
J’ouvris les yeux me demandant où il voulait en venir. J’osais espérer que Joseph ne désirait pas en avoir avec moi car auquel cas je trahirai la mémoire de Grégory.  
— Hm…oui pourquoi ?  
— Ils seront baptisés ce dimanche et je voulais savoir si tu voulais y assister ?  
— J’en serais ravi mais je suis toujours une pêcheresse et une ennemie du projet.  
— Pour moi tu n’as jamais été une ennemie. Tu as été seulement manipulé par tes soi-disant amis. Tu étais juste un agneau égaré. Mais je t’ai à nouveau retrouvé et nous resterons ensemble.

S’il me proposait de sortir de ce bloc, je n’allais pas refuser. Surtout si cela permettrait d’agrémenter la connaissance de mon environnement et la cartographier. Joseph était heureux et aveuglé par son amour, je pouvais donc en profiter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion musicale particulière: River - Ibeyi. Elle représente bien le Baptême selon Eden's Gate.

J’étais toujours endormi lorsqu’une voix suivit d’une secousse me réveilla. À ma grande surprise je vis le visage d’un Joseph de bonne humeur et excité. Il m’embrassa le front, souriant et me demandant de sortir du lit. Le fameux jour de ma sortie était enfin arrivé. Mon esprit était fin prête à recueillir quelques informations sur les lieux. J’étais à la fois excitée et circonspect, ma duperie ne devait éveiller aucun soupçon. Joseph n’était pas venu les mains vides. Il voulait que sa petite Joy soit parfaite en l’habillant d’une robe blanche. Cette même robe que j’avais porté lors de mon baptême, elle était à nouveau devant mes yeux. Le souvenir de ce baptême à la rivière me faisait frémir d’horreur. Il avait marqué le début de ma confession avec John et mon tatouage. Joseph croyait me faire plaisir en me donnant cette robe mais cela m’apportait que du dégoût. Une fois enfilée, Joseph me fit tournoyer sur moi-même en observant les ondulations du mouvement au tissus léger. « Tu es parfaite, déclara-t-il avec fierté ».

Deux Archanges nous accompagnaient jusqu’à la sortie du bloc C. Pour eux cette porte était banale mais pour moi elle renfermait l’inconnu. Alors que je me retournai en jetant un œil vers l’endroit familier, je vis un écriteau rouge à côté de l’épaisse porte « Bloc C : Caecus ». D’après ce que je savais Caecusien ou Caecusienne étaient proférées comme insulte par les Archanges. « Que veut dire Caecus, Père ? demandai-je à Joseph. Il interrompit sa marche, il semblait réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles.  
— Caecus signifie aveugle. Les autres et toi avez été privé de la lumière de ma parole. Mais j’ai de l’espoir pour que vous retrouviez la raison.  
Il posa sa main sur mon dos pour me conduire avec son sourire confiant.  
— Tu es sur la voie, je t’aiderai à y rester, promit-il.

Les deux Archanges ont laissé place à deux élus aussi appelé les Séraphins du Père. Ils étaient mieux armés et mieux entraînés. Ils portaient des treillis de couleur blanche avec une bande doré sur les côtés. Ils étaient la garde rapprochée du Père et de ses Frères.

Nous sommes arrivés à un carrefour, en face se trouvait une grande portée pressurisée noire intitulé le Bloc Noir. Joseph m’a dit que ses frères, ses plus proches élus et lui-même y vivaient. Il a rajouté que lorsque je sortirais, j’irai vivre à leurs côtés. Avoir un accès au centre de commandant n’était pas négligeable. Sur notre gauche se trouvait le Bloc A soit le Bloc des Archanges. Une sorte d’arsenal — tout le stock d’armes, de munitions et d’explosifs — et une place forte hautement sécurisée. Cela en faisait une cible prioritaire si nous voulions paralyser nos ennemis. Mais il sera difficile d’y entrer, peut-être devrions nous avoir des sympathisants infiltrés ? ou trouver une autre solution, notai-je dans un coin de mon esprit. J’essayais au maximum de mes capacités à retenir notre trajet mais ce bunker était un vrai labyrinthe.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bloc B alias le bloc des Béatifier ou le chœur des puissances. Ce bloc est dirigé par John, cet endroit est consacré aux enfants du Père qui ne sont pas voué à devenir des soldats. La cérémonie des baptêmes avait lieu dans une excellente réplique de l’église d’Eden’s Gate sur l’île de Joseph. Où chaque sermon était filmé et était retransmis aux autres blocs. La réplique était immense par rapport à l’originale, elle était plus lumineuse et plus accueillante. Derrière l’autel au centre sur le mur se trouvait des gravures bibliques tiré de l’Apocalypse de Jean.

Une gravure attira mon attention, il s’agissait d’un dragon à sept têtes et dix cornes dont elles possédaient une couronne sur chacune. Cette créature guettait ou gardait une femme allongée avec le ventre rond. Mes connaissances religieuses étant limité je n’assimilais pas sa signification. L’église se remplissait de fidèles lorsque nous sommes entrés. Malgré l’immensité de la salle, beaucoup de fidèles avaient dû rester debout au fond par le manque de banc. Néanmoins, une place m’avait été réservé par la prévoyance de Joseph, au premier rang à droite de l’allée. J’étais assise entre Jacob et un séraphin. Ma présence avait suscité beaucoup de chuchotement et de surprise parmi la foule. Je restais snob face à eux, à quoi bon de leurs prêter une quelconque attention.

Quant à Joseph, il se plaça derrière l’autel pour présider la cérémonie. Il leva les bras an l’air en fermant les yeux, peut-être rentrait-il en transe ? pensai-je avec moquerie. Il commença son office habituel dans un silence monastique. John le baptiste était posté derrière celui-ci, nos regards se sont croisés. Il souriait de contentement dans une sorte de « j’avais raison, tu es revenue ». Au risque de manifester un quelconque emportement impulsif, je décidai d’orienter ma concentration sur la voix forte et distincte du Père.

La cérémonie se termina après deux longues heures, après qu’une partie des ouailles partent vaquer à leurs occupations. Trois couples se sont approchés de l’autel avec leurs bébés dans les bras. Parmi eux les ryes et leur fille, âgée de quelques semaines, que je reconnu aussitôt en dépit de leurs traits fatigués et la barbe plus longue de Nick. Deux heures semblaient interminables pour les bébés qui les montrèrent par des crises de colère. Je me suis rendu compte que malgré l’effondrement et la victoire d’une secte dictatoriale ; la vie suivait son cours. Si cette catastrophe n’avait jamais commencé, j’aurais pu avec Grégory et notre premier enfant demander au pasteur Jérôme de le baptisé. Mais il me faut arrêter de penser à ce que ma vie aurait pu être. Seul le présent et l’avenir de mes amies comptaient maintenant.

À ma grande surprise le baptême n’avait pas lieu au même endroit. Mais dans une grande pièce sur la droite du transept (situé entre la nef et le chœur d’une église). En rentrant à l’intérieure, je restais bouche bée. Un énorme bassin de la taille d’une demi piscine municipale était creusé dans le sol. John, qui avait pris la tête de notre cortège, fut le premier à entrer dans l’eau. bien que l’eau mouillât la partie inferieur de son corps, il tenait absolument à garder sa chemise bleue au sec en relevant les manches jusqu’aux coudes. Il tendit les bras au premier couple et leur petit garçon. Joseph, les autres couples et moi restions à l’abord. De son côté, Jacob restait en retrait à l’entré en observant la scène avec soin.

Évidemment, l’immersion du bébé n’était pas total juste assez d’eau pour mouiller la tête. Joseph se pencha en me chuchotant à l’oreille : « les nouveau-nées n’auront pas de confession à formuler car ils n’ont pas été corrompu par l’ancien monde. Bien sûr, s’ils ne commettent aucun péché ».

Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être dressé puisqu’ils ne connaîtront que la vision du Père. Après tout on ne convoite pas ce que l’on ne connait pas, me dis-je. L’explication de Joseph visait à me rassurer et à reconsidérer la secte comme bienveillante. Tel un travail à la chaine, les baptêmes se succédèrent. John avait répété le même discours pour chacun d’eux. Lorsqu’il finit, j’anticipais ma sortie lorsque Joseph agrippa ma main avec un sourire dont lui seul connaissait la raison. « Il ne reste plus que toi, déclara-t-il.  
— Pour ? demandai-je sans réfléchir.  
— Pour ton baptême, répond-t-il comme si c’était une évidence.

Il m’entraîna avec lui — et j’étais bien obligé de me laisser faire — dans le bassin. Mes jambes gelaient au contact de l’eau. J’étais maintenant coincée entre lui et John. Les couples nous regardèrent sauf les Ryes qui avaient évités tout contact avec moi. La honte les avait brisées certainement. Même si je comprenais qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le choix que de se ranger au côté d’Eden’s Gate ; j’avais espéré une résistance de leurs parts. « Joy malgré ton Relaps (= un adepte retombé dans l’hérésie) te voilà à nouveau devant nous, commença John en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, qui ne me réchauffèrent guère puisqu’elles étaient aussi glacées que les miennes. Ton baptême symbolise ta nouvelle naissance dans une vie nouvelle et éternelle. L’eau te purifiera du péché et tu deviendras alors enfant de Dieu. Dieu a donné sa parole au Père Joseph Seed, l’acceptes-tu comme ton Père et ton sauveur ?  
— Oui, je l’accepte.

Chaque mot venant de ma bouche était de l’acide et me dégoutait. Mais c’était nécessaire, me répétai-je.

John lâcha mes mains de sa prise avec un grand sourire au mot qu’il convoitait d’entendre de la bouche de chaque personne. Le « Oui » n’était pas qu’un simple mot mais un acte de soumission et renoncer ouvertement à toute résistance. Par ce mot, j’assurais à John et autre leur total autorité sur moi. Pour le symbole de la résistance que j’incarnai, je servais d’exemple à suivre. Je sentis les bras de Joseph m’envelopper et me basculer encore vers l’eau. Tout comme à mon premier baptême, je pris une énorme inspiration et je restais ainsi jusqu’à ce que Joseph décide de m’en sortir.

∞

J’ouvris les yeux avec la même intensité d’inspiration. J’étais allongée sur un lit de verdure. Le chant des colibris en fond sonore m’accueillait sous une lumière éclatante. Alors que je me redressai, je me suis aperçu que je portais toujours ma robe. Je regardai autour de moi m’enivrant de la sérénité qu’y régnait. C’était un rêve, le paradis tel que je l’imaginais depuis mon enfance. Une vaste plaine entourée d’une forêt luxuriante. Un ruisseau le traversait en apportant une pointe de beauté à ce divin décor. Le bruit de l’eau s’accordait parfaitement avec le chant des petits volatiles.

J’aurais pu reconnaître des similitudes avec le paradis induit par la Grâce. Mais je me sentais maître de mes émotions. « Te voilà de retour, mon amour, dit une voix que je pourrais distinguer d’entre mille ».

Grégory faisait partie de mon paradis. Je me précipitai vers lui l’enlaçant fortement comme pour m’accrocher à la vie. Le contact physique était bien réel, il n’était pas un fantôme ou une illusion de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Dieu me laissait le revoir.  
— Grégory, mon chéri, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que Faith t’a fait. J’aurais dû être honnête sur mon passé. Peux-tu me pardonner ? pleurai-je à son épaule.  
Il mit ses mains à mes joues en m’offrant le plus délicieux des baisers.  
— Peu importe ton nom, tu resteras toujours la femme que j’ai aimé. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement mon amour, jolie cœur.  
— Quel est cet endroit ? demandai-je.  
— Aucune idée  
— Le paradis ?  
— Si tu veux qu’il le soit alors il l’est, répondit-il avec le même sourire qui m’avait charmé lors de notre première rencontre.

Je ne dis rien me contentant juste de rendre son sourire. Je voulais profiter de chaque minute de sa présence et lui poser d’innombrables questions gâcheraient ce temps si précieux. Nous restâmes allongés sur l’herbe en se lovant l’un et l’autre tout en se délectant de cette atmosphère chaleureuse.  
— Mon amour tu pleures, pourquoi ces larmes ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.  
— Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, implorai-je de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Une boule se formait à travers ma gorge m’empêchant de respirer calmement. Les larmes se déversaient alors que je cédai à l’évidence. Je n’étais pas dupe, notre temps était compté car toute bonne chose a une fin.  
— Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur. Il est temps que tu me laisse partir et que tu avances.  
— Non, je ne veux pas t’oublier, sanglotai-je.  
— Me laisser partir ne signifie pas m’oublier.  
— Il n’est pas encore temps  
— Qui peut le décider ? dit-il avec un clin d’œil

« Moi bien sûr mais réussirai-je ? »

— Sache que même si je suis invisible à tes yeux, je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je reste dans ton cœur comme tu restes dans le mien. Je t’aime jolie cœur !  
Il m’embrassa avec passion pour donner vie à ses mots et concluant ce moment privilégié. Ce paradis, unique, était le théâtre d’une tragédie à la Shakespeare. J’ai eu la chance de le revoir même si cela était pour nos adieux.

∞

Lorsque je sortis de l’eau et ouvrit mes yeux dans le monde réel, mes poumons brulaient par le manque d’air. Combien de temps étais-je restée sous l’eau ? À la vue de John et de Joseph, un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Ce sourire incontrôlé leurs suscitait des questions que je ne leurs partagerai pas. Voir Grégory m’a permis d’accepter sa mort. Je le reverrai un jour, ce n’était pas un adieu mais un aurevoir. Repose en paix, mon chéri, lui souhaitai-je silencieusement. Nous nous retrouverons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion Musicale: Trouble - Cage the Elephant.  
> Enjoy :)

Au bout de quelques semaines, je réussi enfin à dévisser ce maudit cadran électrique. Le travail chronophage avait porté ses fruits. Maintenant, il me restait plus qu’arracher les fils pour créer un court-circuit. Mais je n’étais pas encore prête à m’enfuir ou créer une émeute. D’abord je devais préparer le terrain et faire sortir les autres. J’offris la fourchette limée à Mary Mai. Ainsi elle la fera passer à son tour aux autres afin qu’ils puissent ouvrir leur propre cadran. Je rêvais déjà de sortir du bloc et prendre le contrôle du bunker. Voir le visage offensé et humilié de Joseph n’a pas de prix ; lorsqu’il comprendra que je ne suis pas si fragile, ma vengeance sera complète. Pour le moment Mary Mai doit attendre mon signal pour commencer.

Le plan aurait dû se dérouler sans encombre mais le destin me jouait encore un tour.

Joseph croyait que mon prétendu baptême prouvait le revirement de mes sentiments pour sa famille. Il a décidé de me faire sortir définitivement du bloc pour vivre à ses côtés dans le Bloc Noir. Cela me contrariait à moitié car tous mes efforts étaient vains mais me trouver aux coulisses des opérations de cette secte était inespéré. Joseph devait avoir une confiance en lui démesuré pour me laisser parmi les têtes pensantes du projet. La grande salle de contrôle du bunker s’y trouvait. Elle contrôlait les portes automatiques, les caméras, les filtres d’air et d’eau. Bien que la confiance de Joseph me fût acquise ce n’était pas le cas de Jacob. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, Jacob obstruait celle-ci avec son imposante corpulence.  
— Tu lui permets de sortir de ce bloc sans mon approbation, Joe, tonna-t-il. Elle doit suivre le processus de sortie et respecter ma décision.  
Le regard de Jacob se posa sur moi avec condescendance.  
— Et je ne pense pas qu’elle soit prête à sortir, ajouta-t-il les bras croisés.  
Je pouvais voir encore la rivalité entre les deux frères. Joseph respectait son aîné mais le connaissant, il ne laissera pas Jacob dicter sa loi. Le hiérarchie d’Eden’s Gate jouait en la faveur de Joseph pour mon plus grand bien.  
— Et tu dois respecter ma volonté Jacob, dit-il sèchement.

L’atmosphère était palpable car Jacob détestait être rabaissé par son petit frère en public et surtout devant moi. Jacob n’était pas présomptueux mais exigeait un minimum de respect.  
— Elle est désormais l’une des nôtres, se justifia Joseph.  
— Comme la dernière fois. Malgré ce joli minois candide, elle reste fourbe. Méfie-toi d’elle pour ton bien, mon frère. Ne lui accorde pas trop d’importance.  
— J’ai confiance, elle est suffisamment restée enfermé pour ses erreurs.

Jacob ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa détermination, conséquemment à contrecœur qu’il nous laissa passer. Néanmoins ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à Joseph, il m’agrippa le bras en serrant la prise comme un étau pour obtenir mon attention et mon gémissement de douleur.  
— À la première incartade tu retourneras directement ici, c’est clair ? menaça-t-il dangereusement.

Joseph semblant exaspéré par son comportement, m’entraînait loin de son regard.

Nous sommes arrivés au fameux Bloc Noir. L’intérieur était légèrement plus somptueux et spacieux. John nous a accueilli devant ma supposé chambre avec un grand sourire. Apparemment ils avaient tout préparé pour mon installation. Ma chambre était à l’origine destinée à leur messagère manquante et défunt, Faith. Maintenant elle appartenait à son assassin, c’était assez sordide, pensai-je.

Le confort de cette chambre n’avait pas d’égal à ma cellule. Le matelas du lit double, situé dans un coin de la pièce, était plus épais. La literie semblait plus soyeuse et chaude. Le symbole d’Eden’s Gate et des portraits du père ornaient la grande pièce. La décoration se voulait plus pertinente pour une personne vraiment affiliée, comme Faith, au Projet. Malgré tout, cela ne pouvait pas gâcher l’aspect confortable de mon espace privé.

Joseph allait poursuivre la visite au reste du bloc mais il était appelé ailleurs permettant à John de le remplacer. L’opinion de John sur ma sortie rejoignait celui de Joseph. John préférait Joseph à Jacob. Pour lui, Joseph n’était pas simplement son frère mais un modèle à suivre. Je supposais que l’énorme écart d’âge entre John et Jacob suscitait la dissemblance dans leur relation. En réalité leurs personnalités s’opposaient car John était puéril et impétueux et Jacob calme et sérieux. Même s’il semblait aimable envers moi, je gardais en tête son sadisme manifesté par le passé.

La visite continua dans le bloc B, John me disait que je pouvais y accéder comme bon me semblait pour rencontrer les autres membres. Lors des célébrations des baptêmes, j’avais aperçu uniquement le secteur lié aux processions et aux offices religieux. John me montra les pièces à vivre, une salle dédiée aux divertissement identique à la nôtre excepté une télévision et un lecteur DVD en ajout. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la cantine, l’endroit où Casey cuisinait d’après le spot de propagande.

Sans étonnement, j’aperçus depuis plusieurs mois mon ami, mon collègue et mon frère d’arme. Instinctivement, j’ai accouru vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras sans me soucier de la présence de John. Nos retrouvailles faisaient resurgir quelque émotion de nostalgie. Le jour de ma capture et de l’effondrement, la résistance et moi avions prévu de le libéré au Ranch des Seed. Or son sauvetage était un piège, orchestré en partie par l’homme qui se trouvait derrière moi afin de me ramener dans les bras du Père. John restait silencieux en nous examinant tel un aigle pour sa proie. Je murmurai à son oreille des « je suis contente de te retrouver » et « tu m’as manqué ». L’observateur ayant suffisamment attendu, s’approcha à mes côtés. Il s’apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu’un Archange l’interrompit. Scotty avait fini de remplacer Phil et se retrouvait maintenant dans ce bloc, cela rendrait mon quotidien moins supportable.  
— Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda John avec un ton sévère puisqu’il l’avait interrompu.

Scotty remarquait bien son irritation alors il essaya d’être bref et resta indifférent à notre présence.  
— Monsieur, l’homme charger de vérifier l’inventaire du cellier nous a signaler des vivres manquants. Il s’agit surement des Bratwaises.

Le visage de John se resserra au nom, j’ignorais qui était les Bratwaises mais je conclus vite qu’ils étaient un problème et un danger pour le Projet. Il semblerait que la secte dominante n’avait pas totalement conquis les cœurs et les esprits puisqu’un groupe de personne résistait toujours. Ils me prouvaient que Joseph m’avait menti sur l’harmonie du « vivre ensemble » au sein du bunker.  
— La sécurité doit être renforcée devant le cellier, ordonna John.  
Puis il se retourna vers moi.  
— Retrouveras-tu le chemin jusqu’à tes quartiers si je te laisse avec le cuisto. 

Je lui donnai un hochement de tête avant qu’il parte. L’absence de John était plus que souhaité, il me permit de me sentir détendu et seule pour converser avec mon ami.  
— Qui sont les Bratwaises ? questionnai-je  
— C’est un groupe de réfractaire, ils ne vivent pas dans la vision du Père. Ils sont inoffensifs mais ils volent des provisions. Eden’s Gate cherche leur cachette mais sans succès.  
— S’ils sont inoffensifs, pourquoi Eden’s Gate renforce la sécurité ?  
— Eden’s Gate pense qu’ils préparent une insurrection. Comme tu peux le constater la résistance perdure malgré la propagande.  
— Je veux en être, déclarai-je avec aplomb. Si les Bratwaises se préparent à renverser l’autorité de Joseph, je veux y jouer un rôle.

Casey sans dire un mot continua comme si de rien n’était. Je n’étais pas seul à vouloir faire disparaître cette secte et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Casey raconta son histoire après l’explosion, en réalité il se trouvait déjà dans le bunker. Il avait expié ses péchés et accueilli la parole du Père. Quant à moi, je lui fis part de l’état de Mary Mai et nos anciens camarades. L’après-midi se terminait avec des anecdotes et une invitation à retrouver mon ancien travail à ses côtés.

Lors du repas avec Joseph et ses frères, je me sentais revigoré par Casey que j’oubliais avec qui je mangeais. La famille Seed et moi mangions à l’écart des autres membres comme des VIPs dans une salle à manger située dans le même bloc où nous dormions. Même si Joseph aimait ses enfants, il voulait partager intimement les repas avec sa famille de sang. Quand bien même le contenu de mon assiette n’avait pas changé d’un bloc à l’autre, la quantité s’était améliorée. Je restais concentré sur celle-ci sans me mêler de la conversation de la tablée. Joseph semblait être gêner de mon exclusion, se décida à m’inviter dans la conversation.  
— Ta première journée de liberté, c’est bien passé mon enfant ? commença-t-il.

Liberté ? je suis enfermé dans un bunker avec toi et ta famille, me dis-je. Avant que je puisse lui répondre John s’empressa de prendre la parole.

— La visite lui a permis de retrouver un vieil ami, claironna-t-il.  
— Ah… Qui était-ce ? demanda Joseph avec beaucoup d’attention.  
— Le chef Casey, je travaillais avec lui au Spread Eagle avant, répondis-je timidement.  
— Et un sympathisant de la résistance…, se pressa Jacob d’en informer son frère.  
— Un Ex-sympathisant, coupa John. Il a expié et a rejoint le Projet.  
Jacob tourna son regard vers moi avec un sourire narquois.  
— Tu ne chômes pas ! Le premier jour et tu prends déjà contact avec ton frère d’arme, continua Jacob en ignorant délibérément la contestation de son petit frère.  
— Jacob ! hurla Joseph avant que je puisse répondre ardemment à ses insinuations.

À partir de là, j’ai été témoin du premier courroux de Joseph. Une démonstration de force faisait rage au sien de la pièce. Non seulement il avait perdu sang-froid mais dirigeait sa fureur vers son grand frère pour défendre une étrangère.

Après quoi, les deux frères se sont levés faisant face à face. Ils se disputèrent sauvagement, nous laissant John et moi spectateur pour cette scène de ménage. Des critiques se mêlant avec des représailles ; ils s’agrémentaient par des gestes agressifs comme le maintien du col de Joseph par la main de son antagoniste. Au fond de moi, je m’amusais de la situation, ils étaient des enfants se disputant pour un jouet. En revanche ce jouet : c’était moi. Aucun deux ne voulaient céder du terrain à l’autre. Au bout de très longues minutes, Jacob décida de quitter la pièce jugeant Joseph trop étroit d’esprit pour comprendre. De son côté, Joseph reprit son calme et sa place initiale. Il semblait désarçonné voir accabler par l’intensité de l’échange. Je m’attendais à ce que John le réconfort mais il n’en fit rien.  
— Je suis désolé que tu ais été témoin de ça, mon enfant, s’excusa-t-il en désignant la porte par laquelle il était sortie. Jacob a toujours été provocateur et suspicieux mais ça lui passera, s’adressa Joseph plus pour lui-même. Continue mon enfant. Qu’as-tu fait ensuite ?

Après ce qu’il venait d’arrivée, je n’avais aucune envie de raconter ma journée qui avait abouti à cette prise de bec. Néanmoins pour le plaisir de changer ses pensées sur l’attitude de Jacob, je poursuivais craintivement mon rapport.  
— Nous avons discuté, il m’a proposé de redevenir commis de cuisine, dis-je en regardant attentivement les traits attristés et fatigués de son visage.  
— Qu’as-tu répondu ?  
— Que je voulais bien. Mais avant je voulais obtenir ton consentement, déclarai-je hésitante.  
— Je ne te cacherais pas ma réticence, mais si tu le désir alors soit.

Sa réponse m’émerveilla, je lui adressai un grand sourire en le remerciant vivement pour sa confiance. Dans un élan d’excitation sur ma chaise, je me suis levé et accouru vers lui pour l’enlacer. Il m’entourait dans ses bras après s’être remis de la surprise pour mon ardeur. Nous finissions de dîner avec calme et des sourires complices au coins de nos lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

C’était la première fois depuis ma captivité que je me réveillais avec la motivation. J’allais reprendre mon ancien travail ; j’adorais la cuisine et surtout cuisiner avec un vrai Cordon-bleu comme Casey. Il excellait dans la préparation du caviar de cowboy qui était des testicules de taureaux. Il était mon professeur, m’apprenant toute les astuces et les technicités de l’art culinaire. Grâce à lui j’avais pu, à l’époque, séduire les papilles de mon bien-aimé Grégory avec un bavarois Poire-Chocolat. Ce dessert était devenu son préféré, la légèreté et la fraîcheur de la poire de cet entremet avait conquis son cœur.  
Il était huit heures quand je suis arrivée à la cuisine. Il m’enlaça pour le bonjour puis il m’expliqua le fonctionnement des repas. Il y a en tout six services à assurer par jour, soit trois services par repas, ce faisait d’énorme quantité à cuisiner. Ainsi, tout le monde mangeait. Dans un premier temps, mon travail commençait par l’épluchage des pommes de terre. Pour cela, il fallait me rendre dans le cellier prisé des Bratwaises, pour en prendre deux sacs. Casey me donna la clé qu’il possédait toujours sur lui.

Le cellier se trouvait au bout du couloir en sortant par la droite de la cuisine. Suite à l’ordre de John, il y avait deux gardes postés avec leur supérieur, Scotty. Je me sentis mal à l’aise de devoir demander le passage à cet homme méprisable. D’un pas lent, j’avançais vers eux.

— Tiens la Caecusienne, c’est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en me prenant de haut.  
— J’ai besoin d’entrer pour chercher deux sacs de pommes de terre et de la viande, répondis-je calmement.  
— Tu parles désormais… tu n’es plus muette, ricana-t-il. Tu peux rentrer.

Il fit signe aux gardes de me laisser passer. Il me suivit à l’intérieur, mon stress se déclencha car je pouvais sentir ses yeux sévères parcourir mon corps.  
— Tu dois te sentir spéciale, voir même intouchable, dit-il soudainement provocant une légère contraction dans mon ventre.  
— Pardon ?  
— Tu as pu sortir du bloc C grâce à la bonté de notre Père. Tu as beaucoup de chance ou beaucoup d’influence, insinua-t-il.  
— Je n’ai rien fait pour le manipuler, mentais-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m’accuse d’une telle chose. Nous nous connaissions. Tu sais qui je suis vraiment, même si tu as préféré m’oublier.  
— Joy : la pauvre victime, je te connais assez pour y voir une hypocrite.  
— Je ne suis pas une hypocrite ! criai-je.  
— Tu m’as abandonné alors que l’on s’est fait la promesse de rester ensemble, l’as-tu oubliée !? apparemment oui. Je ne t’ai jamais oublié. Mais tu l’as fait en couchant avec un connard de rebelle, Grégo…

La gifle est partie sans que je puisse l’arrêter sous l’impulsion d’une colère grossissante. J’avais la rage, comment osait-il insulter l’homme que j’aimais. Scotty avait désormais une joue rougie, l’intensité de ma claque avait dû être proportionnelle à ma colère.

D’un coup, il prit mon bras et me traîna sans ménagement à travers le bunker. En vérité, je m’attendais à ce qu’il réponde par la violence. Au lieu de cela, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bloc Noir et plus précisément vers John. C’était logique puisque John avait le bloc B à sa charge, de ce fait, il était son supérieur le plus haut. Il n’était pas seul, à mon soulagement Joseph se trouvait avec lui. Ils discutaient et les interrompre ne joueraient pas en la faveur de Scotty. Notre agitation attira leurs attentions vers nous, étonné d’assister à cette brutalité de la part d’un Archange.

— Que se passe-t-il, Scotty ? demanda John semblant contrarié.  
— Monsieur, cette femme a porté la main sur moi. Je demande une directive pour sa punition.

Joseph me regarda, paraissant sceptique au début. Malheureusement mon visage reflétait ma culpabilité en baissant les yeux honteusement.  
— Que s’est-il passé, Joy ?  
— Père, elle m’a giflé, intervint la victime.  
— Je veux entendre sa version, mon enfant. Il devait y avoir une raison.  
— Il a insulté Grégory de connard ! criai-je. Je ne regrette pas mon geste.

J’essayais vainement de m’extraire de sa prise sur mon bras hélas sans succès.  
— Est-ce vrai, Scotty ? reprit John. Répondez !  
— Oui monsieur. C’est la vérité, avoua-t-il.  
— Alors l’affaire est close, laisse-la partir. Vous êtes tous les deux en tort, déclara Joseph.  
— Mais Père, elle m’a giflé. Un acte agressif envers un Archange doit-être puni, argumenta-t-il.  
— Et elle le sera en temps voulu mais pour le moment relâche-la, ordonna Joseph agacé d’être contesté continuellement.

Scotty partit vexer en me lançant un regard noir. Notre relation ne pouvait qu’empirer désormais. Joseph le regarda partir et demanda à John de nous laisser seul. Le silence entre nous était pesant, je m’autorisais donc à le rompre pour en finir.  
— Merci, Père.  
— Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sortir d’affaire lors de tes caprices, me réprimanda-t-il.  
— Mais…  
— Tu dois oublier ton passé ! Grégory est mort, tourne la page ! me coupa-t-il. Tu seras puni en conséquence de ton indiscipline. Tu m’as déçu, Joy.  
— Je suis désolé Père, pleurai-je.

J’étais comme un enfant grondé par ses parents et c’était dur à supporter. Joseph était mon soutient face aux loups pour lequel je m’efforçais d’entretenir sa confiance envers moi. Aujourd’hui, mes efforts menaçaient de disparaître à cause de mon impulsivité. Je devrais me montrer plus prudente à l’avenir mais maintenant je devais subir les conséquences de mon acte. Il était normal pour lui de me punir pour garantir aux autres son impartialité. Quel que soit la punition, je resterai décente.

— Quel sera ma punition, Père ?  
— Tu présenteras tes excuses à Scotty et tu m’accompagneras demain pour te confesser.  
— Bien, acceptai-je.

Le lendemain, j’avais présenté mes excuses à Scotty sur ordre de Joseph. Il avait assisté à ce ridicule spectacle de soumission. Scotty n’avait pas caché son sourire moqueur et fier quand il a senti la honte sur mon visage.

Plus tard comme le Père l’avait exigé, je me commençai ma confession. Dans ma chambre où nous étions assis côte-à-côte sur le lit, je pris un moment pour réfléchir à mes mots. Je lui ai dit que Scotty et moi avions eu une relation lorsque je m’entraînais et qu’après ma fugue, il avait entretenu une rancune sévère. Joseph était compréhensif, il n’a émis aucun commentaire. Il était simplement dérangé que la rancœur de Scotty avait dépassé les limites. Un Archange ne doit pas exprimer des émotions nocives pour son âme comme l’a été l’orgueil pour Lucifer. Suite à cela, j’ai pu rejoindre Casey pour commencer ma journée.

La fin de la matinée était assez énergisante car nous avons reçu la visite de Kim Rye. Elle demandait du lait en poudre pour la petite Grace. Kim et Nick Rye l’avaient nommé ainsi en hommage à Grace Armstrong. Elle était le meilleur tireur d’élite du comté et avait obtenu un prix en 2014. Elle s’était battue à nos côtés contre Eden’s Gate, un vrai modèle de courage. Malheureusement, elle est décédée lorsque nous étions piégés au Ranch des Seed. Eden’s Gate la jugeait trop dangereuse et indomptable pour vivre dans le bunker. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait été très utile pour mes camarades et moi-même.

La visite imprévue de Kim m’a permis de connaître les détails sur l’accouchement. Une semaine après l’effondrement, Kim avait perdu les eaux et avait été prise en charge par Feeney secondé par ses deux infirmières. Tout s’était bien passé, la petite Grace était en bonne santé. Joseph avait félicité le couple chaleureusement. Après la naissance de leur fille, John voulait en faire une effigie du projet. Grace était utilisée comme un moyen de pression afin d’obliger ses parents à coopérer notamment pour le spot de propagande et leur soutien au projet. Voici le quotidien de la famille Rye : un stress et une peur perpétuelle. J’offrais à Kim mes maigres encouragements et de réconforts. Ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras et qu’un jour justice serait rendu.

À la fin du dernier service du midi, Casey prit les restes dans un carton et des sacs en plastiques. D’un air suspicieux, je le regardais faire. En remarquant mon regard, il s’avança vers moi en vérifiant s’il n’y avait personne aux alentour : « Peux-tu garder un secret ? je hochai la tête intéressée. Le vol du cellier, c’était moi. Je nourris les Bratwaises ».

Pour moi, ce n’était pas une surprise venant de lui. Finalement, Casey ne s’est jamais voué vaincu. Il continuait à résister malgré l’image de réhabilitation qu’il arborait en public. Il me proposa de l’accompagner à la cachette de ces mystérieux réfractaires.

L’emplacement de leur cachette était judicieux. Elle était adjacente à la salle des machines. Le seul accès était par une trappe au mur, assez discrète, caché grâce à une palette en bois. Nous traversions le petit tunnel assez étroit pour donner à quiconque une claustrophobie. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à son extrémité, une batte de baseball s’agita devant mon nez. « Qui est-ce Casey ? Tu as remmené une étrangère ? s’empressa cette jeune inconnue.

— Calme-toi c’est Joy, elle était le chef de la résistance, justifia Casey. Je te présente Amy. Tu peux lui faire confiance, s’adressa-t-il à moi avec un sourire réconfortant.

Amy était une adolescente, Eden’s Gate l’avait capturé le premier jour de la Récolte avec ses parents, m’expliqua Casey. Elle est devenue assez sauvage à cause de la brutalité de John envers ses parents. Casey me partagea qu’il les avait torturés devant elle jusqu’à leurs morts.

Amy prit la charge de me présenter le reste du groupe des Bratwaises. Parmi eux, il y avait un informaticien, Troy qui aimait s’appeler TroyanHorse. Il était assez mignon, il détruisait le stéréotype du Nerd boutonneux et casanier. Certes il restait devant un ordinateur, mais il avait adoré faire (quand il était encore possible) des balades avec sa sœur cadette Amy au parc des Whitetail.

Une autre personne attira mon attention, elle se présentait comme leur chef. Je n’aurais jamais pensé revoir ce garçon, plusieurs années s’étaient écoulées depuis notre dernier échange chez lui. Oliver que je surnommais Casper était parmi nous. Incroyable. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle mais quelque teinte rosée s’était formée après notre accolade. J’en avais les larmes aux yeux, Amy et les autres nous regardaient sans comprendre ce que nous partagions silencieusement.

Casper et moi laissions les autres vaquer à leurs occupations pendant que nous rattrapions le temps perdu. Installé sur l’un des quatre canapés de la pièce à vivre, il me raconta ses mésaventures avec la secte. Tout comme Amy et Troy, il avait été capturé la première semaine de la Récolte. Il avait dû confesser à John ses péchés comme les autres et moi. Contrairement à nous, sa confession avait été longue et douloureuse. Des scarifications recouvraient son dos, laissé par le chat à neuf queues. Le fouet de John n’avait laissé aucune parcelle de peau intacte, les coups devaient être non seulement nombreux mais aussi très rude. Il avait déchiré la chaire de son dos offrants une couleur de peau nuance de rouge et zébré. Certaines cicatrices n’étaient pas encore totalement guéries, elles devaient être désinfectées. Un certain Aaron alias Tweak qui s’en occupait.

Tweak était un passionné de chimie. Cette passion pour la science lui venait de son père, Feeney. Il était assez bizarre paraissant toujours absent psychologiquement voir perdu dans ses rêveries. Personne ne semblait comprendre ses incohérences phrastiques et cela l’isolait du groupe.

Je suis rentré au soir dans mes quartiers, Casper et moi avons discuté, en catimini, je lui parlai du plan que j’avais établi au bloc C. Je voulais son soutien pour commencer à préparer les Bratwaises.

Malheureusement, Casper en bon chef sage, exprimait sa réticence à une telle rébellion. J’étais assez déçu puisque les Bratwaises et moi avions un intérêt commun mais cela ne suffisait pas à mon vieil ami. À long terme, je réussirai à le convaincre, il fallait juste que j’y retourne.

J’ouvris la porte de ma chambre, perdue dans mes pensées jusqu’à ce que je remarque Joseph. Il était assis sur mon lit attendant mon retour avec une boîte en carton. Je n’avais aucune envie de le divertir ce soir-là à cause de la fatigue. Tout en me regardant à travers ses lunettes teintées jaune, il me fit signe de m’asseoir à ses côtés.  
— Ma douce, j’ai apporté un cadeau, annonça-t-il en montrant la boîte.

Son sourire ne tarissait pas pendant que je soulevais le couvercle de son cadeau. Et là surprise. Une petite chose fragile et endormie s’étalait à l’intérieur. Son poil marron et blanc était court mais soyeux. Le chiot devait être âgé de quelques semaines car il était minuscule.  
— C’est une femelle, j’ai pensé à te l’offrir pour qu’elle te tienne compagnie, continua-t-il.  
— Elle est magnifique ! Merci Père.

Je posai la boîte délicatement sur le côté pour me permettre d’enlacer Joseph. Il était peut-être un manipulateur mais il était une personne attentionnée que je commençais à apprécier. Sans hésitation et prise d’émotion je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue. Il a dû être aux anges puisque ses joues devinrent rosées avec une grande admiration.

Dans la spirale d’émotion, il rendit mon baiser et pris d’une frénésie il me donna une trainée de baiser qui se terminait à mon cou. Il s’est arrêté lorsqu’il sentit mes muscles se contracter légèrement. Joseph avait perdu le contrôle sur ses sentiments, je le rassurai en lui disant que rien de mal n’avait été fait.  
— Il faut que tu lui trouve un nom, reprit-il en désignant la petite chienne.  
— Pawnee, informai-je.

Désormais, Pawnee et moi resterons ensemble. Joseph m’avait offert une amie à quatre pattes qui j’espérais égaillerai mes journées.


	9. Chapter 9

~POV Jacob~

Depuis que Joseph et moi nous sommes disputés, j’évitais de m’attarder dans le même bloc. Joseph retombait sous le charme de cette manipulatrice. Je m’attendais à aucun soutient de la part de John, puisqu’il le suivrait jusqu’à la lune pour lui plaire. Alors la plupart de mes journées se déroulaient parmi les détenus que je surveillais. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu’ils ne changeront pas d’opinion sur Eden’s Gate. Joseph devait être naïf pour croire que Joy avait changé. D’une certaine manière, j’admirai la jeune femme car elle avait réussi à s’immiscer dans notre famille et à la fragiliser. J’aimais mes frères et c’est pour cette raison que j’interviendrai.

Je passais souvent devant la cellule de Joy en repensant qu’il y a plusieurs mois de cela, elle avait massacré nos frères et sœurs. Elle avait assassiné Faith alors qu’elle avait essayé simplement de la ramener à Joseph. Rachel Jessop n’avait pas été la première à porter le nom de Faith. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle avait été la plus fidèle, elle n’avait éprouvé aucun doute sur nous et notre ambition. En acceptant Joy, Joseph avait par ce fait oublié notre chère Faith. Mon regard s’attardait sur le portrait de mon frère accroché à la demande de ce parasite. Maintenant qu’elle était sortie il n’y avait aucun intérêt à le laisser au mur.

Ainsi, j’ordonnai à Phil de déblayer la pièce, la literie devait être nettoyée et les affaires de Joy retirer pour accueillir de nouveau détenu potentiel. Pendant que les gardes retiraient les draps et la couverture, je décrochai le portrait. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés, lorsque le portrait me révéla de longues traces de griffures assez profonde. Qu’avait-elle fait pour laisser ce genre de traces ? Cette renarde s’était servie du portrait du Père comme cachette. Quel objet avait laissé ces traces ? Pour le savoir, j’exigeai aux gardes une fouille complète et minutieuse même si au fond de moi je doutai qu’ils trouveront quelque chose. Je pourrais obtenir une conversation avec elle mais je devais impérativement retrouver l’objet mystère pour la confronter légitimement. Une accusation sans preuve tangible sera vite repoussée par Joseph.

L’attente ne fût pas longue, en pleine nuit Phil se précipita dans mes quartiers pour m’annoncer une tentative d’insurrection. Cinq Archanges avaient perdu la vie durant l’émeute avant d’être maîtrisé. Tous les insurgés, soit la totalité des détenus du bloc ont été rassemblé à la cantine. Je voyais la déception sur leurs visages. Ces lâches avaient orchestré leur révolte tapit dans l’ombre, la leçon de la dernière avait été inefficace. Maintenant, ils étaient sous les projecteurs à genoux, tête baissée. Les gardes ont enquêté pour comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à ouvrir leurs cellules. Les portes s’étaient ouvertes grâce à un court-circuit du panneau électrique.

La fameuse fourchette a été retrouvé dans la cellule d’une certaine Julie. Le bord du couvert avait été affiné ce qui me rappelait la correspondance avec les traces découvertes plus tôt. J’avais en ma possession non seulement l’objet recherché mais une nouvelle piste pour m’aider à ouvrir les yeux de Joseph sur la vraie nature de sa petite protégée. Cette Julie fut emmenée par les Archanges pour interrogatoire.

~POV Joy~

— Réveille-toi, Joy, dit une douce voix masculine.

Mes yeux ont eu des difficultés à s’habituer à la lumière artificielle. John était penché, sa main sur mon épaule me secouant doucement. Je frottais mes yeux en espérant d’avoir une vision plus nette tout en me redressant. De son côté, John semblait s’être levé depuis longtemps, il avait eu le temps de se bichonner à l’eau de Cologne. Cette odeur entêtante n’était pas un accueil agréable pour se réveiller, mais je gardais ma langue pour ne pas blesser son ego.

— J’ai une surprise pour ta chienne, m’annonça-t-il.   
Sans attendre il me tendit un petit sachet en papier rose. À l’intérieur se trouvait un collier en cuir rouge avec des étoiles blanches tout autour.  
— C’est magnifique… merci beaucoup John, remerciai-je avec un sourire sincère.  
— Comment elle s’appelle ? demanda-t-il. Je voudrai lui graver une médaille.  
— Elle s’appelle Pawnee, répondis-je en mettant le collier à mon compagnon. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y avait des chiens dans le bunker, ajoutai-je.  
— Ce sont des chiens de garde donc ta petite aurait dû être entraîné par Jacob mais Joseph l’a réservé pour toi, argumenta-t-il avec le sourire en s’asseyant à mes côtés au bord du lit. Si tu le souhaite, je peux donner quelques cours de dressage à ta petite.  
— Oui, je veux bien c’est gentil à toi.

Je considérais John comme un monstre et tous les gens partageaient mon opinion. L’image de John et sa réputation semblait être une sorte de protection contre les autres. Ce jour-là, il m’a montré un John attentionné, bienveillant et charmant soit sa véritable personnalité décrite par Joseph. J’ignorais si c’était son véritable ou s’il jouait la comédie mais ce jour-là : il me plaisait.

Nous restions assis sur le lit, j’écoutais avec attention ses conseils de dressage. Pawnee était certes un chiot joueur mais John savait capter son attention par le biais de quelques friandises qu’il avait apporté. Nous commencions ce dressage par l’ordre de s’asseoir. John avait accroché une laisse à son collier en tenant une friandise devant la truffe de ma petite chienne. Il l’a déplacé vers le bas en tirant doucement la laisse vers le haut. Dès que Pawnee se trouvait en position assise, John disait « assis » et lui donnait sa friandise. Les démonstrations de John étaient dignes d’un professionnel, il m’avoua qu’observer Jacob pendant le dressage de ses juges l’avait beaucoup aidé. Nous avons répété les étapes pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, John continuait avec l’ordre de se coucher avant de mettre fin aux leçons. Pawnee avait pris possession de mes quartiers et pour cela John lui avait apporté un coussin qu’il mit à côté de mon lit. Il avait aussi pensé pour la propreté de la pièce d’amener une litière pour chien avec du papier journal. Tout ce temps avec John, m’avait retenu d’assurer mon poste avec Casey. Je laissai donc John et Pawnee ensemble en m’excusant avec politesse.  
— Si tu veux, je peux revenir pour continuer son dressage, dit John avec une lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux.  
— Demain matin. Pawnee semble moins excitée quand elle se réveille, répondis-je avec le sourire.

John avait acquiescé en renvoyant le même sourire. Contrairement à Jacob, il m’avait accepté au sein de la famille. Par le comportement de John, je sus que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Je m’avouais qu’il possédait un physique avantageux pour obtenir n’importe quelle femme. De plus, il était si attachant quand il le voulait. Joseph serait peut-être jaloux de savoir que son frère flirtait avec moi, je riais de cette pensée.

~POV Jacob~

J’avais fini par briser cette Julie qui me révéla à qui appartenait cette fourchette. J’avais envoyé mes hommes pour la chercher et l’amener dans cette salle. Cette pièce était attribuée habituellement à John pour ses confessions et je n’y mettais jamais les pieds. Dans notre famille, chaque membre avait un rôle défini et aucun n’empiétait dans les affaires des autres excepté Joseph.

Aujourd’hui, j’ai pris la liberté de réservé cette salle remplie d’une odeur nauséeuse. Comment John pouvait travailler avec cette odeur de pourriture et de transpiration ? c’était peut-être pour cela qu’il abusait de l’eau de Cologne.  
— Monsieur, appela Phil accompagné de la fille pour attirer mon attention.  
— Installe-la dans ce fauteuil, ordonnai-je en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Ses pieds et ses mains ont été soigneusement ligoté à la chaise, elle me rappelait le Pasteur Jérôme Jeffries. Pauvre homme, Joseph avait décidé de son sort bien avant que John le torture. Il avait été une victime de Joy, il l’avait aidé et Joseph l’avait condamné pour cela.  
La meneuse de cette pitoyable révolte ne soutenait pas mon regard, elle se contentait de fixer les dégâts fait sur Julie. Je me suis tenu donc devant elle pour l’obliger à lever le regard.  
— Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? commençai-je tranquillement par une question rhétorique.  
Elle resta silencieuse se disant sans doute que le silence causerait moins de douleur.  
— Elle t’a balancé, repris-je avec un sourire en désignant la personne derrière moi. Cinq hommes ont été assassiné… je pense savoir qui est le fouteur de trouble responsable.  
Toujours fidèle à son silence, elle ne broncha pas et ma patience commençait à s’effriter.  
— Ce silence ne t’aidera pas Mary. Pendant que tu croupis ici, elle mène la belle vie… j’ai vu les traces qu’elle a fait au mur caché pitoyablement par le portrait du Père.  
— Pourquoi ne l’arrêtes-tu pas si tu le sais, me lança-t-elle.  
— Ton amie à bien mener sa barque en manipulant mon frère. Je préfère l’entendre de ta bouche pour la caméra, elle fera une meilleure preuve, ricanai-je.  
La caméra que j’avais installé filmait depuis que Julie avait reçu un interrogatoire musclé. Elle me permettra d’accentuer mon accusation à Joseph.  
— Je n’ai rien dire ! cracha-t-elle.  
— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, alors.

Je m’approchai d’elle en tirant mon couteau. Je déchirai sa chemise pour exposer sa poitrine. Je commençais alors le travail, en lui donnant quelques petites coupures assez profondes pour lui faire mal. Ses cris de douleur emplissaient la pièce comme les cris des nombreux pêcheurs se confessant à John. Mary était fidèle à Joy mais chaque personne à un seuil de tolérance. Les sanglots remplacèrent les cris de cette truie et elle céda à ma plus grande joie. Les affirmations de Mary sur la trahison et la manipulation de Joy, fera descendre cette garce de son piédestal. Et je n’ai pas été déçus par son amie.

~POV Joy~

« Surprise ! » hurlèrent les Bratwaises lorsque Casey et moi sommes entrés. La musique commençait à jouer, Casey et moi installions la nourriture sur la table basse. Apparemment les Bratwaises et lui avaient organisé cette fête pour moi, une sorte de bienvenue dans la fratrie. Casper était le premier à me soulever dans ses bras et me tournoyer sans que je m’y prépare.  
— Tu es désormais l’une des nôtres, chantonna-t-il. Tu n’es pas déçu ? on a préparé cette fête avec les ressources dont nous disposions.  
— C’est une fête réussie, Casper, mais la musique ne va pas attirer l’attention d’Eden’s Gate ? m’inquiétai-je.  
— Le repère est très bien situé, le bruit des machines masque la cacophonie de cette pièce, heureusement pour nous, ria Casper.

Les Bratwaises avaient installés une table pour jouer au bière-Pong où Amy et Charles Lindsey, le véto, s’affrontaient avec les encouragements de leurs supporters. Pour la première fois, je me sentais bien la fête mais faisait oublier la situation merdique dans laquelle nous étions. C’était une fête normale entre copain et je voulais qu’elle dure indéfiniment.

Alors que nous restions face à face accompagné sur les airs de Town Called Malice de The Jam ; Troy déjà bien éméché s’avança vers nous, titubant avec un sourire ivre au visage.  
— Hé ! Joy, ton père n’a pas travaillé chez Nintendo ? parce que t’es une vraie déesse, ria-t-il en entourant mes épaules de ses bras et chancelant nos deux corps.  
— Ah ! merci, c’est très gentil de ta part, ris-je toute gênée.  
— Troy est le geek de notre groupe, un vrai petit génie de l’informatique.  
— À quoi peut bien servir un informaticien ici, plaisantai-je.  
— Je te demande pardon ! s’indigna-t-il. À ton avis comment les déplacements des Bratwaises se font à l’insu d’Eden’s Gate et reste secrète. Parce que, MOI, TroyanHorse, contrôle les caméras du Bunker, Voilà à quoi je sers !  
— Désolé je ne voulais te blesser m’excusai-je vraiment embarrassée  
— Excuse-le, Troy est un peu susceptible, justifia Casper avec un petit sourire. Et avec l’alcool il devient hypersensible.  
Troy allait le contredire jusqu’à ce que je change de sujet afin d’éviter à Casper et à moi une autre de ses contrariétés.  
— Alors tu peux voir ce qui se passe au bloc C ? questionnai-je  
Si Troy peut contrôler les caméras pour masquer les déplacements des Bratwaises alors pourquoi pas les détenus.  
— Je sais où tu veux en venir mais non, le bloc C a son propre système de surveillance. Le bloc est totalement isolé des autres questions de sécurité. Le seul moyen d’accéder aux caméras serait de s’introduire dans la salle de surveillance d’y déposer un virus concocté par mes soins pour j’y accède.  
— Ça pourrait marcher, m’emportai-je.  
— C’est hors de question ! intervint Casper. C’est trop dangereux tu es sortie de ce bloc tu as eu de la chance. Retournes-y et tu y resteras pour toujours… parce que Jacob ne te loupera pas cette fois et même avec Joseph à tes côtés.

Vu son insistance, je décidai d’abandonner mon idée. D’un côté, il avait raison. Jacob n’a pas supporté ma sortie et y retourner lui fera plaisir. D’un autre côté, je garderai en note cette possibilité dans mon esprit.

« I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be heroes, just for one day »

La chanson emblématique de David Bowie, c’était cette chanson qui m’avait fait découvrir ce chanteur de talent qui a eu la chance de ne pas connaître l’effondrement. Mon vieil ami s’avança me prenant la main pour m’inviter à danser et je lui répondis qu’avec un grand sourire. Casper et moi dansions alors que les Bratwaises un style de danse spécifique alors nous en faisions un slow. Casper plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, quant aux miens elles s’accrochèrent autour de son cou. D’un pas lent, Casper dirigea la danse.

« Tough nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be heroes, forever and ever  
What’d you say ? »

Nous balancions nos corps au rythme de la chanson, nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Un doux échange silencieux tel des amoureux à leur première boom se croyant seul sur cette scène idyllique. Je me sentais si libre que je goûterai au fruit défendu juste pour un jour. Ainsi, nos têtes se sont penchées suivant nos regards sur nos lèvres.

« I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
And the shame, was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, forever and ever  
Then we could be heroes, just for one day. »

Nos langues mimèrent nos corps entrelacés, c’était magique provocant une explosion dans mon cœur euphorique. Un sentiment d’invulnérabilité parcourra mon corps car rien ne nous empêchera d’être ensemble même un temps.

« We’re nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we’re lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day. »

Et je restais, tête posée sur la poitrine de mon cavalier de dance récemment devenu le cavalier de mon cœur. Les battements de nos cœurs accompagnaient en chœur la fin de la chanson. Notre chanson. Le menton de Casper s’était posé sur le dessus de ma tête, tout en chuchotant : je t’aime. Il me berçait dans sa chaleur et c’était magique, incapable d’exprimer des sentiments puissants par d’autres adjectifs.

Il était tard quand la fête se termina, confortablement installé sur le sofa avec Casper à nous bécoter comme des ados. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre mais il le fallait. C’était à contre-cœur que je lui offris le dernier baiser passionné de cette journée. Il m’attrapa la joue en caressant mes pommettes avec ses pouces, il me chuchota à l’oreille : « Rejoins-moi au réfectoire demain soir, j’ai une surprise ». Une surprise ? je supposais quelque chose de romantique venant de Casper. J’avais hâte d’être à demain soir pour le découvrir, espérant de ne pas nous faire pincer. J’acquiesçai avec un sourire coquin, lui disant « à demain soir ».

Alors que Casey et moi retournions à la cantine, nous surprîmes Joseph, hanche gauche appuyée contre le plan de travail, perdu dans ses pensées. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois à notre venu semblant contrarier d’avoir patienté seul et sans doute longtemps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété voyant que je n’étais pas seul. Son regard se posait uniquement sur moi ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.  
— Où étais-tu ? gronda-t-il sèchement.  
N’étant pas habitué à ce ton de coutume si mélodieux et doux me laissa sans voix. J’avais un trou dans ma mémoire me faisant paniquer. Différentes excuses se bousculèrent dans mon esprit.  
— Nous donnions les restes du repas aux chiens, père, intervint Casey venant à mon aide. J’aurai dû la renvoyer mais j’avais besoins de son aide et je n’ai…  
— Shh…, coupa le Père. Joy ne travaillera plus ici de toute façon, annonça-t-il.  
— Pourquoi Père ? m’empressai-je  
Joseph plissait ses yeux vers moi, me faisant comprendre que je n’avais pas mon mot à dire. C’était la volonté du Père et sa volonté faisait loi. Néanmoins, il tenait à justifier sa décision.  
— Tu es souvent absente ces derniers temps. Ta chienne n’a fait qu’aboyer la moitié de la journée, elle est restée seule.  
Il s’élança lentement posant ses mains sur mes épaules, sa tête se pencha d’un côté.  
— Je t’ai offert cette chienne pour qu’elle te tienne compagnie. Il n’y a plus aucune raison pour toi de travailler ici désormais, affirma-t-il déposant un baiser sur mon front.  
Quel stratège ! Par le biais de son cadeau, il réussit à trouver un moyen de m’éloigner de Casey.  
— Oui Père, concédai-je baissant les yeux pour accentuer ma fausse soumission.

Je ne voulais pas qu’il me questionne sur mes absences alors je devais jouer le rôle de parfaite femme soumise même si cela blessait mon orgueil.  
Sans accorder la moindre attention à Casey depuis le début, il m’entraîna dans ma chambre. Comme à ses habitudes, il me fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Il prit ma main droite dans les siennes, sa chaleur irradiait mon membre pris en cage ; il était surpris du contraste.  
— Ma douce Joy… je sais que je dois te paraître dur mais ta place n’est pas aux cuisines, commença-t-il d’un ton tout à fait différent de tout à l’heure.  
— Où est ma place, alors ? ici… dans cette chambre ? réprimai-je.  
— Ta place est à mes côtés au sein de notre famille. Tu dois te mélanger aux autres, pas seulement avec tes vieux amis.  
— J’essayerai Père.  
— Je suis heureux de ta compréhension. Je sais que cela sera difficile mais tu verras tu seras heureuse.

Pour me faire connaître son ravissement, il caressa ma joue en souriant. Puis sans prévenir sous le coup de l’impulsion, il força un baiser à mes lèvres. Son empressement ne me permit pas de réagir à temps, que devais-je faire ? Pour consolider ma petite vengeance, je devais le laisser faire, bien que je trahisse Casper dans la même journée. Mais mon désir de vengeance l’emporta, en fin de compte. Je me dégoutais.

Les bras de Joseph entouraient mon corps pour le rapprocher au sien. Le souvenir de la douceur des lèvres de Casper s’effaçait pour laisser place à la vivacité de celles de notre ennemi. Ses mains caressaient les courbes de mon corps, n’arrêtant pas d’en explorer chaque recoin puisqu’il en avait un libre accès.

Malgré son entrain, il n’alla pas plus loin jugeant sans nul doute notre relation trop jeune. Il se contenta de me câliner, allongé dans mon lit, moi jouant le rôle de la petite cuillère. Nous sommes restés ainsi durant la nuit, je m’endormis sur la chaleur de son souffle sur ma nuque et son bras m’encerclant de façon très protectrice. Cette position m’obligeait à rester immobile jusqu’à l’engourdissement totale de mes membres. Le matin sera une grande libération.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre rend hommage à l'un de mes chanteurs favoris, David Bowie  
> Repose en paix.  
> Tu vis éternellement grâce à tes oeuvres intemporelles.


	10. Chapter 10

Paisiblement endormi d’un sommeil sans rêve et sans cauchemar ; je senti quelque chose d’humide et de chaud traverser ma joue. Avec insistance cette chose fit plusieurs fois son passage de manière régulière, mes pensées se sont tournées vers Joseph. Mais pourquoi me lècherai-t-il le visage ? Puis je découvris avec soulagement que Joseph avait déserté les lieux depuis un moment. Il ne restait que Pawnee travaillant avec sa langue pour me tirer du lit. Cette chienne devait avoir un sixième sens pour m’avoir réveillé au moment où John comme convenu arrivait pour son dressage. Elle arrêta son ouvrage suite à mon grognement et à l’ouverture de la porte.

— Coucou ! bien dormi la marmotte ? badina-t-il de bonne humeur, toujours élégamment habillé et en s’approchant de moi.

J’ignorais comment et surtout pourquoi John faisait de grand effort vestimentaire. La plupart des adeptes portaient des habits modestes voire misérable. Ses vêtements luxueux faisaient ressortir sa position supérieure au sein de la famille, sans doute cela le confortait dans son amour propre. Quant à moi, je portais (du coup) ma nuisette ce qui rendrait probablement cette situation gênante pour une personne mais pas pour moi. En fait je me contrefichais de ce que John ou tout autres personnes pourrait voir. À cela je sortis du lit avec assurance, exposant fièrement mes longues jambes nues et autres courbes féminines que la gent masculine pourrait admirer. Pourtant, John tel un homme loué d’une certaine retenue n’attarda pas son regard. Toutefois, je remarquais une légère gêne attestée par ses joues rosées.  
— Oui, comme un coq en pâte, baillai-je en m’étirant les bras. Peux-tu te retourner pour que je puisse m’habiller, s’il te plaît ? lui demandai-je feignant la timidité.  
— Oh… bien sûr, sourit-il.

Il me donna ainsi toute mon intimité sans jeter un coup d’œil furtif pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Évidemment, John n’était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait un petit sachet contenant la fameuse médaille gravée du nom de ma chienne comme il l’avait promis. L’identité de Pawnee était maintenant reconnue par tous. Grâce à John, elle devenait moins excitée et plus obéissante aux ordres. Je devais admettre qu’il avait fait un travail fantastique sur elle. Je pouvais désormais la promener dans le bunker sans heurt. Néanmoins pour me rassurer je la garderais en laisse jusqu’à pleine confiance.

Tous ensemble nous nous promenions dans les couloirs du bunker en discutant de sujet futile et sans intérêt. Le temps était pour moi une obsession depuis que Casper et moi avions convenus d’un rendez-vous. La journée paraissait interminable, John me racontait quelques anecdotes sur ses frères. Notamment les friandises qu’ils volaient à la superette du quartier car leurs parents préféraient dépenser leurs argents en alcool bon marché et en cigarette. Le passé de la famille Seed était misérable, bien évidemment je connaissais déjà ce qu’il avait dû traverser puisque Joseph avait tout consigné dans son livre. Je comprenais l’obsession de Joseph pour moi car nous avions eu un père violent. Il avait créé Eden’s Gate, la famille qu’il a toujours voulue. Mais cette secte avait commis des crimes atroces envers des innocents. Certes le passé du Père l’avait profondément marqué mais ce n’était pas une raison d’affligé de la douleur aux autres et déchiré des familles entières. Il prétendait que la voix de Dieu lui avait parlé mais comment Dieu pouvait-il laissé les gens souffrir en son nom ? Si Joseph entendait une voix alors ce n’était pas celle de Dieu mais celle du Diable. L’antéchrist annoncé dans l’apocalypse de Jean.

Arrivée sur l’heure du soir, John me quitta me laissant seule à la solitude qui ne sera pas longue. À 22 heures, j’emmenais ma chienne au réfectoire. Le lieu était désert puisque le dernier service était terminé. J’aperçus Casper, patientant silencieusement, faire les cents pas. Je le surpris avec un baiser langoureux murmurant : « la journée fut longue à attendre ». Malgré sa joie de me voir, je sentais l’angoisse reflété dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Il me prit la main, l’embrassant et il commença à parler : « Si je t’ai fait venir, ici, c’est pour que tu rencontres quelqu’un.  
— Quelqu’un ? Qui ?  
— Nous avons 30 minutes avant le couvre-feu alors laisse-moi parler, s’il te plaît. Cette personne risque de t’inspirer de la colère mais elle tenait à te revoir. Je t’en prie, promet moi de contrôler ta haine. C’est un élément essentiel pour les Bratwaises.  
— Si c’est important pour toi, je te le promets.

Cette mystérieuse personne m’intriguait, dans mon esprit je ne voyais que Scotty qui pourrait m’inspirer un tel sentiment. Néanmoins, Casper ignorait notre relation par conséquence cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Casper me dirigea vers la cuisine pour le découvrir et ce que je vis me laissai sans voix. Un grand homme vêtu d’un uniforme inconnu. Les traits de son visage que je pouvais distinguer d’entre mille puisque j’en avais hérité la majeure partie. Cet homme, mon père, que je croyais mort avec l’effondrement vivait toujours et avait été sauvé par Eden’s Gate.

— Joy, t…tu te souviens de moi ? bégaya-t-il avec une question idiote.  
J’étais d’abord frustré mais là ma colère monta d’un cran.  
— Si je me souviens de toi… mais comment aurai-je pu oublier les coups que tu m’as infligé, accusai-je avec répulsion.

J’allais continuer à darder mon venin quand Casper me prit la main pour me calmer et me rappeler ma promesse.  
— J’ai respecté ma part du marché à toi de respecter la tienne, intervint Casper.  
— Joy… il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette de t’avoir fait souffrir. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonne ?  
— Que tu meurs ! criai-je. J’aurais voulu que tu meurs à la place de mère. Justice aurait été rendu.

Mon père baissa les yeux tristement. Pour la première fois après la mort de mon petit frère, je le voyais pleurer. Autrefois, Maverik Hanson était un homme fier et fort. Hélas son sentiment de puissance était illusoire, un mensonge provoqué par l’alcool. Aujourd’hui, il était veule et pitoyable, hanté par son désir de rédemption.  
— J’ai essayé de me faire pardonner en voulant te ramener comme le voulait ta mère mais j’ai échoué et j’ai payé pour ça.  
Il essayait de réduire la distance mais en vain puisque Pawnee sans nul doute sensible à mes émotions grogna à son approche.  
— Je ne suis plus l’homme que tu as connu, j’ai changé. Eden’s Gate m’a permis de régler mon alcoolisme et de devenir un homme meilleur, enrichit-il.  
— Les plans, donne-moi les plans, coupa Casper d’impatience. Respecte le marché.  
Mon père ne pouvant plus ignorer les demandes de celui-ci, céda en remettant un rouleau épais de papier jaunit par le temps, posé sur le plan de travail.  
— Donne-moi une chance, me supplia-t-il.  
— J’essaierai mais je ne te promets rien, lui accordai-je.

Une sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs du bunker.  
« Couvre-feu dans dix minutes, annonça la voix robotique d’une femme. »

Notre petit groupe s’est donc séparé, mon père avait passé un deal avec Casper en échange de ces papiers, de ces plans. Il me confia que les plans étaient ceux du bunker.  
— Pour commencer une résistance mieux vaut connaître le terrain, m’annonça-t-il d’une voix enjouée.  
— Tu acceptes de m’aider  
— Oui mais à une seule condition, exigea-t-il.  
— Laquelle ?  
— Moi seule sera responsable de cette rébellion, l’identité du véritable conspirateur devra rester secrète. Donne-nous un allias.

Beaucoup de pseudonyme me traversais l’esprit mais un seul se démarqua des autres. Ce pseudonyme venait d’une langue construite au 19ème siècles, créé par le Dr Ludwik L. Zamenhof ; surnommé Doktoro Esperanto (Docteur qui espère).

L’Esperanto était un projet de langue universelle. Cette langue était facile d’apprentissage afin de facilité la communication entre tous les hommes de différents pays. L’Esperanto était un affront envers Dieu puisque depuis le mythe de la Tour de Babel, il avait multiplié les langues sur terre dans le but de désunir et de disperser les hommes. Étant donné qu’Eden’s Gate se présentait comme la voix de Dieu, l’utilisation de cette langue semblait judicieuse. Je devais trouver un mot à traduire et significatif. Cette rébellion résultait le désir de ma vengeance alors l’alias du chef devra se présenter comme tel.  
— Vengxema, épelai-je distinctement avec fierté. Nos Bratwaises seront nos vengadores.  
— Alors nous partagerons Vengxema à deux, me déclara-t-il avec le sourire.

Nos chemins se séparèrent avec un dernier baiser fougueux interrompu par l’impatience de Pawnee. Mais elle n’était pas la seule à être impatiente car je retrouvais Joseph avec le même regard accusateur qu’il avait eu l’autre jour. Un regard qui s’escrimait à me susciter de la culpabilité.  
— Je suis allée voir Casey pour nourrir Pawnee avec les restes, mentis-je en anticipant sa question.

Malgré son visage indiquant son envie de me réprimander, il se contenta du silence. Ce silence pouvait être plus significatif que des mots se disait-il probablement.  
Je m’avançais prudemment vers sa forme assise alors que je m’agenouillais, il engloba mes joues de ses mains et s’avança pour m’offrir un tendre baiser. Sans plus d’explication, il me demanda de m’allonger à ses côtés et nous dormions comme la veille au soir. Dormir à ses côtés était devenu notre rituel de nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde:)  
> Smut ci-dessous mais sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Aussi, j'appelle à votre indulgence car c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène. 
> 
> Comme le disait si bien Réné Barjavel.  
> "Il est deux choses qui subsisteront sur cette terre, tant qu'il y aura des humains: L'amour et la Guerre!"

L’atmosphère au sein du repère des Bratwaises régnait la tension, nous avions organisé une réunion après le couvre-feu. Bien que Troy contrôlât les caméras, personne n’était protégé d’une confrontation physique avec des Archanges. Tout le monde était présent pour participer et écouter les raisons de cette réunion proscrite. Casper se mit debout face à eux avec un air sérieux et grave. Je me tenais à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans l’officialisation de la lutte contre la secte. Il n’avait rien préparer, rien n’écrit, tout se trouvait dans son esprit, il improvisait. À mon sens, il aurait dû préparer un discours, un chef doit être circonspect et précis. Mais Casper considérait que nous étions une famille et non un parti révolutionnaire ou politique. Il attira leurs attentions pour commencer. « Mes amis, comme vous le savez nous serons enfermés dans le bunker pour plusieurs années. Nous devons décider si nous laisserons Eden’s Gate nous gouverner.

Il fit une courte pause regardant Amy, Troy et bien d’autre avant de reprendre.

— La plupart d’entre vous ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres de sa famille pendant la récolte. Ces peggies veulent nous soumettre à leur dogme, et que nous vénérions Joseph comme notre dieu. Dans le cas contraire, il nous torture, nous mutile et nous enferme s’ils nous jugent trop impurs. À la fin de ces 7 années nous vivrons une tyrannie imposée par la famille Seed, alors, nous devons agir maintenant. Si nous les combattons nos enfants et petits-enfants connaîtront la paix et la liberté. Êtes-vous avec moi !?  
— Oui crièrent-ils en chœur les poings levés. Et comment ! Dis-nous ce que nous devons faire.

Casper sourit à leurs réponses sans retenu

— Un Aggelos m’a donné les plans du bunker, c’est déjà un grand pas vers la victoire, révéla Casper de l’échange avec mon père. De plus, nous contrôlons les caméras grâce à Troy donc nous avons un avantage.

Il désigne Troy qui décocha un fier sourire à son génie. Je restais ainsi à admirer la foule, j’étais fier de pouvoir compter sur leurs soutiens.

— Néanmoins, nous ne contrôlons pas l’accès à la porte principale. John Seed est l’unique possesseur de la clé, sans elle, nous ne pourrons pas sortir de cet enfer. Nous devons obtenir un accès à l’armurerie par les conduits d’aérations.

D’après ce que Casper m’avait dit, le repère par sa proximité de la salle des machines nous permettait de connecter de nombreux bloc du bunker par les conduits d’aération à l’exception du bloc C.

— Et rallier plus d’hommes ou de femmes à notre cause, Casey tu t’en occuperas. Aussi nous devons libérer les prisonniers retenus dans le bloc C. Leurs loyautés nous seront automatiquement acquises. Il faudra que quelqu’un s’y introduit pour pirater la salle de contrôle et permettre à Troy de cloner le système informatique de ce bloc C indépendant, expliqua-t-il.

Tous les Bratwaises étaient attentifs et semblaient convaincus de la stratégie de leur chef. Mais au sein d’un groupe, une personne septique faisait toujours son apparition. Un Bratwaise inquiet leva la main pour prendre la parole.

— Ils ont de la Grâce, notre rebellions ne durera pas longtemps. Elle sera dissoute avant même d’avoir commencé.

Je comprenais cette inquiétude, j’avais vu et avais subit les effets qu’elle produisait sur nos esprits. Ce poison était dangereux même une infime quantité pouvait nous rendre faible et docile. Mais il existait un moyen de s’en guérir, j’en étais convaincu.

— Le Dr Lindsey et Tweak ont étudié et analysé le composé de la Grâce par le passé. S’ils avaient plus de temps, ils pourraient développés une sorte de vaccin. Je me porte volontaire pour les tests.  
— Surement pas ! gronda Casper par instinct pour me protéger.  
— Casper on ne peut pas prendre de risque. S’il y a un moyen de s’y émanciper, il faut le saisir, le raisonnai-je.  
— Moi je suis d’accord ! le doc pourrait lui administrer le vaccin sans éveiller les soupçons puisqu’elle est dans le même bloc que lui, appuya le Bratwaise en ma faveur.

Casper finit par abandonner avec réserve et nous continuions d’aborder les tâches à traiter en priorité. Nous étions devenus des conspirateurs et aucun retour était possible. À la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie à cause d’Eden’s Gate, ils seront bientôt vengés. Les générations futures nous remercieront.

Casper termina la réunion, heureux et doté d’une nouvelle énergie revigorante. Il me prit dans ses bras et m’entraina dans ses quartiers privés. La petite pièce se trouvait à l’étage. À l’intérieur, il n’y avait pas grand-chose mise à part un lit et un tourne disque près de celui-ci. Pour Casper la musique représentait sa plus grande liberté. Elle était un moyen pour lui de s’évader loin de ces murs, il disait qu’elle était intouchable et intemporelle. Il la chérissait comme une femme. La chambre paraissait sobre et peu chaleureuse mais peu importait puisque nous restions tous les deux. Ni le confort, ni le luxe vaudront l’amour pur que nous vivions. Il m’invita dans son lit, il mit la dernière musique qu’il écoutait.

Un solo de guitare commençait suivit d’un piano s’accordaient parfaitement dans un tempo lent et très doux.

« Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see »

La voix suave de John Lennon, un symbole d’amour et de paix. Ironique pour nous qui avions déclaré la guerre à l’instant, pensai-je. Une belle chanson d’amour pour deux grands amoureux. Casper m’avoua qu’il l’écoutait tous les soirs pour s’endormir depuis qu’il m’a retrouvée. Il me donna un tendre baiser sur la bouche. Sa main caressa ma joue pour me guider à ses lèvres. Ses caresses, délicates tel des plumes, parcoururent mon corps fragile et mince provoquant de divin frisson.

Mon corps inhabitué depuis longtemps redécouvrait ces bouffés de chaleur oublié lorsque ses mains habiles passèrent sur le bas de mon dos prolongeant vers mes fesses. Je perdis le contrôle du rythme lent du baiser pour me projeter vers une frénésie exquise. Mes respirations s’accéléraient alors que nous nous déshabillons mutuellement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de nous retrouver comme Adam et Ève. Allongée sur le dos, le corps de mon partenaire dominait le mien. Il prit une courte pause pour apprécier la finesse et les courbes voluptueuses de ma silhouette comme j’appréciais par mon touché sa virilité. Ce plaisir sensuel et visuelle l’incita à poser ses lèvres sur chaque petit bouton rose de mes seins qui durcissait à ce subtil traitement. Mon corps de lui-même se cambra alors qu’il poursuivait la descente de sa bouche charnelle vers mon intimité. Mes mains le maintenaient en place pour qu’il s’y attarde plus longtemps.

Ces préliminaires nous permîmes de continuer d’apprécier notre concupiscence.

— Es-tu prête, ma chérie ? me demanda-t-il se préparant entre mes cuisses chaleureuses.  
— Oui, soufflai-je de désir.

À ma réponse, il glissa lentement son membre impudique et érigée de convoitise entre mes plis glissant prêt à l’accueillir. Plus tard, le balancement de ses hanches attira mon corps dans une sensation désapprise. Mon corps s’accrochait au sien comme à la vie, mes plis se resserraient petit à petit en réduisant l’écart entre nous.

Sous nos gémissements bercés et masqués par la musique, nos corps s’unissaient vers une sublime surexcitation. Tel le saut d’une falaise, je poussais mon dernier cri incontrôlé en sautant du bord. Ce plaisir enivrant engourdissait mon esprit et vrillait mes jambes, éclipsant le plaisir simultané de ma moitié. C’était égoïste de ma part mais j’aurai aimé recommencer juste pour ressentir encore cette délicieuse merveille orgastique. Et nous nous reposâmes entrelacer ensemble reprenant notre souffle. Nous partagions notre chaleur et notre amour sur la chanson inlassablement mit en boucle.

« Oh my lover for the first time  
My mind can feel  
I feel the sorrow, oh I feel the dreams  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I feel life, oh I feel love  
Everything is clear in our world. »

Installé confortablement dans ses bras, j’entrais dans le monde des rêves avec un murmure à peine audible : je t’aime. Même si Casper connaissait la relation que j’entretenais avec Joseph, il savait que je lui appartenais entièrement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion Musicale: Ane Brun - Into My Arms   
> I hope you Enjoy it

Plusieurs mois plus tard et début décembre.  
~POV John~  
La vie au sein du bunker pouvait être tout sauf reposant. Je continuais à prendre des confessions aussi bien de nos fidèles que des détenus. De plus, je gérais le contrôle et la pérennité de mon bloc. Je me considérais comme un pilier indispensable de notre communauté et j’adorai ce sentiment. Dieu sait que ma tâche est laborieuse. Ce groupuscule, les Bratwaises, devenaient de plus en plus gênant, me rendant sur les nerfs. Heureusement, parmi cette atmosphère stressante, je trouvais un moment de détente avec Joy et bien sûr avec sa chienne, Pawnee. Nos promenades quotidiennes me relaxaient. Elle était tellement affectueuse et sociable. Nos discussions impérissables me donnaient le courage de me lever et décourageais ma paresse. Je ne comprenais pas l’antipathie insistante de Jacob à son égard. Elle avait changé. Elle avait compris qu’elle trouverait le bonheur parmi nous et que nous la protègerions. Elle voyait notre bienveillance et elle méritait une seconde chance.

Comme de coutume, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre pour commencer la journée. Lorsqu’on interrompit ma marche : « Frère John, interpela un Archange. Les Bratwaises ont recommencés ». Je le suivis donc et il m’emmena à la cantine. Plusieurs graffitis ornaient désormais les murs. Les inscriptions noires insultaient et blasphémaient notre Père et sa famille.

Ces inscriptions incitaient à la haine tel que « Combattez les PestiSeeds de l’humanité » ou « la lutte continue ! Fuck le culte des Bad Seed ». Mais une inscription particulière se démarqua des autres et attira mon attention. Des lettres rouge-sang disaient : Vengxema et ses Bratwaises combattent pour vous. Rejoignez-nous ! C’était la première fois qu’ils mentionnaient ce pseudonyme. Vengxema, cela n’avait aucun sens. Avant les Bratwaises se contentaient de voler des provisions ou du matériel. Mais maintenant, ils sollicitaient nos fidèles à les rejoindre. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Hélas, en dessous de cette inscription se trouvait un pur sacrilège. Des Bibles arrachés, dépouillés de leurs reliures et brûlées pour la plupart me fendirent le cœur. Ces profanateurs les avaient entassées pour former une sorte d’autel satanique. Ces Apostats seront sévèrement punis, j’y veillerai.  
— Nettoyez tous ce bordel, qu’il n’en reste rien, ordonnai-je férocement. Visionnez les caméras, je veux voir les coupables devant moi ce soir !

En proie à la colère, j’ouvris brutalement la porte de la chambre sans le vouloir. Le bruit aurait dû la réveiller mais je la trouvai allongé dans son lit. Ses yeux entrouverts et fatigués, le visage pâle témoin d’une mauvaise nuit. Elle ne pouvait être que souffrante puisque Joseph veillait à son chevet. Lui, qui seul à réagir à mon arrivé, semblait inquiet. Il tenait fermement la main de Joy la portant plusieurs fois à ses lèvres. « John, bien que je sois ravi de te voir, je te saurais gré de faire silence, me réprimanda-t-il.  
— Qu’a-t-elle ? murmurai-je le plus bas possible en m’approchant de l’alitée.  
— Elle a de la fièvre et des nausées. Elle est incapable de sortir du lit.

~POV Joy~  
Mon corps s’enflammait, les draps par la sueur me collaient à la peau rendant mon alitement très inconfortable. Ma tête bourdonnait comme prit dans un étau, des courbatures au niveau des jambes agrémentaient mon immobilisme et ma fatigue. Je peinais à me concentrer sur la conversation des deux frères. Joseph, à mes côtés, informait John sur mon état. Je pouvais entrevoir la déception de celui-ci sur son visage. Nos promenades représentaient la seule distraction qu’il avait dans le bunker.

Au cours de leur conversation, j’ai appris que les Bratwaises ont vandalisés le réfectoire, un tas de Bible abîmé et brûlé. Il y a quelques semaines, ils avaient réussi à recruter Nick Rye grâce à sa femme qui la convaincu pour l’avenir de leur petite Grace. Un certain Merle Briggs doué en mécanique nous avait rejoint. Je ne connaissais pas la raison qu’il l’y avait poussé, une sorte de querelle au sujet d’un véhicule appelé « Le Fossoyeur ». Quoiqu’il en soit, un mécano était toujours utile pendant et après notre révolution.  
L’incendie des Bibles que John qualifiait de sacrilège me faisait penser à Victor Boshaw. Tout le monde le surnommait Sharky, le feu le passionnait et perçu comme sa signature. Quand il est venu à nous, chaque membre avait été tenu de l’éloigner de toutes matières inflammables. Sa pyromanie était imprévisible et dangereuse mais tant qu’elle est tournée vers Eden’s Gate, je n’y voyais aucun inconvénient. Les nouvelles recrues furent minoritaires certes mais compétentes. Notre armée se mettait en place lentement mais le temps jouait en notre faveur avant d’agir.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par la mention d’un détenu du bloc C. J’efforçais de redoubler ma concentration et d’en savoir davantage. La voix de Joseph donnait apparemment à John des directives.  
— Je veux rester auprès d’elle, remplace-moi pour la profession de foi de Grady, commanda Joseph.

Grady ; ce prénom ne m’était pas inconnu. Il avait été l’ami proche du défunt Rob, se révoltant à ses côtés. Il devait sortir du bloc et prêter serment d’allégeance au Père. Il était très rare que Jacob fasse sortir un détenu aussi facilement. Soit Jacob l’a jugé sincère ; soit il avait une arrière-pensée qui pourrait être dangereuse pour nous. Nous devons nous méfier des espions qui pourrait se dissimuler parmi nous.

John n’émit aucune objection quand il quitta la pièce me laissant en compagnie de Joseph. Il paressait vraiment inquiet de mon état vu qu’il demanda à un Séraphin d’amener Feeney pour m’ausculter. Quant à Joseph, il porta sa main à mon front pour se rendre compte de ma température jouant le rôle de père protecteur très au sérieux.

~POV John~  
Au sein de l’Église, nous avions installé des caméras pour retranscrire la cérémonie aux autres écrans de notre refuge. D’une part, nous démontrions que la famille d’Eden’s Gate accordait sa miséricorde aux dissidents. D’autre part, nous inciterions les autres détenus du bloc C à suivre l’exemple de ce Grady. Quelques fidèles s’installèrent déjà sur les bancs fleuris pour assister à ce spectacle.

J’aurais voulu rester auprès de Joy pour la soutenir mais Joseph en avait décider autrement. Si elle n’était pas tombée malade, elle aurait pu partager cette épreuve avec Grady. De ce fait elle y aurait vu un acte de gentillesse de notre famille. Nous aurions ainsi gagné sa confiance totale.

Parfois j’apercevais une certaine retenue dans ses paroles lors de notre temps ensemble et aujourd’hui aurait pu sans doute changer cela. Voir Joy si complice avec Joseph me rendait… bizarre. Quelque chose au fond de moi me faisait mal du fait de les voir ensemble si proche. Un sentiment inconnu et étrange apparaissait. Par le passé Joseph avait été le premier à lui montrer de l’affection. Quant à moi, mes sentiments avaient été plus restreint et gangréné de préjuger absurde. Je pris place dos à l’autel en attendant patiemment que les bancs se remplissent.

Un moment plus tard, j’aperçus Jacob avec une escorte de trois gardes pour accompagner Grady. Grady, qui je rappelais, fut volontaire mais mon aîné se méfiait toujours et restait en alerte. Bien sûr, je ne lui en voulais pas, il a toujours été notre protecteur depuis que nous étions enfant. Mais sa méfiance envers Joy menaçait nos liens familiaux. Il me reprochait de n’avoir pris aucun parti lors de la dispute avec le Père alors le seul conseil que je lui ai dit et que Joseph m’avait donné à l’époque était d’ouvrir son cœur. Il devait apprendre à l’aimer ou au moins essayer. Le cortège s’approcha du centre, les fidèles se sont levés par respect pour commencer, Jacob se plaça à mes côtés en me chuchotant : « Où est Joe ?  
— Il est au chevet de Joy, elle est malade. Je le remplace, dis-je d’un ton aussi bas que le sien.

Je continuais à regarder la foule, Grady s’agenouilla devant nous la tête baissée. Quant aux Archanges, ils se déplacèrent sur les côtés afin de ne pas gêner les regards des fidèles.  
— Oh la pauvre petite. Elle a besoin de toute l’attention du Père, ricana Jacob avec sarcasme.  
Son comportement railleur commençait à effriter mon calme. Je brisai mon regard pour me concentrer sur celui de mon frère. Il avait ce petit sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres alors que je lui donnai un avertissement silencieux voir même dangereux.  
— Arrête tout de suite, exigeai-je distinctement.

Puis je repris mon attention à l’assemblée comme si de rien n’était.  
— Mes frères, mes sœurs. Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour célébrer un nouveau venu dans notre famille. Cet homme, devant vous, a été aveuglé par la corruption et de la décadence de l’ancien monde. Un monde que Dieu purifiera pendant sept ans. Ainsi, les impudiques et les abominations de la terre seront vaincu pour laisser place à nous. Nous ! Les dignes serviteur de Dieu car nous sommes tous ses Anges. Grady, puisses-tu ressentir cette chaleur de l’âme que Dieu, dans son infinie grandeur, saura t’apporter en ce jour où tu le recevras en toi.  
Je posai ma main droite sur sa tête, en baissant la tête et en fermant mes yeux. Tous m’imitèrent et le silence s’installa pour quelques minutes.  
— Grady. Accueilles-tu notre famille comme Dieu dans ton cœur ?  
— Oui  
— Le péché a été arraché de toi. Tu es désormais pure et prêt à arpenter l’Eden avec nous. Bienvenu mon frère ! déclarai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Au début, il me montra sa surprise par la raideur de son corps inhabitué à mon comportement amical. Il finit par se détendre ressentant aucun danger et la foule l’acclamèrent.  
Tandis que tout le monde partait avec Grady pour le familiariser avec son nouveau chez-lui. Je fis signe à Jacob pour lui parler à l’écart.  
— Les Bratwaises ont recommencé mais cette fois, ils recrutent. Ils donnent un surnom à leur chef, Vengxema, révélai-je. Il faut que tu t’en occupe. Joseph ne veut perdre aucun de ses enfants lorsque nous sortirons. Et il veut que tu entraînes la chienne de Joy pour la protéger.  
— Tu sais ce j’en pense, dédaigna-t-il.  
— Elle n’a rien avoir avec ça, criai-je avec agacement.  
— C’est ce que tu crois et qu’elle veut te faire croire. C’est une manipulatrice.  
Je n’avais aucune envie de me battre contre lui encore. J’attendis silencieusement qu’il termine son baratin. Il vit qu’il obtiendrait aucune autre réaction de ma part alors il finit par abandonner.  
— Écoute… je vais m’occuper de ces fouteurs de trouble mais cela prendra du temps, OK ?  
— Et cela n’impliquera pas Joy, plaisantai-je.  
Il soupira en croisant les bras c’était sa façon à lui de me montrer son agacement.  
— Sauf si elle est de mèche avec eux ou si elle est Vengxema auquel cas Joseph et toi devrez affronter la réalité, termina-t-il.

Il partit me laissant avec cette idée. Si elle faisait partie des Bratwaises alors nous devrions la traiter comme tous les autres. Au fond de moi, je priais pour qu’elle ne commette pas cette erreur et qu’elle ne donne pas raison à mon frère. Sa haine était tellement puissante que je ne doutais pas qu’il essayera de l’incriminer. Mais je serais là pour lui exiger des preuves comme le bon avocat que j’incarnais et que je représente toujours.

~POV Joy~  
« Oh Eternel ! mon Dieu. Éclairez-moi, guidez-moi, consolez-moi, dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je vous promets de me soumettre à tout ce que vous désirez de moi. Mais guérissez cet enfant du mal qui l’habite, je vous en conjure seigneur. Psaume 37 : 4 « fais de l’Eternel tes délices, et il te donnera ce que ton cœur désire », pria Joseph les mains jointes et les yeux fermés à côté de moi.

J’avais dû m’assoupir puisque je n’ai entendu que la fin de ses nombreuses prières. Ma fièvre ne descendit pas et Feeney n’était pas venu. Deux heures plus tard, il arrive enfin m’ausculter. Joseph laissa place à celui-ci pour ne pas l’embarrasser. Feeney vint seul, munit de sa grande sacoche d’instruments médicaux. Il la posa sur la chaise et l’ouvrit pour commencer mon examen. Il prit le stéthoscope, en plaçant la lyre autour de son cou et positionna les embouts auriculaires à ses oreilles.

Ensuite, il m’assista pour me redresser voyant que mon état ne me permit pas de le faire sans assistance. Hélas, il était difficile pour moi de tenir cette position à cause de l’énorme fatigue. Joseph vit ma difficulté, il décida de s’asseoir derrière moi pour me soutenir. Ses bras entouraient mon ventre pour éviter toute gêne du docteur. Il se pencha pour que son thorax soutienne mon dos me donnant l’impression d’être installé dans un bain de soleil.

De son côté, Feeney plaça, en écartant mon col, le pavillon froid au niveau des poumons pour entendre différents types de sons éventuellement anormaux. Il recommença le même processus à mon dos. Concluant qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal au niveau pulmonaire, il enchaîna l’auscultation avec un tensiomètre électronique relier à mon bras gauche par le brassard gonflable.

Au bout de quelques secondes le cadran afficha « Sys : 80mmHg ; Dia : 50mmHg soit 8/5 traduisit Feeney ». Autrement dit une tension trop basse pour la normale. Enfin, il prit ma température indiquant plus tard que j’atteignais les 40°. Feeney expliqua à Joseph que ma faible tension résultait de mes nausées et ceux-ci provoqué par la fièvre. Alors Feeney me prescrit du Métoclopramide pour mes nausées et du Diazépam pour la fièvre. Il me conseilla de boire beaucoup afin d’éviter la déshydratation et de manger des plats salés pour remonter la tension.  
— De quoi souffre-t-elle ? demanda Joseph inquiet.  
— Je l’ignore, Père. Soit c’est une infection mais je n’ai rien remarqué de suspicieux. Soit elle consomme de l’alcool ou de la drogue, énonça-t-il.

Joseph se pencha pour remarquer toute réaction de ma part. il sembla désapprobateur à ces hypothèses. D’une part, je ne sentais pas l’alcool. D’autre part, la Grâce qui était la seule drogue présente du bunker, ne déclenchait pas de nausée et agissait comme un sédatif. Je secouai négativement la tête pour rassurer Joseph. Bien qu’au fond, je savais exactement d’où venait mon mal. Le vaccin qu’élaborait Lyndsey en catimini commençait à m’affecter. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il m’administrait à petite dose le remède, il m’avait prévenu des éventuels effets secondaires. En réalité, les nausées venaient de ma grossesse et le vaccin les amplifiaient. Mes menstruations retardaient et je compris que je portais le bébé de Casper. Joseph ne devait pas connaître mon secret.   
— Peut-être est-ce l’arrivée de tes menstruations ? supposa Feeney.  
— Je… je n’en sais rien. Peut-être, gémis-je à bout de patience combattant mon envie de dormir et évitant d’inciter le docteur à approfondir son hypothèse.

Feeney rassembla ses affaires et partit en exhortant Joseph à l’informer en cas de changement de mon état. Joseph, jugeant sans doute notre proximité agréable, décida de rester à me bercer dans ses bras. Il embrassa ma tempe en fredonnant un air familier « We will rise again ».  
— Repose-toi, je veille sur toi, susurra le Père doucement en caressant mes cheveux.


	13. Chapter 13

Veille de noël, l’an dernier.  
Nous étions arrivés pile à l’heure à l’invitation au Spread Eagle. Mary Mai nous avait invité, Grégory et moi, à diner la veille de noël. Depuis qu’elle et moi n’avions plus de famille, nous avions décidé d’en former une, ensemble. La neige tombait abondamment ces derniers jours recouvrant largement la devanture du Bar. Les saleuses étaient passées plus tôt dans la journée. Nous pouvions voir quelques bonhommes de neige, monté par des enfants qui égayaient la petite ville. Mary Mai avait installé un père noël, assis dans son traîneau et tiré par ses trois rennes. Quelques guirlandes multicolores allumé en plus de ceux habituellement ; l’effort de la décoration s’unissait parfaitement à l’esprit de Noël.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés, nous fîmes agréablement accueillis par la chaleur de la pièce. Une grande table située au milieu de la salle fut joyeusement décorée par une couronne de noël dont les bougies brûlaient déjà. Des amuse-bouches semblaient entamés. Apparemment Mary Mai avait invité aussi les Rye. Je connaissais d’avantage Nick puisqu’il passait régulièrement au bar commander une bière ou plus après le boulot. Mary Mai sortie de la cuisine accompagné de Casey déguisé en Mère noël et lui en Père noël.  
— Bienvenue, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir malgré toute cette neige, nous accueilli-t-elle en nous embrassant avec euphorie.  
Ces exclamations attirèrent l’attention du couple Rye qui se pressèrent à se présenter.  
— Kim, je te présente Emma et Grégory, nous présenta-t-elle. J’espère que vos estomacs sont vides parce que nous vous avons sorti le grand jeu !

Nous nous installâmes à table, un tourne disque disposé à côté du plus garni des sapins de noël, jouait des chants traditionnels interprété par Frank Sinatra. À la demande de Mary Mai nous devions alterner entre Garçon et fille, je pris place en face de Grégory et à côté de Nick. Quant à Casey et Mary, ils se mirent à chaque extrémité pour que leurs déplacements ne dérangent pas leurs invités.

Le repas que Casey et Mary Mai nous avaient concoctés fut copieux. Ils y avaient préparé deux entrées, des Toasts au saumon fumé et au miel ainsi que des petites verrines de Saint-Jacques sur un lit de moutarde mi-forte. La dinde aux marrons et le bœuf Wellington accompagnés par une purée de patates douces à la sauce canneberges servit en plat principale. Même si je raffolais de la dinde mon estomac rassasié me criait « stop » car je ne mangeais rarement de telle quantité. À l’évidence, Nick et Kim ne ressentaient pas la satiété puisqu’ils reprirent second morceau de chaque plat.

Pendant que nous profitions de ce délicieux repas, Nick discuta du plaisir à piloter Carmina, son avion jaune canari. L’entreprise Rye&Sons florissait sous les nombreuses demandes des touristes. Ils payaient pour des leçons de pilotage ou pour survoler le comté. De plus, les agriculteurs sollicitaient Nick pour des services d’épandages d’engrais et de pesticide. La discussion fut conviviale et chaleureuse, Grégory et moi, nous nous liions d’amitié avec un nouveau couple. Néanmoins, Mari Mai semblait sous réserve à cette atmosphère enthousiaste et nous voulions connaître la raison. Elle nous expliqua qu’elle avait prévu d’inviter le Pasteur Jérôme à notre gueuleton. Mais apparemment il était parti depuis longtemps, selon la rumeur, rejoindre sa famille en Virginie. Malgré cela Mary May s’inquiétait car il ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Je connaissais cette rumeur ; autrefois le Pasteur m’avait aidé à échapper à Joseph Seed et à ses sbires. Donc je pensais qu’il était parti pour assurer notre sécurité. J’essayais de la rassurer en ce sens, après tout Eden’s Gate l’avait harcelé dès leur installation au Comté.

Après cela dit, nous sommes passés au dessert et une fois encore elle nous gâtait. Trois desserts se présentaient à nous : une tarte à la citrouille venant de la ferme de Rae Rae ; une autre aux pommes de Gardenview ; et bien sûr, la traditionnelle bûche de Noël au chocolat. Nous prîmes un morceau de chaque, accompagné d’une coupe de Champagne. Pendant un instant Nick et Kim se firent signe avec insistance voulant aborder un sujet particulier. Sur leur jeu de « Qui-va-le-dire », Kim a visiblement abandonner.  
— Kim et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Nous attendons notre premier enfant.  
Kim et lui étaient tellement heureux et fier qu’il s’est levé pour embrasser sa femme. Nous les félicitions pour cette magnifique nouvelle. Kim en était un mois et demi de grossesse. Je lui demandai si elle voulait un garçon ou une fille. Mais avant qu’elle puisse répondre, Nick claironna fièrement.  
— Un garçon car ce petit bonhomme reprendra mon affaire.  
— Nick, il faut envisager la possibilité que « il » soit « elle », raisonna la future mère.  
— Il y a un moyen pour ça. Tu ne manges pas de produit laitier, dit-il simplement.

Cette idée me fit rire. Apparemment Nick tenait à avoir un fils et sa femme s’en fichait. Elle laisserait la nature en décider. Mon rire ne passa pas inaperçus vu qu’il me regarda interrogateur.  
— C’est une astuce de Grand-Mère. C’est une affabulation bonne pour les naïfs. Aucune preuve que ça marche réellement, ris-je.  
— Et pourtant, je suis là donc ça marche, réplica Nick.

Je lui expliquai que le sexe d’un bébé dépendait d’un moment de la conception ; soit entre le 12ème et le 14ème jour du cycle menstruel de Kim. Et que les vieux adages comme « attendre que le vent souffle du Nord ou avoir des rapports entre la nouvelle et la pleine lune » étaient aussi inefficace qu’absurde. Toutes mes connaissances provenaient essentiellement des livres que je lisais et au lycée.  
— Donc si c’est une fille, tu devras juste changer le nom de ton affaire, conclus-je.  
— Rye&Daugther ça sonne bien je trouve, plaisanta Kim avec un sourire en voyant son mari lentement rougir de désapprobation.  
Après cela, il abandonna en ayant le dernier mot.  
— Nous allons quand même essayer, nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux à raison.

Veille de Noël (aujourd’hui)

Les activités du bunker étaient plus actives que d’habitude. Les fidèles devaient préparer la grande célébration pour la veille de noël. Pour notre premier Noël au sein du bunker, Joseph voulait que tout soit parfait et très conviviales. Il s’escrimait à rendre ce noël inoubliable. Pour ma part, mes sentiments divergeaient avec les siens. Mon humeur ne festoyait pas, car ma santé restait fragile.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Joseph continuait ses petits soins, un vrai « papa poule ». Il veillait à ce que je finisse mes repas. Quitte à me forcer, alors que je lui disais que mon ventre allait exploser. Il vérifiait ma température toutes les deux heures. Quand je m’assoupissais, il priait Dieu pour mon rétablissement en lui faisant de nombreuses promesses en mon nom. À ceci près qu’il quittait rarement ma chambre, bien sûr nos nuits ensemble restaient inchangés avec ses éternels bras étouffant. Assez contradictoire de le voir materner alors qu’il y a plusieurs années, il m’avait envoyé à Jacob pour devenir forte et autonome.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Joseph s’est absenté lors de mon réveil en ce jour spécial, même Pawnee ; il a dû surement l’emmener en promenade. Elle avait été absente presque deux semaines. Sur ordre de Joseph, Jacob devait l’entraîner à me protéger contre les « diaboliques » Bratwaises. Il avait profité de ma maladie pour qu’elle ne me manque pas.  
Je me détendis à la solitude et au silence bienfaisant. Quand bien même cela m’exaltait, il fut de courte durée. Joseph revint dans la chambre munie d’un fauteuil roulant avec Pawnee à ses côtés. Son visage s’éclaira quand il vit que j’étais éveillé.  
— Il est l’heure ! Dieu n’attend pas. L’office va bientôt commencer, m’annonça-t-il joyeusement.  
Alors qu’il poussait ce fauteuil vers mon lit, je lui lançai un regard dubitatif.  
— Un fauteuil ? Joseph, je suis malade, pas infirme, récriminai-je.  
À cela, il se contenta de m’approcher échappant un rire tout en embrassant mon front.  
— Tu es toujours convalescente, tu dois te ménager et ce fauteuil t’y aidera. Ordre du médecin, ma douce. Mais d’abord tu dois t’habiller correctement, dit-il en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Il m’offrit son aide pour me lever et m’habiller avec une tenue qu’il avait préalablement choisi plus tôt dans la journée. Il me tendit son bras, en détournant le regard, pour que je puisse me maintenir en équilibre pendant que j’enfilais la robe. Joseph aimait me vêtir dans des robes blanches « elle exprime la pureté, disait-il » même si celle-ci possédait des nuances bleutées.

À 19 heures, la messe commença. Joseph avait assigné John à la tâche de conduire mon fauteuil au premier rang. Il était plus qu’heureux de s’y soumettre. John veilla à éviter de me placer au côté de Jacob car son animosité pour moi persistait malgré mon attitude pacifiste. John ne voulait pas me mettre mal-à-l’aise ou déclencher un esclandre. L’église se remplissait de fidèle, plus aucun banc de libre. Pour la plupart d’entre eux, ils portaient leurs meilleurs habits qu’ils possédaient. Joseph se contentait de son simple jean noir quotidien et de sa chemise blanche avec une veste marron foncé sans manche par-dessus.

Ils firent tous silence et fixèrent le père qui communiait avec notre créateur. Une chorale d’enfants et d’adolescents se déplacèrent devant l’autel et commencèrent à chanter. Un chant religieux en langue latine qu’il avait dû apprendre par cœur pour cette messe. La chanson, très ancienne, se chantait normalement le 31 décembre. Miserere venait du cinquantième Psaume de la Bible, récité pour l’acte de contrition de ses péchés. Le chant était magnifique et très fluide, le chœur se composait essentiellement de soprano et une minorité de ténor qui s’accordèrent parfaitement ensemble. Ce chant religieux suscitait volontairement l’affliction, une énorme tristesse s’en dégageait ; je sentais les larmes piquer mes yeux pour toutes les personnes que j’avais perdues à cause de cette secte. En réalité, nous ne célébrions pas la natalité de Jésus-Christ mais nous rendions hommage aux personnes disparus.

La veille de noël l’an dernier.

Après le dessert, nous jouions tous au Monopoly avec en accompagnement The First Noël de Frank Sinatra. Le jeu était agréable même si nous avions parmi nous des mauvais perdants comme mon bien-aimée Grégory et Nick Rye. Il était incroyable de constater que les hommes avaient horreur de perdre face aux femmes. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au bout de deux parties après que Nick exaspéré de perdre ne balance le plateau du jeu contre le mur.  
— Écoute chérie, la finance ce n’est pas ton truc, essaya de calmer Kim.  
— Pas mon truc ! je dirige une entreprise évidemment que c’est mon truc. Je suis le loup de Wall Street.  
— Pour l’instant tu es le loup de Banqueroute Street, plaisantai-je innocemment.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et même Nick qui relativisa ma blagounette. Nous sommes restés jusqu’à 01h30 avant que tous les invités repartent chez eux. Mary et Casey avait offert un cadeau à tous dans une boîte rouge avec un ruban vert. Nous l’ouvrions pour y découvrir un collier avec pendentif en bois en forme de tête de loup. Elle s’exclame en qualifiant notre groupe de meute, où nous pouvions compter sur les uns les autres.

Durant le trajet du retour en voiture, Grégory et moi nous reparlions du déroulement de cette fantastique soirée. La main de Grégory quitta le volant pour caresser lentement ma nuque avec un tendre sourire.  
— Je repense au futur bébé des Rye, commença-t-il.  
— Eh…  
— Je pense qu’on devrait lui donner un compagnon de jeu, suggéra-t-il avec un petit clin d’œil.  
— On en reparlera, tu veux.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre chez nous, notre mobile home, « notre cahute » comme il aimait l’appeler. Elle n’avait que trois pièces mais nous restions heureux de ce que nous possédions. Le temps rajoutait encore une autre couche de poudreuse inlassablement tombé depuis que nous sommes partis. Il faisait tellement froid que nous nous dépêchions de rentrer aussitôt. Instinctivement, j’attrapai la poigné de la porte lorsque je sentis une ficelle accrochée à celle-ci. Elle portait une boule de Noël transparente avec deux glands de chêne liés à l’intérieur. Une petite carte l’accompagnait, il n’y avait qu’une phrase manuscrite : Joyeux Noël !

Une carte d’un inconnu très attentionné dont les lettres avaient deux couleurs différentes : JOY. Ces trois lettres écrit en rouge et les autres en noir. Mon cœur battait la chamade car peu de gens connaissait ma véritable identité. Ce cadeau provenait de soit les membres d’Eden’s Gate ; soit le Pasteur Jérôme, me rassurai-je bien que j’en doute.  
— Drôle de cadeau, se moqua Grégory. Qui te l’a envoyé ?  
Sa voix m’a surprise, mon angoisse ne faisait qu’augmenter. J’essayais de trouver une réponse convenable et plausible.  
— Peut-être un client satisfait, aucune idée. Peu importe. Le reste de la nuit nous appartient, aguichai-je de façon suggestive en haussant les sourcils.

La veille de Noël aujourd’hui.

L’office interminable fut un succès auprès des fidèles. Inoubliable comme l’avait souhaité Joseph. La foule se dirigea pour la suite des festivités au réfectoire. Un petit groupe de fidèle restèrent à discutailler avec Joseph et John en élogiant sans doute la cérémonie. John m’avait abandonné sur mon fauteuil avec l’homme le plus répugnant du bunker. Le silence entre nous me satisfaisait, jusqu’à ce qu’il daigne à m’adresser la parole avec le même ton condescendant.  
— Tu ne peux plus marcher ?  
— Joseph veut ménager ma fatigue, lançai-je d’une voix blanche.  
— Il en fait de trop ! assura-t-il.  
— Les esprits se rencontrent.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d’émettre un petit son moqueur et quitta le lieu. Seule mais pas longtemps, je fus encore une nouvelle fois dérangé par le deuxième homme répugnant du bunker. Mon père s’approcha avec un petit sourire timide accroché à son visage. Il semblait gêné pour me parler, il avait dû rassembler un courage énorme pour tenter une approche. Il avait de la chance que ma mobilité soit fut réduite sinon je serais partie de sitôt. Il commençait à baisser son regard en tripotant ses mains comme un ados faisant une quelconque demande à une fille pendant une boum.  
— Je… je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, bégaya-t-il. Au cas où on ne se reverrais pas demain.  
— Oui… merci à toi aussi, grinçai-je.  
— Que t’est-il arrivé ?  
— Malade  
— Quelle mal—  
— Je l’ignore et eux aussi, dis-je en désignant Joseph et son frère.  
— Bon je vais te laisser, aurevoir, termina-t-il en partant. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement.  
— Aurevoir et merci.

J’essayais d’être la plus aimable possible mais le passé s’accrochait ce qui rendait notre réconciliation difficile. Néanmoins, je voulais récompenser l’effort de mon père d’une certaine façon. Aussitôt qu’il partit, Joseph reprit le relais en regardant attentivement mon père. Il m’emmena accompagné de John au repas.

La salle du réfectoire avait été magnifiquement décoré et avec soin. Sous la pression de plaire à Joseph, les fidèles avaient dressé les tables en y plaçant de nombreuses bougies et de pomme de pin. Des guirlandes suspendaient au-dessus de nos têtes et remplaçaient les néons habituels. Les tables furent disposées en de longue colonne parallèle les unes aux autres, excepté une longue table au fond qui dominait par une estrade en bois celles-ci. Placé perpendiculairement aux autres, je savais qu’elle nous était destinée. Cela semblait logique, le Père et sa famille représentaient les VIP du projet et devaient être traité comme tel.

Nous prenions place, je me retrouvais à la droite de Joseph et à la gauche de John. Jacob se mit à la gauche de Joseph. Bien que le fauteuil ne me permît pas d’atteindre la table, Joseph m’assista jusqu’à ma chaise. Une fois tout le monde installé, nous récitions le bénédicité avant que des serveurs apportèrent nos plats. Casey avait dû avoir un boulot monstrueux pour préparer ces quantités gargantuesques. J’aurais aimé l’aider mais Joseph me l’interdisait.

Au cours du repas, John et moi bavardions sur les talents culinaires du Chef qui grâce à eux conservaient le moral des enfants du Père. Au fond de moi, je ne pus m’empêcher de vouloir que Casey les empoisonne. Pawnee, qui nous avait accompagnée silencieusement jusqu’ici dormait ou se détendait à mes pieds ; de temps en temps, je lui partageais mon assiette l’autorisant à en profiter.  
— Le repas te plaît, ma douce ? chuchota Joseph à mon oreille en prenant ma main gauche dans la sienne.  
— C’est délicieux, répondis-je avec le sourire.  
— Avec qui parlais-tu, tout à l’heure ?

Évidemment la conversation avec mon père n’est pas passé inaperçu. Comme un aigle, Joseph ne pouvait s’empêcher de veiller sur sa propriété. Que devais-je lui dire ? que j’avais retrouvé mon père, revenu des morts et qu’il essayait tant bien que mal à nous réconcilier. Je ne voulais rien dire à Joseph pour la sécurité de mon père, après tout il avait aidé les Bratwaises. Mieux vaut qu’il reste dans l’ombre. Il me regarda suspicieux attendant ma réponse tout en caressant ma main avec son pouce. Les mains de Joseph avaient toujours douce et chaude contrairement aux miennes. Peut-être que la température des mains reflétait l’âme de leurs propriétaires.  
— Joy ? m’appela-t-il pour me sortir ma transe.  
— Quelqu’un dont j’ai fait la connaissance. Rien de plus, le rassurai-je.

Il ne dit rien, j’ignorais si ma réponse lui avait suffi puisqu’il resta inexpressif. La possessivité de Joseph m’exaspérait, il voulait tout contrôler : mes mouvements, mes pensées, mes relations. Grosso modo, sa propriété ne serait pas approchée sauf s’il en décide autrement. Je savais d’où venait cette lubie. Autrefois, il m’avait laissé de l’espace et il m’avait perdu.

Je décidais de continuer à manger sans prêter d’attention à son regard insistant. Il retira sa main avec un petit grognement vexé voir, contrarié par l’insuffisance de ma réponse. J’appréciais vraiment les conversations de John car il semblait moins interrogateur bien que son travail consistât à poser des questions. Il savait dissocier le travail avec la sphère privé. Alors je finissais mon plat en discutant avec lui ; bien que Joseph s’escrimât à s’y immiscer. Joseph essaya de discuter avec Jacob en le remerciant d’avoir entraîné Pawnee.  
— Je ne peux pas dire que j’avais le choix, accusa Jacob. Je n’y voyais pas même l’utilité.  
— C’est pour la protéger, gronda Joseph.

Cette conversation allait tourner encore au vinaigre. Jacob était tellement buté et sournois qu’il refusa de poursuivre cette discussion en décidant de partir.  
À la fin du repas, Joseph prit la parole à l’assemblée : « Mes enfants, je veux remercier pour votre travail et pour ce fantastique repas préparé par notre chef Casey et son commis Grady, nouveau venu parmi nous. Grady qui visitera le bloc C afin de convaincre vos frères et sœurs toujours aveugle de notre bonne parole. Nous ne fêtons pas qu’un simple Noël mais notre premier noël tous ensemble dans notre refuge. Mon souhait est de vous voir tous vieillir dans notre jardin pour lequel nous nous sommes préparés. Puisses Dieu nous bénir de sa lumière. Joyeux Noël à tous ! »

Tous sans exception se levèrent pour l’applaudir.

La fête se termina et le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé, les fidèles terminèrent de nettoyer et partirent vers leurs quartiers. Idem pour John. Il m’embrassa sur la joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se tourner vers Joseph en touchant leurs fronts. Je m’apprêtais à partir lorsque Joseph me prit la main m’obligeant à lui faire face.  
— Viens avec moi à l’église, murmura-t-il doucement.  
Sa voix semblait à la fois triste et insistante. Je savais que les remarques et la tension avec Jacob l’affectait beaucoup.  
— Je suis fatigué, nous pouvons remettre cela à demain, gémis-je.  
— Cela ne sera pas long, m’assura-t-il.

Ainsi, nous partîmes sa main positionnée au milieu de mon dos pour me guider à mon fauteuil.  
Devant l’autel, il me plaça face à lui. Il semblait nerveux, quelque chose trottait dans son esprit. Mon regard se posa sur la gravure mystérieuse. Celle que j’avais remarqué il y a longtemps. Faute de mieux, je brisais le silence.  
— Que signifie cette gravure, Père ? désignai-je du doigt.  
Il semblait décontenancé par ma demande. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.  
— La femme et le dragon : Apocalypse de Jean, chapitre 12. Cette femme enceinte désigne le peuple de Dieu. Après avoir donné naissance au Messie, cette Église idéale, bénéficiera de la protection de Dieu. Elle est le modèle de toute communauté chrétienne de la terre.  
— Et le dragon ?  
— Satan, ennemi éternel de Dieu qui veille sur l’enfant pour le dévoré. La gravure d’à côté représente le combat entre les anges, notamment, l’Archange Michel et le Dragon.  
Étant de plus en plus intrigué, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de lui poser beaucoup de question.  
— Que devient la femme ?  
— Exilée dans le désert et persécuté par le Dragon mais Dieu la protègera pendant trois ans et demi. Par vengeance, le Dragon combattra les fidèles de Dieu. Ces deux gravures marquent non seulement la naissance de la véritable église mais le début du salut. Il y a longtemps Satan a lancé un défi à Dieu.  
— Quel est-il ? demandai-je rapidement.  
— Séduire la totalité des Hommes. Notre société tendait à se détourner totalement de Dieu. La nouvelle technologie devenait leurs idoles.  
— Et l’Effondrement ?  
— Un avertissement, le départ pour nous remettre aux valeurs originelles c’est-à-dire abolir Argent, cupidité et consumérisme.

Il continua son histoire avec une telle passion qu’il avait oublié le stress précédent. L’apocalypse de Jean était une source d’information sur ce que notre société serait devenue. Notamment la marque de la bête : « la bête obligeait tous les êtres, petits et grands, riches et pauvres, esclaves et libres, à recevoir une marque sur la main droite et sur le front. Personne ne pouvait acheter ou vendre s’il n’avait pas cette marque… » Ce récit semblait dingue et pourtant… une puce avait été créé, la puce RFID. Une puce où était stocké votre dossier médical, vos données bancaires et sans doute un système de géolocalisation.  
Mais comment obliger la population à s’implanter cette puce dans la main ? Tout simplement grâce aux compagnes publicitaires pour prouver son utilité et sa nécessitée. Et les commerçants en refusant tout autre moyen de paiement. Pour ceux qui s’étaient implanté cette marque, ils étaient perdus et ceux qui refusait de s’en implanter une : condamné à mourir de faim.

Minuit sonna lorsque Joseph termina son récit. Un bâillement sorti de ma bouche, je voulais absolument aller me coucher. Hélas il n’avait pas terminé. En fait il n’avait pas fait part de ce qu’il voulait vraiment en nous conduisant ici. Il partit chercher quelque chose derrière l’autel.

Il tenait dans sa main une petite boîte blanche en bois avec un nœud papillon doré. Il me l’a tendu pour que je l’ouvre. Je défis lentement le nœud. Et là surprise, la stupéfaction m’envahit. Une montée d’angoisse quand, je tenais dans les mains ce cadeau. La boîte renfermait une boule de Noël transparente. Identique à celle j’eus reçu une année auparavant où deux glands étaient attachés. À la différence que ces deux glands se reliait par un anneau doré. De plus, la boule s’ouvrait en deux pour me permettre de les détacher. D’abord bouche bée par le levé de mystère qu’entourai cette boule, cet inconnu attentionné était Joseph.  
— C’était toi ? dis-je plus comme une affirmation qu’une véritable question.  
— J’ai toujours veillé sur toi. Qu’en dis-tu ?  
Pendant toute ces années il savait où j’habitais et surement avec qui ; et il n’avait pas essayé de me kidnapper. Il continua de me fixer attendant ma réponse à la question que j’ai oublié.  
— De ?  
— De devenir ma femme et la mère de ce projet, dit-il avec un tendre sourire remplit d’espoir.

Je me sentais prise au dépourvue mais pas vraiment surprise. Ces marques d’affections, ces caprices avaient été longtemps des signes avant-coureurs d’un future mariage. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je devais choisir entre le bien de la résistance car être la mère pouvait m’offrir beaucoup d’opportunité et gagner pleinement la confiance des fidèles ; ou refuser pour mon propre bien. Au travers de ma réflexion, le sourire de Joseph se flétrissait.  
— Tu préfères mon frère, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il déçu avec une pointe de frustration. Qu’a-t-il de plus que moi ? Je t’ai toujours pardonné et protégé, toujours aux petits soins que te faut-il de plus ?

Il commençait à faire une sérénade me laissant aucun temps pour lui répondre. Son ton montait à mesure de mon silence, j’en ai eu assez. Je me suis levé vivement de mon fauteuil et j’accrochais mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Le bon côté des choses était que le silence était revenu ; le mauvais était qu’aucun retour arrière possible. Il rapprocha nos corps encore plus près, sa langue explorait et caressait la mienne.  
— Oui, déclarai-je avec une amertume dissimuler au fond de ma gorge.

Il ne dit rien se satisfaisant de donner un autre baiser. En apparence, il gagna ce qu’il convoitait de tout temps. Ainsi, j’avais scellé mon destin au sien. J’espère seulement que Casper me pardonnera et me comprendra. Joseph, toujours sous l’effet du « oui » à sa demande de mariage, prévoyait déjà la cérémonie. Il comptait en parler à ses frères et aux autres membres le lendemain, impatient. Pour le moment, nous nous retrouvions dans mon lit et peut-être notre futur lit conjugal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce très long chapitre vous aura plu. Qui dit mariage, dit lune de miel! (Enfin si le mariage a lieu^^. Suspense). Pour cette histoire du choix du sexe d'un bébé, évidemment que l'alimentation de la future mère joue un petit rôle et mes propos était volontaire. Voilà sur ce, Joseph attend avec impatience votre présence à son marriage ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

— Comment as-tu pu accepter ça !? cria Casper fâché de cette nouvelle.  
Nous étions dans sa chambre pour la discrétion mais je ne doutais pas que les autres entendaient notre scène de ménage. Je savais que je le trahissais ; le trompais mais je devais le faire. Je me sentais piégée entre deux hommes, l’homme que j’aimais et l’homme que je feignais d’aimer.  
— Quel autre choix avais-je ? répliquai-je.  
— Tu aurais dû refuser !  
Casper s’approcha de moi en secouant mes épaules. Il était à la fois meurtri et impuissant. Ses yeux brillaient de larme, car il sut que rien ne pourrait empêcher ce mariage.  
— Il n’y a que toi que j’aime. Être la femme de Joseph nous rapprochera de la victoire, il ne s’attendra ce que je lui porte le coup fatal, le raisonnai-je.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains en déposant délicatement un baiser à ses lèvres. Il se détendit légèrement alors je le prenais dans mes bras. Nos corps se berçaient sous mes chuchotements de réconfort.  
— Je serais toujours à toi mon amour. Nous serons libres de vivre notre vie ensemble dans la lumière lorsqu’Eden’s Gate ne sera plus et Joseph sera envoyé dans les sept enfers.

~POV John~

— Qu’est qui t’en empêche de te donner pleinement au Père ? demandai-je à un Caecusien récalcitrant.  
Depuis le repas de noël, Joseph me mettait la pression pour que le bloc C soit vide. Ce laborieux travail m’empêchait toute distraction habituelle. Ce Caecusien était le troisième de la journée et je m’en lassais. Il avait déjà subi les conséquences de mon impatience. Les ecchymoses perlaient son corps et son visage. Son œil gauche gonflait et sa bouche saignait ne distinguant plus ses dents. Je ne lui demandais rien de plus qu’une confession mais il restait têtu. Je pris une pince sur mon établi et je commençais à pincer l’ongle de son index droit avec une dernière sommation de parler. Je tirais lentement son ongle sous ses cris lorsqu’on frappe à la porte. Exaspéré d’être dérangé, j’ouvris et j’aperçus mon frère avec un air rebuté sur son visage. Ses yeux sur le détenu attaché à une chaine et puis sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était dégouté puisqu’il m’avait laissé le champ libre.  
— Pouvons-nous parler en privé, John ?  
— Je suis occupé nous pouvons—  
— Ça ne sera pas long, insista-t-il.  
Je sortis de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi, nous étions dans le couloir. Il me scruta minutieusement avant de reprendre.  
— Tu as l’air extenué.  
— Tu veux que les Caecusiens nous rejoignent, alors je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, grognai-je.  
— Je suis venu pour te parler de Joy.  
Une pensée traversa mon esprit, Jacob avait peut-être réussit à l’impliquer d’une quelconque manière dans les Bratwaises. Avant, je devais confirmer mes doutes.  
— À quel propos ? demandai-je.  
— Du mariage, sourit-il, Joy et moi, nous allons marier, m’annonça-t-il d’un ton enjoué.

Sous le choc, je restai stupéfait. Cette nouvelle m’avait pris de court me rendant mal-à-l’aise. Au fil du temps, je développais un attachement pour elle et la voir partir dans les bras de Joseph me rendait jaloux. Car après leur mariage, la probabilité que nous passerons du temps ensemble sera minime. Néanmoins, je devais me sentir heureux pour mon frère.  
— Je suis content pour vous deux, dis-je en forçant un sourire. Mais ne trouves-tu pas que c’est précipité, insinuai-je.  
Il me regarda comme si je lui avais dit que la terre était ronde. Il serra mon épaule comme pour me réconforter.  
— Je comprends que tu veuilles me préserver, mon frère. Je l’aime et elle m’aime. Le mariage n’est pas précipité quand il s’agit d’un amour fusionnel.

Joy a fait son choix ; elle l’aimait mais une lueur au fond de moi espérerait toujours qu’elle change d’avis. Joseph me demanda d’officier la cérémonie et je devais tout préparer en trois jours. Joseph voulait commencer cette nouvelle année par son mariage, il considérait le symbolisme important. Après cette conversation, je me retrouvais avec double travail. Même si ce mariage ne m’emplissait pas de joie, je m’obligerai à le rendre correct. Mais d’abord j’abrégerai la confession du brise-burnes d’à côté.

~POV Jacob~

Je savais que cela finirait par arriver, il s’est soumis à cette garce. Ce mariage allait causer sa perte en donnant à cette putain un pouvoir pour l’acculer et même l’abattre. Quand il me l’annonça, j’entrevoyais de l’angoisse et de l’indécision dans sa gestuelle ; il savait que je serais réticent à ce mariage.  
— Tu ne vois pas qu’elle te manipule. Ce mariage sera ta ruine et celle d’Eden’s Gate. Je refuse d’assister à cela, m’escrimai-je à le réveiller de son aveuglement.  
— Tu ne l’as jamais aimé pourquoi te croirai-je ! hurla-t-il. Elle ne t’a jamais rien fait.  
— Et c’est ce qui la rend dangereuse, elle est sournoise. Elle est le serpent de ton jardin. J’ai une vidéo qui te prouvera mes dires, retorquai-je.

Le moment fut venu de lui montrer l’évidence, je me déplaçai pour chercher la cassette dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Mais Joseph, fidèle à sa confiance pour sa princesse, m’en empêcha en prétextant que sa décision était prise et que les aveux forcés par la torture ne constituaient en rien la vérité.

— Je ne te forcerai pas à l’aimer mais je veux que tu essayes. Fais-le pour moi, je suis fatigué de nos disputes perpétuelles. Je ne désire plus te combattre, tu es mon aîné et je t’aime. Ne laisse pas ta haine pour elle, nous séparer. Je l’aime et ce mariage officialisera notre amour et son entrée au sein de notre famille. Elle deviendra ta belle-sœur. À toi de rendre cette situation supportable, me supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de biche qu’il utilisait quand nous étions petit et qui me désarmait.

Je soupirai et passai ma main sur mon visage en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle deviendra une Seed ; dur à supporter, me dis-je. Elle gagnait une bataille mais certainement pas la guerre. Je finirai par la piégé à son propre jeu. J’ai fini par abandonner mes allégations pour le bien de Joseph, j’étais lassé aussi de nos disputes à répétition. Néanmoins, ma colère s’encrait toujours en moi et surtout lorsqu’il me demanda d’amener Joy à l’autel. Je devais remplacer son père et John devait jouer le rôle du prêtre. Évidemment, je ne lui adressai aucune félicitation, seulement une accolade pour lui dire aurevoir.

~POV Joy~

Pendant trois jours, j’ai supporté les regards et les félicitations des fidèles. La publication des bans se diffusait non-stop sur tous les écrans, je n’osai pas imaginer ce que les détenus en pensaient. Joseph avait tout organisé avec l’aide de John. Tous les soirs, nous répétions le déroulement de la cérémonie jusqu’à l’épuisement. Joseph, poussé par une nouvelle vigueur et ne connaissant aucune lassitude, paraissait euphorique et comblé. De son côté John semblait être sous réserve, le visage sobre. Trop de travail fût l’excuse qu’il nous donna.

La veille au soir de notre mariage, Joseph me donna ma robe blanche. De toute évidence, il n’était pas superstitieux contrairement à moi. La robe, d’un tissus délicat et éblouissant recouvert par de petites perles qui formait un cœur sur le corsage. Elle n’était pas extravagante d’un genre assez simple mais elle possédait un certain charme. Il m’a dit qu’une fidèle viendrait demain pour me coiffer et qu’il avait déjà choisi la coiffure. Apparemment c’était son mariage pas le mien, comme à son habitude, il contrôlait tout et il commençait déjà à m’agacer.  
— Je pouvais choisir ma coiffure, tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer.  
Il continua à observer cette stupide robe sans prendre la peine de m’écouter ni de m’adresser un regard.  
— Tu seras parfaite avec cette robe, j’ai hâte de t’y voir dedans.  
— Pourquoi tu veux tout contrôler ! criai-je à bout de ma patience.  
Il se tourna enfin vers moi avec un sourire compréhensif et il me prit dans ses bras.  
— Je sais ce que tu ressens…  
— Ah oui, me moquai-je.  
— Oui, le stress du mariage. Toutes les femmes le subissent. Mais ne t’en fait pas, tout se passera bien. Il sera magnifique et mémorable, répondit-il à côté de la plaque.

Ma frustration atteignait son paroxysme, je voulais qu’il cesse de contrôler ma vie. Et lui ! il croyait que je stressais. Notre mariage n’avait pas encore lieu et je pouvais déjà affirmer que ma vie avec lui serait cauchemardesque. En réalité, je devinais qui était le plus stressé de nous deux. Pour ce soir, il eut la décence de dormir dans sa propre sa chambre et me souhaita de doux rêve.

Le réveil fut difficile et la nuit assez longue, j’avais réussi à dormir une ou deux heures. Je n’arrêtais pas de penser que ce mariage était une erreur et que j’allais le regretter. Comme convenu, une fidèle venait pour préparer ma robe et ma coiffure. Joseph avait fixé la cérémonie à 10 heures et il était 9h30 lorsque j’étais prête ; l’attente me rendait encore plus angoissé. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur les conséquences probables si je changeais d’avis.

Afin de passer le temps, je contemplais ma coiffure. Elle était bien dressée, mes cheveux s’ondulaient dont les mèches furent tirées sur les côtés pour former un chignon ; et où celui-ci se tenait par le biais d’un fermoir en forme de rameaux d’olivier en or et doté d’une perle bleu foncé en son centre.

Jacob entra dans ma chambre en frappant brièvement. Son attitude transparaissait l’impatience d’en finir. Il devait m’emmener à l’autel et les alliances lui avait été confié ; Jacob jouait un rôle important et Joseph voulait qu’il s’implique au maximum. Il me regarda de haut en bas avec un bref sourire qui s’apparentait à une grimace douloureuse et pénible.  
— Tu es très belle, grinça-t-il d’un air non-naturel et hypocrite.  
— Merci, dis-je d’une voix sans effet en regardant avec indifférence le costume noir et blanc qu’il portait.  
Jacob ressemblait à un autre homme, plus civilisé. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux roux de manière moins négligé. Il congédia la fidèle de nous laisser seule.  
— Joseph m’a demandé de t’amener à l’autel. Entre nous, je sais que ce mariage ne dura pas longtemps. Si tu t’avise à le blesser d’une quelconque manière, je t’infligerai une douleur si insupportable que tu me supplieras de te tuer. Et je t’avoue que rien ne me fera plus grand plaisir que de t’entendre hurler, me menaça-t-il avec son doigt levé devant mon visage.

La brutalité de ses mots et le ton ferme de sa voix s’infiltraient jusqu’à mes os. Je tremblais de peur par sa menace, dans quoi me suis-je mis ? Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier ma compréhension. Après quoi, il m’offrit son bras en sauvegardant les apparences, je pris un moment pour me remettre avant de l’accepter et nous quittâmes la chambre promptement.

Les fidèles inondaient l’église entassés comme un troupeau ; ils n’attendaient plus que Jacob et moi pour rejoindre mon futur époux. Une douce mélodie traditionnelle commença à se jouer notre entrée. Je traversai l’allée m’adaptant à la vitesse assez vive de Jacob. Je remarquai Casey, la famille Rye, Sharky et Merle assis sur les bancs du premier rang à gauche de l’allée.

Mon futur époux semblait être épris d’un bonheur sans nom avec son sourire indéfectible. Il portait son costume gris le seul qu’il possédait. Son chignon était fait à la perfection. Il l’avait, étroitement enserré duquel aucune mèche ne pouvait s’en échapper. Il prit mes mains en remerciant Jacob qui s’installa sur le côté comme témoin.  
Quant à John, il semblait neutre en efforçant un petit sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux brillaient à l’excès de gel qu’il a dû utiliser pour les disciplinés et les tirés en arrière. Il avait même taillé impeccablement sa barbe tout comme Joseph.

John débuta la cérémonie en remerciant les fidèles d’être venus partager le bonheur des jeunes mariés. Puis, il enchaîna par la première lecture de la Bible, tiré de l’Ancien Testament. Il a lu la Genèse où Dieu créa l’homme, Adam et sa Femme, Eve. Il poursuivit avec un Psaume choisi par Joseph (le 127ème).  
— Avec Joseph et Joy, nous avons écouté la parole de Dieu qui révèle la grandeur de l’amour et du mariage.  
John s’accrocha à sa Bible et prit une minute de réflexion avant de continuer.  
— Le mariage suppose que les époux s’engagent l’un envers l’autre librement et sans contrainte, qu’ils se promettent amour mutuel et respect pour toute leur vie, qu’ils accueillent les enfants que Dieu leur donne et les éduquer selon la parole du Seigneur et dans la foi de l’église d’Eden’s Gate. Joseph et Joy, est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?  
Joseph qui n’avait pas cesser de me regarder fut le premier à répondre « oui ». Quant à moi, mon esprit semblait dériver ailleurs. Ce fut au bout de quelques seconde que je répétai le même mot que lui.  
— J’invite les fiancés à échanger leurs consentements, ajouta John.  
Joseph serra mes mains en regardant brièvement son jeune frère timidement.  
— Moi, Joseph, je te reçois Joy comme épouse et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie. Pour t’aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Après qu’il eut terminé, mon tour arriva. Je récitai comme je l’avais répété tous les soirs précédents. Je prononçai chaque mot avec timidité et bégaiement au point d’agrandir le sourire de Joseph qui définissait cela au stress.

John demanda les alliances à Jacob qui le lui remis. Toujours affectée par sa menace, j’évitai de le regarder. Deux petits anneaux simples, en or poinçonnés de l’emblème de la secte, furent remis entre Joseph et moi.  
— Bénis, Seigneur et sanctifie dans leur amour tes serviteurs Joseph et Joy ; que ces alliances soient pour eux le signe de leur fidélité et le rappel de leur amour.  
Toutes les personnes crièrent : Amen !  
Joseph prit ma main gauche pour y glisser amoureusement l’anneau à mon annuaire en récitant :  
— Joy, reçois cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.  
Je lui souris en faisant de même avec sa main, récitant à l’identique ce discours. John reprit la parole en planant ses mains sur les nôtres entrelacées pour bénir notre union.  
— Accorde-leur de pouvoir assurer par leur travail la vie de leur foyer. Accorde à Joy la plénitude de ta bénédiction ; qu’elle réponde à sa vocation de…d’épouse et de mère ; qu’elle soit par sa pureté de cœur et sa tendresse la joie de sa maison.  
Puis, il se tourna vers son frère.  
— Accorde ainsi ta bénédiction à Joseph qu’il se dévoue à toutes ses tâches d’époux fidèles et de père attentif. Seigneur, donne à tous deux, la joie d’être un jour tes convives au festin de ton Royaume.

Et tous acclamèrent : Amen !

John tourna son regard vers la foule pour s’adresser maintenant s’il y a une opposition à ce mariage. Attendant quelques instants, j’imaginais mon Casper entré dans l’église en hurlant : je m’y oppose !

Voir la réaction de Joseph en entendant cinq syllabe aurait valu tout l’or du monde. Les espoirs de ce dernier pour me posséder pourrait être réduit en cendre.

Hélas rien de plus qu’un fantasme sorti de mon imagination.

— Puisque personne ne semble s’y opposer. Par ces anneaux qu’ils ont échangés, je les déclare Mari et Femme. Joseph, tu peux embrasser désormais ton épouse.

À la fin de ces mots et puisque Joseph avait été impatient pour ce moment il prit mes joues dans ses mains chaudes et m’offrit un long baiser. Ce baiser passionné et impudique devant les fidèles enflamma mes joues rougissantes ainsi que les siennes. Puis dans un élan émotionnel, il me porta dans ses bras et nous sortîmes du lieu saint sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie de la foule. Aujourd’hui j’étais devenue une Seed par les liens sacrés du mariage avec ceci la part de responsabilité dû à ce nom.

Le banquet était gourmand et sublime, les fidèles venaient nous félicités chacun leurs tours. J’étais devenue leur mère et ils me traitaient comme tel. Quelque fois, Joseph m’offrait une ou deux bouchées de son assiette digne d’un classique de Disney. John toujours affecté par une humeur méconnaissable, porta un toast à notre intention. Son petit frère se leva chancelant à cause des nombreux verres d’alcool, autorisé exceptionnellement par Joseph d’en servir, qu’il but. Il éleva son verre en prenant soin de ne pas le renverser avec un sourire ivre.  
— Je tenais à féliciter mon frère et Joy, que cette journée marque le dé...début d’une nouvelle étape qui vous comblera de joie. Auquel cas ma très chère Joy je serais là, déclara-t-il avec un clin d’œil.  
Ensuite après une longue minute de silence, son sourire disparut tout comme sa raison.  
— Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as épousé cette loque. Ne t’attend pas à monter au septième ciel, ma chérie ! ria-t-il espièglement fier de son allocution.  
Un lourd silence se fit sentir dans la salle du banquet, les fidèles furent choqués par le manque de respect de leur Baptiste. Quant à Joseph, sa respiration me démontrait qu’il bouillonnait de rage. Scandalisé face à l’insulte, il encercla mes épaules comme point d’ancrage pour garder la tête froide.  
— Je pense que l’alcool possède ta raison John. Il est peut-être temps pour toi d’écourter la fête, lui conseilla-t-il vivement d’un ton ferme qui laissait involontairement paraître sa colère.  
John en réponse se mit à rire.  
— Ma raison est bien là, et je peux t’affirmer que l’alcool me rend clairvoyant. Tu as acquis une belle propriété, tu comptes la promener en laisse ou la garder toute la journée dans ta couche.  
J’hoquetai, choqué de le voir aussi haineux envers son frère qui d’habitude le glorifiait de saint. Rien de bon pouvait en sortir ; en réponse Joseph se leva de sa chaise d’un coup et je sursautai son acte impulsif et impromptu. La colère déforma ses traits et il perdit le contrôle sur ses émotions.  
— Quelle mouche t’a piqué !? cria-t-il.

Avant que John puisse répondre, Jacob sauva la situation en l’escortant hors de cette salle en disant qu’il s’en occupait. Joseph le suivait du regard et je pouvais affirmer que John sera sévèrement puni. Mon mari devait regretter sa décision de servir de l’alcool à notre mariage. Difficilement, nous essayâmes de reprendre le banquet comme si de rien était passé.

~POV Jacob~

J’accompagnais, non je trainais ce crétin ivre jusqu’à sa chambre. Joseph n’en resterait pas là, il va le punir le lendemain et je devinais que j’en serai chargé. Quel idiot ! il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue ; si j’ai bien appris une chose, c’est que personne ne devait toucher à sa précieuse princesse, au risque d’être puni voire mort.  
John essaya vainement de se dégager de ma prise, il était tellement ivre qu’il trébucha et tomba pitoyablement sur le sol de sa chambre. Je voulu le relever mais il écarta mes mains.  
— Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? demandai-je pour essayer de comprendre cet acte fou même si je le devinais. Tu t’es ridiculisé devant tout le monde !  
— Et alors ! Je me contrefiche et si Joseph veut régler ça qu’il vienne !  
— Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tes paroles, reste ici et dors pour te dessoûler, lui ordonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Soudainement, il me prit le bras avec une expression désespéré.  
— Tu ne comprends pas, je l’aime, pleura-t-il. Et Joseph me l’a prise… comme Emily, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux avec remord et tristesse pour cette dernière.  
Voilà ce qui expliquait son attitude étrange de cette journée. Elle avait réussi à rendre fou mes deux frères, cette garce. Résultat j’avais deux transis d’amour contre moi désormais.  
— Quelle plaie cette fille ! Dors ! ou je t’enferme avec les Caecusiens.  
Il finit par se calmer mais il ne put retenir ses larmes, je suis parti en claquant la porte en laissant mon petit frère, bouleversé et seul. La nuit lui remettra ses pensées en ordre. Pour ma part, ma participation à ce ridicule mariage se termina.

~POV Joseph~

Après le banquet, j’emmenai ma précieuse femme dans ma chambre qui désormais serait la nôtre. Elle transportait ses effets personnels qu’elle a rassemblé de sa chambre pour s’installer dans la mienne. Tôt le matin, j’avais fait de la place sur mes étagères pour l’accueillir correctement. Elle entrait dans ma chambre pour la première fois. Plus spacieuse que la sienne vu que je possédais une salle de bain privé. De ce fait, elle n’aura plus à se doucher dans les salles de bain commune.

Je la voyais scrutant mon espace privé, me tournant le dos, comme un petit chien apeuré. En parlant de chien, j’accueillais aussi Pawnee, qui devait possédait un sixième sens car elle resta silencieuse sachant ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. J’enlaçai ma Joy, son dos collé à ma poitrine pour le moment vêtu. Je la tenais entièrement dans mes bras et dans ma vie. J’attendais depuis longtemps, ce moment où elle m’appartiendrait pleinement et j’avais enfin réussi. Toute ces années de séparation m’avaient torturé. Jadis, elle fut la propriété de ce Grégory mais cela n’avait plus guère d’importance puisqu’il était mort grâce à ma Faith. Les jours passés à la convaincre de l’oublier portaient aujourd’hui ces fruits.

Alors que je déposai plusieurs baisers sur son cou, elle se mit à rire. Entendre son rire me fit sourire même si je ne connaissais nullement la cause.  
— Qu’as-tu ? demandai-je curieusement.  
— Ta barbe me chatouille, me révéla-t-elle.  
— Peut-être que je devrais explorer d’autres zones sensibles, taquinai-je.

Je continuai de l’embrasser tout en déboutonnant lentement le dos de sa robe. La chair de poule apparaissait sur sa peau si douce et si délicate. À ma grande surprise, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ses vêtements laissaient place à ses courbes féminines que je m’empressais de caresser avec délicatesse et amour. Je voyais son corps nu pour la première fois. Elle était magnifique vraiment d’une grande beauté et elle faisait de moi l’homme le plus chanceux. Je la conduisis au lit nuptial tout en me déshabillant. Mes mains ne voulaient pas se détacher d’elle ; comme un aimant, elles voulaient s’assurées que tout ceci était réel. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi scrutant chacun de mes tatouages et mes cicatrices de ma vie antérieure. Je n’avais point honte de mon corps puisque chaque cicatrice témoignait ma force. Je me penchai sur elle allongée dans notre lit enveloppant ma chaleur à la sienne. Je continuais caresser chacune de ses courbes de mes mains comme s’il s’agissait d’un bien précieux. Je ne voulais lui faire aucun mal, elle méritait d’être cajoler. Une petite voix dans mon esprit ne cessait de m’inciter à passer ses préliminaires en torturant mon membre impatient.  
— Tu es si belle, ma douce. Tu fais de moi un pécheur.

Elle me sourit et j’embrassai ses lèvres pour la seconde fois. Je me plaisais à lui procurer autant de bien-être que moi. Ses seins moyennement généreux mais parfait me procurait du plaisir aussi bien visuel que tactile. J’affectionnais à redresser et à durcir ses petits boutons roses sous ma langue taquine. Elle me récompensa par un large frisson de plaisir suivit d’un petit gémissement venu d’une louange murmurée. En frissonnant par ma touche, elle se cambra presque à s’en casser le dos.

Au fur et à mesure de ses gémissements et de ses soupirs, mon excitation augmentait m’indiquant prêt à revendiquer ma Joy, longtemps convoitée. Je profitais longuement de son corps visant à retarder la fin de notre lune de miel. Ce corps fin prêt à m’accueillir me rendait lubrique. Je caressais à l’aide mon membre son entrée pour tâtonner ce territoire inconnu. Puis je m’enfonçai doucement entre ses murs enduits de cyprine. Son entrée protègera durant neuf mois notre bien le plus précieux.

En réponse à mon intrusion, elle poussa un cri soit de plaisir, soit de douleur ; je l’ignorai mais elle m’inquiéta lorsque je sentais ses jambes tremblées. Tout comme moi, Elle n’avait plus l’habitude de ce genre « d’exercice », elle avait désappris cette sensation de plaisir que je comptais bien lui réapprendre. Néanmoins, je m’assurai de son confort avant de poursuivre.  
— Je t’ai fait mal, ma chérie ?  
— Non continue, me rassura-t-elle.

Sceptique à ses mots, je balançais lentement mes hanches pour l’habituer à mon intrusion. Mon excitation grandissante graduait ma vitesse en dépit de ma volonté à contrôler mon rythme. Après quelques coups, j’atteignis mon apogée qui me fit grogner en fermant les yeux. Ses murs se resserraient autour de moi me réclamant ce plaisir. Son orgasme me rejoignait grâce à ma performance je l’ai rendu heureuse. Je me réjouissais à penser que je lui plantai les graines d’une nouvelle vie.

Par ce rare exercice physique, je ressentis de la fatigue et de l’essoufflement. Je me reposai quelques instants sur elle appréciant ses caresses sur mon dos. Pour lui éviter l’inconfort de mon poids, je me retirai sur le côté, ma tête poser sur son ventre en priant Dieu de nous accorder un petit « miracle ». Je voulais un enfant avec elle. Par sa Beauté et ma Sagesse, notre enfant sera un véritable ange. Ainsi nous passâmes notre première nuit en tant que Mari et Femme.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!  
> je tiens à préciser que Joseph n'a jamais eu d'épouse avant Joy donc pas de tatouage et pas d'infanticide. Bonne lecture et Bon weekend :)

~POV Joy~  
J’ouvris paresseusement les yeux et vit mon mari déjà réveillé. Apparemment durant la nuit, j’avais posé ma tête sur sa poitrine et j’étais resté ainsi jusqu’au matin. Joseph s’appuyait contre le cadre du lit à demi-allongé, il caressait amoureusement mes cheveux redevenus depuis longtemps couleur chocolat.  
— Bien dormi, mon amour ? demanda Joseph lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens.  
Je hochai la tête te tentai de me redresser pour quitter le lit conjugal mais il ne me le permit pas.  
— Reste encore un peu. Je souhaite profiter de cette journée seul avec ma femme, geignit-il.  
— Je ne pensais pas que tu t’adonnais à la paresse, taquinai-je avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Chérir sa femme n’est point de la paresse, contra-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. C’est même un travail à plein temps. Et peut-être dans quelques mois, j’aurai double travail puisque je chérirai aussi bien ma femme que notre enfant, fit-il avec un clin d’œil en caressant mon ventre.

Les enfants ne faisaient pas partie de mes projets mais je devais l’accepter vu que j’étais en enceinte de quelques semaines ; je ne l’avais toujours pas révélé à Casper. Au vue la réaction de Casper lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon mariage. Lui dire que j’attendais son bébé l’aurait incité à empêcher ce dernier. De plus, refuser de me lier à Joseph et arborer mon ventre rond l’aurait rendu fou de rage et vert de jalousie. Qu’aurait-il fait à mon enfant ? Je souhaitais changer de sujet le plus rapidement et sans même s’en rendre compte Joseph exauça ce souhait.  
— Mais d’abord je dois régler le problème au sujet de mon frère, annonça-t-il.  
— Que comptes-tu faire à propos de John ?  
— Le punir. Il a non seulement manqué de respect à son propre frère mais aussi à sa belle-sœur, s’énerva-t-il.

Je connaissais Joseph assez bien pour savoir que la punition sera dure et douloureuse. Il détestait qu’on se moque de lui, surtout devant ses fidèles. J’avais commencé à apprécier John mais pas au point d’oublier ce qu’il m’avait fait avec mon tatouage.   
— Il était sous l’emprise de l’alcool. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, le défendis-je car après tout l’humiliation de Joseph m’était jubilatoire à l’égard de son problème d’impuissance.  
— Il doit supporter la responsabilité de ses actes. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d’avis. Tu es ma femme et je dois te protéger.

Nous avions finalement quitté le lit au milieu de l’après-midi par un des fantasmes de Joseph de faire l’amour sous la douche. À croire que ladite douche fut prévu pour cet effet par sa taille capable d’accueillir deux personne. Telle à l’image d’Adam et d’Eve, Joseph coula l’eau chaude pour nous. J’entrai la première sous le jet d’eau tempérée suivit de Joseph. Il ne s’attarda pas à me baiser le cou en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune marque de succion. Dos tourné à lui, je profitais à la fois de la chaleur de son torse et à la douceur de ses lèvres en me penchant sur lui. Ses mains caressèrent mes seins en prenant un malin à plaisir taquiner mes petits bouts roses. L’excitation de ce traitement me convainquit de presser mon corps au sien et à poser ma nuque sur son épaule les lèvres entrouvertes de plaisir. Je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour l’encourager à continuer. Mais une de ses mains se retira de ma poitrine pour frotter mon clitoris. Mon soudain gémissement le fit rire et le rendit fier de son toucher.

Ainsi, il accéléra le frottement pour entendre mes gémissements plus fort. La chaleur de ces préliminaires et l’eau chaude alimentaient l’Acmé de mon plaisir. Je me retournai sous une nouvelle vigueur en embrassant ses lèvres. De manière lubrique, je m’occupai à mon tour de lui en prenant son membre mi-dur pour le branler. L’eau de la douche et la douceur de la peau rendit la glisse plus facile. Conduite par le désir, je commençai à m’accroupir pour lui prodiguer un nouveau traitement, mais il me retint dans mon geste en secouant la tête.  
— Je ne veux pas t’infliger ça. C’est dégradant.

J’abandonnai et continuai à la caresser jusqu’au durcissement totale. Après le dernier coup de main, il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses en empoignant mes petites fesses visant à me porter. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour tenir la position. Je sentis son membre se glisser entre mes murs lubrifiés. Le nouvel Angle me fit pousser un délicieux cri de plaisir partagé avec mon mari. Les balancements de ses hanches commencèrent lentement pour commencer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette lenteur tortueuse et je lui démontrais mon désir d’en vouloir plus en rencontrant vigoureusement ses hanches.  
— Sommes-nous impatiente, ma chérie ? me demanda-t-il avec malice.  
En réponse, j’essayai de balancer encore plus vite mes hanches à son bassin. Je voulais mettre fin au supplice du désir qu’il faisait naître en moi. Seule la libération par un orgasme compta dans le but d’en finir. À ce stade, j’aurai voulu partager mon orgasme avec Casper. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il me prenait et je ne ressentais du dégoût, je me resignais en me justifiant que l’acte sexuel était le b.a.-ba d’une épouse. Mais joseph avait décidé de poursuivre cette taquinerie.  
— Hm ? demande et tu recevras.  
Il en profitait tout aussi bien de cette situation que moi et je devrai mendier ? Alors soit, si c’est ce qu’il faut pour qu’il s’arrête.  
— S’il te plait… plus vite… je ne tiens plus, gémis-je avec une triste grimace. Je ressenti de l’humiliation de quémander à mon ennemi intime.

À la fin de ma supplique, il accéléra les vas-et-viens de son membre et j’obtenu ma récompense. Incontrôlable, j’empoignai une partie de ses cheveux et les tiraient en arrière sans me rendre compte de ma force ; en réponse, il poussa un long grognement. La tête étourdie par mon orgasme détendit mes muscles tandis que joseph continua à pousser quelques coups avant de me rejoindre. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux se retrouvaient dans ma main prouvant de ce fait : heureux les chauves, qui sont les seuls à ne plus perdre leurs cheveux.

Nous nous sommes lavés rapidement pour retourner au lit. Cet exercice physique nous avait épuisé et rendu somnolent. Même si plus tard, je savais de source sûre que joseph serait prêt à renouvelé la Chose.

Le lendemain, Joseph et moi sommes partis pour rejoindre Jacob au bloc à propos de John. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que je n’aurais plus mis les pieds dans mon ancien bloc et rien n’avait changé. Ni les patrouilles, ni son ambiance austère. Nous entrâmes dans la salle des confessions mon bras enroulé dans celui de mon époux. Joseph désirait montrer à tous mon nouveau statut au sein de la secte. Je vis Jacob et John debout face à face en train de discuter. Ils s’arrêtèrent à notre apparition et se tournèrent vers Joseph le saluant comme d’habitude avec leur rituel frontal. John paraissait misérable, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par les pleurs. Il avait même une extinction de voix. Il me regarda les yeux brillants et me donna une accolade pour me saluer. Les habits de John étaient inhabituels soit un t-shirt blanc et un jeans bleu, j’ignorais qu’elle punition Joseph lui réservait mais elle devait être salissante.  
— Vue ton comportement inacceptable au cours du repas. Je veux tes excuses. Non seulement à moi mais aussi à ma femme, exigea Joseph d’un calme.  
Un visage désolé apparaissait sur le visage du petit frère. Il avait dû cogiter sa bêtise.  
— Joseph, je suis désolé de t’avoir insulté le jour de ton mariage.  
Il se tourna vers moi avec une moue honteuse.  
— De même pour toi, Joy. Mes mots m’ont été soufflé par le malin qui se cachait dans ce breuvage, mais je n’ai aucune excuse. Désolé.

Joseph fit un signe de tête et m’incita à faire de même pour accepter ses excuses. Jacob demanda en quoi consistait cette fameuse punition. Mon époux lui répondit dix coups de fouet.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, John se retrouva attacher ses bras écartés enroulé par une chaine et dos tourné à nous. Puis Jacob arracha son t-shirt et lui donna un morceau de cuir à mordre. Une fois son dos exposé, il attendit l’ordre de Joseph pour commencer. Les coups du chat à neuf queues portées sur sa peau me rappelaient les marques de Casper. Les grognements étouffés de douleur de John en plus de ces marques me créaient un sentiment de satisfaction. Casper avait souffert et aujourd’hui ce fut le tour de son tortionnaire. Je voyais que Jacob retenait sa force, normal, il le punissait sous la contrainte. La totalité de son dos saignait. Après le dixième coup, il fut détaché. Le morceau de cuir ne l’a pas aidé et ses supplications non plus. L’épuisement le mit à genoux nous faisait face avec le visage rougie de honte et de douleur. De toute évidence, le baptiste sadique qui aimai infliger la douleur à autrui, souffrait de goûter à sa propre médecine.  
— Tu resteras sept jours dans ce bloc C, cela te permettra de réfléchir. En attendant…  
Joseph s’abaissa à lui, et lui retira la clé du bunker qu’il gardait précieusement autour de son cou. John ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais il semblait triste d’avoir perdu la confiance de Joseph.  
— Ma femme portera la clé de notre jardin, déclara-t-il en la mettant autour de mon cou avec un sourire.  
Hélas ce sourire disparut lorsque Jacob émit un rictus.  
— Tu pense que c’est raisonnable, gronda-t-il. Elle vient à peine d’intégrer notre famille et tu lui voue une confiance aveugle.  
Joseph se retourna vers lui, le visage fatigué par sa réticence persistante.  
— Elle est ma femme et dans un couple la confiance doit-être mutuelle. Et j’ai décidé qu’elle la gardera un point c’est tout.

La petite clé de métal était désormais en ma possession, la clé de notre liberté.

~Trois jours plus tard~  
Depuis que je suis devenue la mère du projet, j’ai gagné une sorte de passe-droit entre les différents blocs. Évidemment, je n’étais pas à l’abri des suspicions de Joseph sur l’endroit où je me trouvais. C’était pour cette raison que j’emmenais Pawnee dans le repère avec moi car la promenade semblait être efficace comme motif tous les jours. En fait c’est Casper et Grady qui en avaient eu l’idée.

Quant aux avancées des Bratwaises, ils ont réussi à accéder au bloc A soit l’armurerie grâce au conduit d’aération. Nous possédions quelques armes entreposées dans une petite pièce à côté du salon. Grady avait réussit à pirater la fameuse salle de contrôle du bloc C pendant sa visite. J’ignorais comment il s’y était pris mais peu m’importai. Quant à moi, le vaccin élaboré par le Dr Lindsey fut un succès : j’étais désormais immunisée contre les effets de la Grâce. Par ce fait, j’avais un sentiment de puissance sur mes ennemis. Bientôt nous pourrons attaquer mais aucune précipitation ne s’envisageait pour le moment ou nos efforts seront anéantis.

À la demande de Joseph, je me rendais au bloc C pour voir John. Joseph connaissait exactement la raison pour laquelle il l’a humilié durant la noce. Il voulait que je lui coupe toute envie de réessayer. Alors ce que je fis en parfaite petite épouse dévouée à son mari. Jacob avait ordre de m’escorter car Joseph ne voulait pas que les Caecusiens me fassent du mal. Je ne doutais pas que par mon statut, je perdais la confiance de mes anciens camarades. John avait été placé dans une cellule à l’abri des autres. Puisqu’il représentait l’un des messagers du Père et d’autant plus le petit frère de celui-ci ; son traitement divergeait des autres détenus.

Confortablement installé sur son lit allongé sur le ventre afin d’éviter tout contact avec ses récentes blessures. Il lisait calmement un livre de James Hilton, Les Horizons Perdus. L’histoire nous raconte la découverte d’un lieu mythique appelé Shangri-La par trois hommes et une femme, rescapés d’un accident d’avion. Shangri-La un endroit paisible et paradisiaque où le temps même, suspend son vol. Ce livre était une oasis dans l’enfer dans lequel je prenais plaisir à m’y plonger lors de ma détention. Il arrêta sa lecture à ma venue en m’offrant un grand sourire.  
— Joy ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ta visite. Pas qu’elle soit désagréable bien au contraire, s’émerveilla-t-il. J’en suis heureux.  
Jacob nous laissa seul en donnant un bref signe de tête à son frère.  
— Je serai juste à côté quand tu auras fini, m’adressa-t-il d’un ton brute.

Une fois seul, John sortit du lit pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je n’osais pas poser mes mains sur son dos mais son accolade me rendit mal-à-l’aise, très différente de la dernière puisque celle-ci étant plus chaleureuse. John n’a jamais été aussi démonstratif à ce jour avait-il été si isolé des autres ?  
— John, arrête. Ce que tu as fait au mariage m’a profondément blessé, mentis-je. Je sais que tu éprouve une attirance frivole à mon égard, et je te demande de t’en défaire.  
Il me regarda pour analyser ma sincérité avant de reprendre légèrement blesser.  
— Mes sentiments ne sont pas futiles. Je sais que Joseph t’a demandé de dire ça. Je t’aime et c’est réel, dit-il avec bonheur et espoir.  
— Peu importe ! Je ne t’aime pas, grognai-je.  
En vérité, je ne ressentais rien pour la famille Seed, n’étant rien de plus que des meurtriers. Je vouais mon cœur au père de l’enfant que je portais.  
— J’aime Joseph et je le chérirai jusqu’à ma mort, lançai-je avec vraisemblance. Et contrairement à ce que tu as pu prétendre, il m’a fait voir le septième ciel !  
Mes mots lancés avec passion, dévastèrent John. Tel un coup de poing, les mots furent durs à entendre. La grimace douloureuse qu’il fit, suffisait presque à me susciter du regret.

Autrefois Joseph avait ordonné à John d’ouvrir son cœur à l’amour, d’aimer son prochain. Aujourd’hui, son frère l’obligeait à le refermer à une femme dont il jetait son dévolu.  
À cet instant, je compris la vraie personnalité de John lorsque son air triste se transforma en colère. Il convoitait toujours ce qu’il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Son amour illusoire s’éteindrait une fois qu’il aurait obtenus ce qu’il désirait. Ce n’était pas de l’amour mais de la convoitise. Il détestait qu’on lui dise « non » alors il se détourna de moi en me priant de le laisser seul. J’avais accompli le souhait de Joseph mais maintenant John me détestait. Au final, cette situation n’aura plus d’importance quand nous prendrons le contrôle de cet endroit et les Seeds mit à genoux.

Tout comme Jacob l’eut dit, je le retrouvais non loin de la cellule de John. Mais il n’était pas seul, Scotty lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille. Le regard anxiogène de Jacob se concentrait sur moi. J’aurai aimé connaître la nature de leur discussion. Deux hommes qui éprouvaient de l’animosité envers moi, rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. Il finit par hocher la tête en mettant fin à la discussion et Scotty parti prestement.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? questionnai-je même si je n’attendais aucune réponse de sa part.  
— Rien qui te concerne. Enfin, espérons-le, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Et nous partîmes pour rejoindre mes quartiers et mon époux sans un mot mais ce sourire ne s’effaçait pas de ma mémoire, ni même ces mots.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!  
> Si je devais résumer ce chapitre en 2 mots, je dirais: Révélations et Quiproquo^^.  
> Bonne Lecture!  
> Music: Christian Leave - Never.

~plusieurs semaines plus tard~

Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon ventre arrondis et Feeney le confirma à Joseph qui s'en trouvait ahuri à l'échographie. Euphorique et excité, il se pressa d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses fidèles et à ses frères. Par bonne conscience, je pris la décision d'en informer le véritable père. Nous avions décidé d'attaquer Eden's Gate, nous possédions assez d'arme et avions recruté assez de combattants. De plus, nous avions l'effet de surprise en notre faveur. Rien ne s'était passé depuis la réponse étrange de Jacob alors je n'y prétendais plus d'attention. Peut-être voulait-il me garder dans un état de stress.

Quant à John, il ne m'adressait plus la parole, nous ne promenions plus ensemble et il évitait de croiser mon chemin. Mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi notamment lors des repas. La relation entre John et Joseph se voulait fraternel mais modéré. John connaissait sa place même s'il l'avait en horreur.

À la veille du Putsch, je retrouvais Casper au repère accompagné de ma fidèle Pawnee. Tout était planifié pour le lendemain, certains éprouvait du stress et d'autres de l'excitation. Casper avait eu vent de ma situation alors sans surprise je le trouvai distant. Je lui demandai à parler seul en privé.

Après mes insistantes, il m'emmena dans sa chambre et je laissai Pawnee au bon soin des autres. À peine rentrée dans sa chambre qu'il me demanda la raison de l'interruption. Il ressentait une sorte de coup de poing à l'égard de ma grossesse et il ne cacha pas sa déception. Donc, je pris la parole pour éclore le malentendu.

— Joseph n'est pas le père, c'est toi.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Je suis tombé enceinte bien avant le mariage. Et je n'ai eu que toi. L'expérimentation du vaccin contre la Grâce avait amplifié les effets de ma grossesse. C'est là que j'ai su que j'attendais notre bébé, souris-je.

— Par ce fait tu as mis notre bébé en danger, coupa-t-il.

Je lui pris sa main et la posai sur ma bosse. Il me la caressa amoureusement.

— On va avoir un bébé et bientôt nous serons une famille.

Je lui donnai un long baiser à ses lèvres.

— Joseph est ton mari, il le revendiquera comme le sien, s'inquiéta Casper.

— Nous allons prendre ce bunker. Le bébé ignorera même son existence.

À mes mots, il sourit célébrant joyeusement la venuede notre enfant. Tellement heureux qu'il porta jusqu'à son lit, m'embrassant aucreux de mon cou comme s'il était affamé. Affamé d'amour. Nous retirâmes nosvêtements, ses mains baladeuses errèrent sur mon corps nu. Il déposa une sériede baiser sur mon ventre en chuchotant qu'il avait hâte de le voir.Contrairement à d'habitude, j'essayai une position différente. Et nous recommencions à exprimernotre amour comme notre première fois. L'amour est doux, l'amour est chaud. Voilà ceque m'offrait Casper. 

~POV Joseph~

Ma Joy, ma douce femme attendait notre premier enfant. Quelle merveilleuse bénédiction que le seigneur nous avait accordé. Les sourires et les félicitations de mes enfants emplissaient ma joie et ma fierté. J'allais devenir père pour la première fois. Je veux dire, autre qu'un Père spirituel, un père de sang. Notre enfant sera choyé et aimé à sa juste place. J'offrais à ce nouveau monde une descendance. La Voix ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et ses visions depuis l'effondrement. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle s'est manifestée à travers ce cadeau. Maintenant, je devais prendre encore plus soin de la future mère et être très patient face à ses hormones capricieuses, m'avait-on dit. Elle devra consulter les autres mères dans le but d'aborder au mieux l'accouchement. Nous devions aménager notre chambre avec un couffin, une table à longer et peut-être même un Rocking-chair. Je pourrais ainsi bercer mon bébé en lui fredonnant quelques comptines. Tout d'abord, je dois retrouver ma douce pour lui en faire part : mais où était-elle ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle promenait sa chienne, mais où ?

J'errai dans les couloirs de notre bloc, lorsque Feeney m'interpela à le suivre dans sa salle de consultation. Il m'invita à m'assoir sur une chaise. Il semblait très stressé et maladroit, quelque chose le tracassait. Il prit un instant avant de commencer en tripotant ses mains devant lui.

— Je voulais vous parler de la grossesse de Joy.

À ces mots, je me préparais au pire en raison de mon passé malchanceux.

— À propos de la santé de mon bébé ? demandai-je inquiet de sa réponse.

— Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Le bébé est en parfait santé.

— Alors quoi ? m'empressai-je.

Si mon bébé allait bien, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tant d'angoisse de sa part.

— C'est la durée de la grossesse, bredouilla-t-il en baissant son regard.

— Quoi la durée de la grossesse ? Quel est le problème ? grognai-je d'impatience.

— Elle ne correspond pas à votre nuit de noce, elle était enceinte bien avant votre mariage. J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir lorsqu'elle avait eu ses nausées. Je suis désolé, Père.

J'en tombais des nues. Tout mon bonheur, tous mes projets, mes rêves partaient en fumées. Ma douce Joy avait forniqué avec un autre homme et m'avait caché sa grossesse. Un bébé bâtard grossissait dans le ventre de mon ange. Je suis resté de marbre, immobile. La honte et la colère m'étranglaient, je commençais à suffoquer. Avec qui avait-elle couché ? Elle ne pouvait pas le rencontrer la nuit puisque j'étais toujours présent, à veiller sur elle.

Mais...

Sauf pendant ses promenades avec mon frère. John ! Il a osé ! Je comprenais maintenant son comportement odieux au mariage, il avait couché avec elle. Avec ma femme ! Une crise de rage m'envahit, une petite conversation s'impose avec Joy. Mais je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère en espérant que je ne la trouve pas dans son lit.

~POV Joy~

— Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? me demanda Casper en caressant inlassablement mon ventre allongé dans notre lit.

Il paraissait si fier et heureux de devenir papa. Adolescent, nous n'imaginions pas finir ensemble et fonder une famille même si la mère de Casper nous avait dit que nous formerions un joli couple. Pour le moment, je pensais plus à la bataille qu'au prénom de notre bébé.

— Je n'en sais rien, et toi ?

Il réfléchit un moment en tirant la langue avec exagération avant de sourire.

— David ou Lucy.

— Pourquoi ces deux prénoms ?

— David pour David Bowie, notre premier baiser, dit-il d'un air évident. Et Lucy pour la chanson des Beatles.

— Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis cela semble évident, ris-je en l'embrassant.

Je me blotti contre lui dans sa chaleur en lui donnant quelques baisers à son cou. Nous étions si bien dans notre cocon jusqu'à ce que nous entendions une musique venant du salon.

— Ils fêtent déjà notre victoire, ria Casper.

Cette chanson m'était familière mais où l'avais-je entendu. En général, un sourire se dessinait sur vos visages lorsque vous trouviez enfin son nom. Malheureusement, cette chanson je la détestais. Elle se résumait en deux mots : « Only You ».


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Avertissement: Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent vous heurter...   
> ou pas. Enjoy ♥

~POV Joseph~

Toujours profondément marqué par ce qui m’avait été révélé, j’entrais violemment faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de mon frère qui se referma d’elle-même. Je le trouvais seul devant le miroir essayant de panser ses plaies au dos toujours saignantes. Le confort de la chambre était assez rudimentaire soit : un lit en fer ; une table de chevet ; une commode où un chandelier lui servait pour prier (différent du luxe qu’il connaissait depuis toujours). Par la surprise et la peur, il se retourna abandonnant ce qu’il faisait. Le visage de mon frère affichait de l’incompréhension. Comment osait-il m’humilier ? Moi qu’il l’a sorti de ses années de débauches.  
— Que t’arrive-t-il, Joseph ? me demanda-t-il.  
La rage continuait son ascension, il se moquait ouvertement de moi.  
— Ce qui m’arrive, ris-je de façon incontrôlable. Tu ne vois pas ?  
Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer à se prodiguer des soins.  
— Tu as baiser ma femme ! criai-je en colère détestant d’être ignoré. Et tu l’as mise enceinte !  
Il me regarda dans les yeux et il détecta la raison de mon accusation.  
— Je l’aime c’est vrai, mais je ne l’ai jamais touché.  
— Tu mens ! Comme tu as mentis en forniquant avec Holly alors que notre projet proscrit toute relation charnelle hors mariage.  
L’éclair d’étonnement traversa ses yeux, bouche-bée face à mon invective.  
— Tu pensais que j’ignorais ta luxure persistante. Malgré tout, je t’ai laissé faire ! Te laisser vautrer dans ton péché. Mais là… ça va trop loin !

Exaspéré d’être pris pour une buse, je lui assenai un coup de poing au visage. L’instrument de sa luxure grâce à lui, il attirait toutes les femmes dans son lit. Par la violence et la force de mon geste, John recula et laissa tomber son tube de pommade au sol. Il frottait sa joue meurtrie, le sang s’exfiltra de ses lèvres et tâcha ses dents blanches.  
— Je ne l’ai pas touché mais je comprends qu’elle ait dû voir ailleurs. Tu la contrôles : ce qu’elle doit faire ; penser. Et même ce qu’elle doit dire ! Je sais que c’est toi qui me l’as envoyé me dire qu’elle ne m’aimait pas. Tu es pitoyable, mon frère ! hurla-t-il.  
Il ramassa son tube au sol en se retournant alors qu’il m’insultait une fois de plus.  
— Maintenant laisse-moi et demande à ta femme pour qui a-t-elle écarté les cuisses !

Un excès de rage contrôla mes gestes engourdissant mon esprit, je pris le chandelier avant de le frapper à la tête. La force du choc le mit K.O. Face contre terre, il ne bougeait plus. Du sang s’échappait de sa tête. La peur remplaça ma colère et je tentais désespérément de le réveiller en secouant sa forme inerte mais rien, aucune réponse. Qu’avais-je fait ? Léthargique à ce que je venais de commettre, je paniquai à l’idée de tuer mon petit frère. Je couru hors de sa chambre appelant de l’aide. Espérant qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour le sauver.

~POV Joy~

L’angoisse me prit soudainement lorsque je sus la nature de cette chanson et qu’elle rôle elle jouait pour la secte. Complètement dans l’ignorance, Casper me berça car pour lui ce slow ambiançait les amoureux. J’ignorais que les Bratwaises possédaient une copie de cette calamité. Je restais au côté de Casper, je me sentais protéger. Après tout, pourquoi ressentir de la frayeur ? ce n’était qu’une chanson. Hélas mes inquiétudes se vérifiaient lorsque nous entendîmes des cris étouffés derrière la porte fermée de la chambre. Nous nous redressâmes rapidement lorsque quelqu’un ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Troy se maintenait penché recouvert de sang et essoufflé. Il était blessé, son sang sortait de sa blessure au ventre, il devait horriblement souffrir. Il eut la force pour monter les escaliers malgré sa blessure. « Grady…c’est…un— » fut tout ce qu’il nous a dit avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience et de tomber au sol. Les cris ne s’arrêtèrent pas, nous les entendions même si la voix du chanteur masquait l’agitation en bas. Casper se précipita vers Troy pour lui apporter une assistance. Il vérifia son pouls mais rien il nous a quitté en laissant un nom : Grady. Aucun doute que Troy voulu dire que Grady était un traître.

Rapidement, Casper enfila son boxer et son pantalon en me lançant sa chemise pour que je puisse la mettre. Il prit une batte de Baseball et me la donna. Quant à lui, il chercha dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet un pistolet. « Tu restes derrière moi, comprit ? m’ordonna-t-il et j’acquiesçai apeurer. »

Sous cet environnement stressant, impossible de verser des larmes pour Troy. J’aimais Troy le considérant comme un frère mais mon cerveau n’enregistrait pas sa mort subite. Je ne pouvoir pas y croire. Voir une personne mourir au cours d’une guerre se normalisait, devenant vite une habitude. Mais nous étions sensés verser le premier sang de l’ennemi, pas l’inverse. Grady jouait son rôle de cheval de Troie à la perfection quoiqu’un peu sceptique au début, je lui ai accordé ma confiance au fil des jours. Satan réservait un enfer spécial aux traître et Grady allait s’en rendre bientôt.

Quelques coups de feu resonnèrent au sein du repère et me sortirent de ma transe mais le son ne provenait pas de Casper puisque nous n’avions pas bougé. Il émit un juron avant que nous commencions à descendre. Je luttais contre mon conditionnement à mettre à terre et à attendre sagement. Heureusement la chanson ne faisant pas exception à toute les autres s’arrêta au bout de 2min30. Ces minutes moindres avaient causé un véritable carnage.

La plupart de meuble griffé et troué par les impacts de balles furent utilisés comme barricade de fortune ou en morceaux (merci IKEA). Les coussins du canapé avaient subi le même sort et déchiré dont quelques touffes de peluche s’en échappaient. Plusieurs bouteilles brisées s’éparpillaient dans la pièce. Les corps de nos frères, dont Tweak qui n’avait dû être pris par surprise ; Il était adossé contre un fauteuil. Certaines victimes affichaient soit des expressions horrifiées ou soit serein. Que s’était-il passé ?  
— Sale traître ! On te faisait confiance, cria la voix d’Amy à Grady.

La seule survivante de ce massacre faisait désormais face au pistolet de ce traître. Celui-ci lui souriait avant de lui tirer dessus sans aucune once de pitié pour les mois passés ensemble. Casper réagit vite pour loger une balle dans son crâne malade ; mais sans pour autant épargner à Amy une nouvelle blessure. Je m’apprêtai à suivre Casper pour la voir lorsqu’il m’ordonna de ne pas bouger des escaliers. Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés en compressant la blessure ensanglantée.  
— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
Amy paniquait, son regard ne cessait pas de bouger à travers la pièce, elle chercha sans aucun doute son frère.  
— Troy, où est Troy ? Je l’ai envoyé vous prévenir.

Casper secoua la tête avec tristesse. Elle comprit, les larmes et les sanglots de douleur remplaçais l’atmosphère de la bataille. La balle qu’elle reçut à son épaule était non-mortelle, elle survivrait. Mais comment survivre en perdant un être cher ? Mais les mouvements frénétiques de son regard cherchaient toujours quelques choses.  
— La chienne… où est la chienne ? dit-elle délirante.

« Pourquoi cherchait-elle Pawnee, me suis-je dit. »

Casper avait dû entendre mes pensées puisqu’il le lui demanda à ma place.  
— Grady a mit cette musique et elle est devenu folle. Elle nous a attaqué en premier en commençant par Tweak, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le corps de ce pauvre garçon.  
Je ne pouvais pas le croire ma chienne avait commis ce bain de sang. Elle était si douce, si innocente ; elle n’aurait jamais attaqué quelqu’un sans raison. Mais d’après Amy, la chanson avait déclenché une réaction agressive chez Pawnee.

Non ! Impossible ! Il a fait ça ! Jacob…

Pawnee chargea Casper, j’eus juste le temps de crier « Attention ». Il se retourna à demi-seconde trop tard, ma chienne sautait sur son bras armé. À cause de la pression de la mâchoire de Pawnee, le pistolet tomba au sol glissant en dessous un meuble. J’étais tétanisé par le comportement sauvage et enragé de mon compagnon à quatre pattes. Casper réussit à se dégager en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes ce qui la fit projeter plus loin.

Mais Pawnee galvanisé sauta une fois de plus sur lui. Par le poids et la vitesse, il tomba à la renverse avec la chienne sur lui. Face au danger et à la mauvaise posture du futur père de mon bébé, je me ressaisis en serrant ma batte de Baseball. Je bravais à nu pied les morceaux de verre qui s’implantèrent dans ma chair me faisant trébucher. Les grognements de cette bête méconnaissable m’obligèrent à commettre l’inévitable.

Casper réussit à dégager sa main, brisant sa propre défense et exposant son cou à l’animal. Celle-ci en profita à planter ses crocs dans sa chair avant de recevoir mon premier coup sur son crâne. Ma chienne couina et gémissait de douleur, mes pleurs et mes cris se mélangèrent aux siens. Ma chienne, ma précieuse chienne avait été remplacé par ce monstre fabriqué par Jacob ; tâché du sang de mes amis et de mon amant à sa gueule.

Chaque coup infligé me faisait perdre la tête, je ressentais une douleur insupportable au cœur où une boule au fond de ma gorge tentait de m’étouffer.  
Ses gémissements s’arrêtèrent, c’était fini.

Le sang de Pawnee se mêlait à ceux d’Amy et de mon amour. Je lâchais la batte avec horreur pour cet acte délibéré. La respiration difficile de Casper me prouva que cet acte bien que délibéré ne lui fut pas salvateur. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et je ne savais comment le soigner. Malgré mes tentatives à compresser sa blessure, elle était inguérissable, mon action me permettait juste de gagner du temps. Alors je l’ai pris dans mes bras, je m’adossai contre le contre le canapé, sa tête reposée sur mes genoux. Je le berçais en lui fredonnant notre chanson, la chanson qu’il adorait « Oh my love ».  
— Joy…  
— Garde tes forces mon amour, lui suppliai-je.  
— Il… Il semblerait que tu vas devoir continuer sans moi. Je… je veux que tu me promettes de vivre pour notre enfant. Promets-le-moi.

Honnêtement ma volonté à élever seule notre enfant déchira mes forces. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, nous étions devenus les amants maudit d’un drame shakespearien. Notre enfant devenait le précieux héritage de deux amants voués à vivre séparément.  
— Je te le promets. Je t’en prie ne me quitte pas, pleurai-je.  
Il m’adressa un tendre sourire en caressant ma joue. Sa main si douce que je chérissais comme la vie de mon être cher.  
— Je resterais toujours avec toi, ma chérie… ma Joy. Je t’ai—, souffla-t-il.

Sa main tomba lourdement. Mes larmes plongèrent sur son doux visage aux yeux fermés paisiblement. Il partit sur un souffle sans entendre que je l’aime aussi. Néanmoins, il le savait et cela m’importait. Mes cris de sanglot pour mon Casper, se mélangèrent à ceux d’Amy pour son frère et pour les autres. Nous souffrions de la perte de nos amis. Nous avions vécu ensemble, avions fait connaissance et même tisser des liens d’amitiés. Tout ce j’avais vécu et construit ensemble partait avec les Bratwaises et Casper. Ma vengeance en valait-elle la peine ? je n’en suis plus très sûr, elle a tout détruit m’abandonnant à la solitude et à l’horreur de ce que j’avais causé.

Nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes ainsi, je caressais continuellement les cheveux de mon aimé en priant qu’il trouve le repos éternel. Je repensais sans cesse à la trahison de Grady, j’aurai dû me méfier mais mon grand défaut avait été de faire confiance à la nature humaine. Notre guerre finissait avant même d’avoir commencé. Perdu dans mes schémas de penser lorsqu’Amy et moi entendîmes un bruit venant de l’entrée du tunnel. On frappait un coup… deux coup… 

Puis la porte s’ouvrit violemment et nous rencontrions le comploteur et ses sbires, armés. Des Archanges nous encerclèrent et fouillèrent les pièces annexe à la recherche d’autres survivants. Scotty visa Amy avec son arme en attendant les ordres de son supérieur, John.

Mais ce n’était pas John qui entra dans la pièce. Jacob arriva en dernier avec un regard triomphant. La vue du carnage le réjouissait à m’en donner la nausée. Chaque corps symbolisait une victoire et alimentait sa joie. Un énorme sourire se dessina lorsqu’il me vit à terre et pleurer sur le corps de mon amant. Il s’approcha de nous et s’agenouilla lentement. Les Archanges qui fouillèrent et ne trouvèrent aucuns autres survivants. Amy et moi étions les seules rescapées de ce massacre.  
— Je savais que c’était toi, Vengxema, déclara-t-il fièrement.  
Je le regardais de mes yeux vitreux me plongeant dans son regard suffisant, avec une profonde rancœur.  
— C’était nous, dis-je en regardant le visage Casper.  
Ma colère remplaça mes sanglots quand ce chien étouffa un rire. Il s’enorgueillissait. Il balança son regard entre les corps de Grady et de Pawnee avec son sourire ineffaçable.  
— Ils ont servi leur but, souris-t-il avec contentement du travail bien fait.  
Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce bâtard qui avait tué mes amis et conditionné ma chienne pendant son entrainement avec son esprit malade.  
— Si tu savais tout depuis longtemps, pourquoi avoir attendu ? bégayai-je à cause de ma respiration saccadée par les larmes.  
Il passa une de mes mèches, qui bloquait partiellement la vue de mon œil gauche, derrière mon oreille avec hypocrisie.  
— Je voulais que tu assistes à ce spectacle. Dis-moi, quel effet ça fait de voir un être aimé mourir sous tes yeux pour la seconde fois ?

À cet instant, je vis rouge. Je pris rapidement un morceau de verre brisé qui se trouvait à mes côtés pour l’égorger. Mais le bâtard par reflexe esquiva et l’arme primitive ripa sur sa joue gauche. Le morceau pointu atteignit pas l’objectif souhaité. Néanmoins, la rapidité à laquelle je l’avais attaqué lui a causé une profonde blessure, non-mortelle mais qui lui laissera un souvenir de moi. Il se leva en tenant sa joue ensanglantée en grognant de douleur. Quant à Scotty par reflexe, il changea rapidement de cible en tournant son arme vers moi. Ce cabot m’aurait tiré dessus de sang-froid sans l’intervention de Jacob le lui interdisant.  
— Que faisons-nous de l’autre, monsieur ? demanda Scotty en montrant Amy.

Jacob ne répondit pas, il s’approcha de mon ami avec un regard indéfectible sur moi. Alors que mon regard noir contra le sien, il secoua la tête avec un souffle exagérément audible avant d’abattre Amy d’une balle en pleine tête.  
— Non ! criai-je. Connard… Conn…, pleurai-je.  
— Qu’on emmène cette garce, ordonna-t-il tenant toujours sa joue ensanglantée.

Deux Archanges m’éloignèrent de mon bien-aimé me soulevant par les bras. Je n’avais plus la force de rester debout ; mon cerveau scotomisé par les récents évènements traumatisants, dériva doucement dans une profonde torpeur. Des mouvements défilaient devant mes yeux sans que mon cerveau enregistre. J’étais comme éteinte plus rien n’avait de l’importance, je perdis tout en une journée.

Jacob m’arracha la clé autour de mon cou et je voyais ses lèvres bougées sans assimilés ses paroles. Excepté une seule phrase qui me glaça le sang : « Que la purge commence ! ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos kudos ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Honnêtement sans vous, mon histoire n’aurait aucun but, après tout un auteur n’est rien sans ses lecteurs. Je vous adresse à toutes et à tous mille mercis.  
> Le Tome 2 est terminé, le dernier tome arrivera dans au moins 1 mois ou plus.  
> Music pour clore ce Tome: Angelo Badalamenti & Kwamie Liv - Remember Me, In Every Cloud of Gold.


End file.
